Errance éternelle
by Sesshy's wife
Summary: Imaginez qu'en vous réveillant, vous ne vous souveniez de rien et que vous ne sachiez plus qui vous êtes. Imaginez que personne ne puisse ni vous voir, ni vous entendre ? Cette jeune fille est confrontée à ce problème. S'en sortira-t-elle sans dommage ?
1. Qui suis je ?

**Titre :** Errance éternelle

**Autrice :** Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Résumé :** Imaginez qu'en vous réveillant, vous ne vous souveniez de rien, que vous ne sachiez plus qui vous êtes. Imaginez que personne ne puisse ni vous voir, ni vous entendre ? Cette jeune fille est confrontée à ce problème. S'en sortira-t-elle sans dommage ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Peach Girl_ ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Miwa Ueda. Et heureusement pour Sae parce que si elle avait été à moi, elle aurait expérimenté des douleurs et des tortures telles que l'Enfer lui aurait paru être le Paradis à côté . . .

**Couple :** Disons un Momo/Kairi pas encore formé. n.n

**Note :** Cette fic est écrire pour un concours que j'ai organisé sur un forum dont je suis la co-administratrice. Le but est d'insérer un mot racine qui devra donc figurer dans un texte (choix totalement libre de l'auteur quant au sujet de ce qu'il désire écrire). L'orthographe, la ponctuation, la syntaxe, la grammaire, l'expression, le niveau de langue, la compréhension du texte, la mise en page, l'imagination et l'insertion du mot racine seront notés sur un barème de 25.

**Note 2 :** Le concours durant un an, cette fic donc contiendra 12 chapitres, à raison de 1 par mois. Chaque chapitre sera un one-shot qui n'aura que le personnage de la jeune fille pour tous les relier entre eux. C'est confus ? Lisez, et vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire. n.n

**Mot à insérer :** Extincteur

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoO **_

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoO **_

* * *

**Errance éternelle**

**Chapitre 1 :** _Qui suis-je ?_

Qui suis-je ?

Si seulement je pouvais répondre à cette question avec précision, cela m'éviterait bien des tracas. Je ne me souviens de rien me concernant, pas même de mon nom ni de mon prénom. Rien non plus concernant une éventuelle famille ou des éventuels amis. Pas de souvenirs d'école, de travail . . . Juste des souvenirs de base comme les différences humain/animal/végétal/minéral, homme/femme, jeune/vieux, bien/mal, beau/laid, le nom et l'utilisation des objets, les lieux, les couleurs, quelques restes littéraires . . .

Je suis sans être. Je vis sans vivre. Enfin je crois . . . Il me semble me souvenir d'une citation qui disait « Je pense donc je suis. ». Je suis douée de cette capacité de penser, mais je n'ai cependant pas l'impression d'être . . .

Parce que j'ai moins d'existence qu'un minéral. Une pierre ne parle pas, ne pense pas, ne bouge pas de son propre chef. Oui, mais une pierre, on la voit et on la touche. Moi, personne ne me voit et personne ne sent mon contact. Les gens m'ignorent, me rentrent dedans, me marchent dessus sans s'en apercevoir . . . Même la douce brise a plus de consistance et d'emprise sur eux que moi !

Parce que j'ai moins d'existence qu'un végétal. Une plante ne parle pas, ne pense pas, ne bouge que sous les caresses ou les attaques du vent ou d'un autre être vivant. Mais une plante se nourrit et respire. Moi, je n'ai besoin ni de manger, ni de boire, ni de respirer. Je n'ai pas les besoins vitaux du plus commun des êtres vivants.

Parce que j'ai moins d'existence qu'un animal. Un animal doit sûrement penser, bouge comme bon lui semble, se nourrit. Et un animal communique. Moi, personne ne m'entend. J'ai beau hurler aussi fort et aussi longtemps que je le souhaite, mes mots et mes cris ne leur parviennent pas.

Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être au sens où il doit normalement être entendu. Je suis car je pense, je parle, je bouge. Je suis car j'existe, du moins pour moi. Oui, uniquement pour moi. Pour les autres, je ne suis rien.

Peut-être suis-je un fantôme, un esprit. Peut-être suis-je morte. Peut-être mon âme tourmentée ne peut-elle pas quitter le monde dans lequel j'ai vécu. Non, c'est faux. Parce que je ne suis jamais au même endroit.

Il me reste seulement un des besoins vitaux des êtres vivants : le besoin de sommeil. Oui, j'ai la capacité de dormir, mais je n'en ai pas l'envie. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer. Comment vous dire . . . Je n'ai fondamentalement pas besoin de sommeil, au contraire des personnes normales, vivantes . . . Non, le sommeil est, du moins pour moi, quelque chose d'autre que du repos . . . Il me prend par surprise et n'apporte que le changement.

Lorsqu'il arrive, mon corps est nimbé d'une aura scintillante et mes yeux se ferment malgré mon envie de les garder ouverts. Lorsque je me réveille ensuite, je suis incapable de savoir combien de temps s'est écoulé pour une bonne raison : je suis dans un monde différent du précédent, avec un espace-temps dissemblable.

J'ai été très troublée au départ. Mais maintenant je me suis accoutumée à ces changements permanents. Parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, rien n'influe sur le monde dans lequel je me trouve. Alors je reste là en spectatrice muette et anonyme. Méconnue et ignorée.

Je pense que vous avez pu remarquer que je parle de moi au féminin, non ? Comment puis-je savoir si je suis un homme ou une femme vous demandez-vous ? La réponse est simple : je peux voir mon corps. Bien sûr, je ne me reflète nulle part, je ne peux donc pas voir ma tête. Bien sûr, je suis incapable de la tourner à 180° pour voir mon dos. Mais il me reste toujours mes mains pour tenter de le deviner. Et pour le reste, mes yeux suffisent.

De par la texture de ma peau et la formation de mon corps, je me donnerais entre 18 et 25 ans, probablement entre 1m60 et 1m70, aux environs de 50-55 kg, avec une poitrine de taille moyenne. Mes cheveux sont châtains et m'arrivent aux omoplates. Une mèche me tombe d'ailleurs de temps en temps dans les yeux, yeux dont la couleur m'est inconnue.

Quant au sujet des vêtements que je porte . . . Eh bien ce ne sont jamais les mêmes. Ils s'adaptent par je ne sais quelle magie à l'endroit où je me retrouve lorsque je me réveille. J'ai d'ailleurs parfois eu de drôles de surprises . . . et pas toujours des plus agréables. Ce qui me permet de petit à petit connaître les goûts qui ont pu être les miens par le passé. Enfin si j'ai autrefois eu un passé . . .

En ce moment, je porte . . . je porte . . . Je fronce les sourcils alors que mon regard se pose sur mes bras puis sur mes jambes nues. Non ! Pas encore ! Me retrouver nue une fois m'avait suffit ! Je n'avais jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie. Enfin si j'avais eu une vie avant . . . Non, disons que je n'avais jamais eu aussi honte depuis que j'avais commencé ces étranges voyages. Même si personne ne pouvait me voir dans ma tenue d'Eve, fort heureusement.

Mes yeux remontent le long de mes cuisses jusqu'à mon ventre alors que mes mains se posent d'une façon protectrice sur ma poitrine. C'est un grand soulagement pour moi que de voir le tissu bleu marine qui recouvre ces parties de mon corps. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour reconnaître un maillot de bain une pièce. Pas très beau ni très seyant certes, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien.

Un bruit attire soudain mon attention. Relevant la tête, je prends pour la première fois conscience du décor qui m'environne. Je me trouve dans une pièce de taille moyenne au sol carrelé, remplie de casiers métalliques. Probablement un gymnase. Ou, tout du moins, son vestiaire. Un vestiaire bien sombre dans lequel quelques rayons de soleil déclinants me font comprendre que l'après-midi touche à sa fin et cède lentement le terrain au début de soirée.

Le bruit se fait de nouveau entendre alors je tends l'oreille, attentive. Ça ressemble à . . . oui, à des sanglots . . . Des sanglots entrecoupés de hoquets et de reniflements. Intriguée, je me laisse guider par ce bruit jusqu'à son origine, dans le coin le plus reculé et le moins éclairé du vestiaire.

Assise à même le sol, la tête baissée et dissimulée derrière des genoux remontés à hauteur de poitrine, une jeune fille pleure. Ses bras entourent ses jambes, tous deux nus, et elle est secoué de frissons. Ses longs cheveux clairs tombent en cascade de chaque côté de son corps, telle une pluie de filaments dorés.

Je reste un instant indécise avant de lentement m'approcher. Un nouveau bruit parvient alors à mes oreilles maintenant que je suis plus proche. Un bruit d'eau qui coule. Les sanglots de la jeune fille ont sans doute dû me le masquer jusque là.

Mes yeux sont alors attirés par un lavabo qui déborde, sans doute trop rempli vu que l'eau ne coule plus du robinet. Ma curiosité une nouvelle fois piquée, je décide de m'approcher pour en regarder le contenu.

Ma surprise est grande en constatant que cela semble être un uniforme roulé en boule. Pas étonnant que le lavabo déborde ! Mais pourquoi est-il là ? La jeune fille s'était-elle tachée ? Oui , mais dans ce cas, pourquoi tout avoir mis à laver ?

Ce n'est que lorsque je remarque de la dentelle blanche qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à des sous-vêtements que je me rends compte de mon erreur. Ce n'était pas la jeune fille qui avait volontairement mis ses affaires à laver. En général, on ne se balade pas avec une culotte et un soutien-gorge de rechange sur soi. Enfin je crois . . .

Il me semble maintenant évident que quelqu'un lui a joué une mauvaise farce, d'où la raison de ses larmes. Mais pourquoi lui avoir fait une chose pareille ? Et qui ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose pour le mériter ? Ou était-ce simplement une méchanceté gratuite de camarades de classe ayant un sens de la plaisanterie quelque peu . . . déréglé ? Etait-elle raquettée ou harcelée ? Peut-être lui avait-on demandé de ramener une grosse somme d'argent et qu'elle n'avait pas pu tout réunir. Peut-être que c'était un acte pour prévenir à une quelconque désobéissance future. Peut-être que . . .

Hum hum . . . Peut-être devrais-je calmer là mon imagination galopante . . . Oui, je crois que ça vaudrait mieux avant que je ne pense à des choses pas très catholiques comme . . . Ouais, trop tard . . . Pour la prévention de mes pensées, j'y repasserai . . .

Bon, je pense qu'il serait plus que temps que j'arrête cette énorme digression pour me concentrer sur la jeune fille ici présente. Même si je ne pourrais probablement rien faire pour elle puisque ma voix ne l'atteindra pas . . . Enfin, je me contente d'essayer d'aider les gens, c'est toujours mieux que rien, non ?

_« Hé ! Arrête de pleurer. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé dans les détails, mais ça va s'arranger. Regarde, tu as juste à mettre tes vêtements à sécher dehors et ça ira. Bon, je n'ai aucune sensation, tactile comme thermique, c'est vrai, alors je suis incapable de te dire s'il fait chaud ou non . . . Mais ne désespère pas ! Plus vite tu te secoueras, plus vite tu auras remédié au problème ! »_

Je m'accroupis face à elle et pose ma main sur son épaule. Un pincement me sert le cœur alors que je vois mes doigts, puis l'ensemble de ma main, passer à travers son corps sans que cela ne lui arrache une quelconque réaction, même de simples frissons . . . A moi non plus vous me direz . . .

_Sombre crétine !_ Je viens de lui dire que je n'avais aucun ressenti physique, et voilà que je veux la rassurer d'une main sur l'épaule, comme l'aurait fait une amie ! Enfin je crois qu'une amie aurait agi ainsi . . . Ce que je peux être stupide !

Soupirant, je me laisse tomber à côté d'elle indifférente à la flaque d'eau qui inonde le sol à cet endroit. Après tout, je ne ressens rien, alors autant tirer profit de mon état . . . Soupirant de nouveau j'adopte, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, une posture quasi identique à celle de la jeune fille, remontant mes genoux sur ma poitrine et les entourant de mes bras. La seule différence notable est qu'au lieu d'enfouir ma tête à l'abri derrière mes jambes, je pose mon menton sur mes genoux.

Je souffle pour dégager la mèche de cheveux qui me tombe dans les yeux et tressaille en ne sentant pas le léger courant d'air chaud frôler puis caresser ma peau . . . Etrange et terrifiante sensation . . . Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'y habituer un jour . . .

Il y a des avantages à cet état : je peux faire et dire ce que je veux sans aucune restriction et aucun retour désagréable d'autrui, je peux me faufiler où je veux puisque les murs sont dans l'incapacité de m'arrêter, un projectile physique ne m'atteindra jamais . . .

Mais les inconvénients sont aussi présents : personne pour vraiment nous tenir compagnie ni pour discuter, pas la moindre façon de venir en aide à quelqu'un, aucune sensation agréable au toucher comme celle de la fourrure ou de la soie ne peut nous atteindre, aucune mort n'est envisageable . . .

Ce que je peux être pitoyable ! Je tente d'aider quelqu'un qui n'a pas le moral et, au final, c'est moi qui déprime . . . Franchement est-ce que ma 'non-existence' aurait un but ? Je crois que je commence à en douter . . .

Je ne devais être qu'à l'aube de ma jeunesse et avoir la vie devant moi. Enfin si tant était que j'avais vécu avant . . . Maintenant on peut dire que c'est sûrement l'éternité que j'ai devant moi. L'éternité . . . Je ne sais pas trop ce que cela signifie. J'essaie de me dire que tout ira bien, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être effrayée par cette perspective . . .

Encore perdue dans mes pensées, je sursaute alors que la jeune fille se lève d'un mouvement brusque, sa chevelure voletant autour de son visage, brillant d'un éclat doré en captant la lumière des derniers rayons de soleil. De minuscules gouttelettes s'en échappent pour aller lentement s'écraser sur le sol, les casiers environnants et le mur devant lequel je suis assise. Bien sûr, aucune d'entre elles ne put m'atteindre . . .

Je la vois essuyer ses yeux d'un geste rageur et décidé avant de se donner de petites tapes sur les joues dont je n'avais pas remarqué la jolie teinte cuivrée. Et je me prends à envier cette belle peau bronzée par les chaux rayons du soleil de . . .

« Allez Momo, reprends-toi !, s'encourage-t-elle en me sortant une nouvelle fois de mes pensées. Tu sais très bien ce dont Sae est capable et comment elle arrive à manipuler les gens pour qu'ils fassent le sale boulot à sa place. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela t'arrive. Ni la dernière. Alors ne lui donne pas la satisfaction de voir que sa méchanceté et sa fourberie te blessent. Sois forte et elle finira par se lasser. Enfin j'espère . . . »

J'écoute la jeune fille, Momo – drôle de nom - avec attention, analysant la moindre de ses paroles. Si j'ai bien compris, une certaine Sae prenait plaisir à manipuler les gens et à leur laisser se salir les mains. Et apparemment Momo serait leur souffre-douleur depuis quelques temps déjà. Cette jeune fille devait probablement être seule contre les autres. Des gens comme ça existaient vraiment ?

Fixant de nouveau mon attention sur elle, je remarque qu'elle aussi est vêtue de ce même maillot de bain bleu marine. Ce qui expliquait comment ses sous-vêtements s'étaient retrouvés dans ce lavabo : ses persécuteurs avaient dû attendre qu'elle soit à la piscine pour faire leur affaire . . . Si ce n'était pas lamentable . . .

_« Courage Momo ! Je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! Montre-leur que tu peux encaisser beaucoup plus et que tu es plus forte qu'ils ne le pensent ! »_

C'est étrange de soutenir de cette façon une parfaite inconnue. Mais cette Momo me parait franche et douce . . .

« Cette crapule de Saé ! Un jour je lui ferai payer au centuple tout ce qu'elle me fait subir, et avec les intérêts ! Elle verra ce que ça fait, cette peste ! »

Oui, bon, elle n'était peut-être pas aussi douce que je l'avais cru au premier abord . . . Mais en même temps, cela se comprend vu sa situation . . .

« Allez, mes vêtements ne vont pas sécher tous seuls ! Je me change et je m'en occupe !

_- C'est un bon état d'esprit, continue comme ça ! »_

Momo se dirige alors vers les casiers et en ouvre plusieurs. Au bout de quelques minutes, je l'entends pousser un petit cri de joie et tenir à bout de bras ce qui ressemble, de loin, à un t-shirt et à un short. Des vêtements secs à enfiler, en remplacement de son maillot de bain trempé, le temps que les siens sèchent. Nul besoin d'être particulièrement génial pour le comprendre.

Elle se retourne alors pour me faire face et fronce les sourcils. Je ne peux empêcher, durant un court instant, mon cœur de battre la chamade alors que ses yeux se posent sur moi . . . Se serait-elle enfin rendue compte de ma présence ? Et comment expliquer que je sois là où il n'y avait rien pour elle une seconde auparavant ?

Je me relève précipitamment et maladroitement, cherchant une réponse plausible au fond de moi. _'Salut, n'aies pas peur de moi, je ne te veux pas de mal.' _Ou alors :_ 'J'ignore ce que je suis, mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur.'_ Ou encore :_ 'Je suis totalement inoffensive. C'est bizarre, non ?'_ Oui et totalement ridicule aussi !

Je m'avance à sa rencontre, assez troublée, alors qu'elle fait de même, impassible. Et, alors que je m'arrête à environ un mètre d'elle, Momo continue à marcher . . .

_« Euh . . . Momo ? »_

. . . pour finir par me passer au travers comme si je n'existais pas, tel un souffle d'air immobile. Mon cœur se serre. Je porte la main à ma poitrine, serrant entre mes doigts crispés le tissu de mon maillot de bain. Je ne remarque pas que je pourrais aussi bien chercher à attraper du vent.

Je me retourne à temps pour la voir se pencher et saisir une longue serviette de bain blanche, probablement sur laquelle elle devait être assise. Alors elle ne m'avait pas vue . . . Elle non plus n'avait pas remarqué ma présence à ses côtés . . . Pourquoi est-ce que cela me fait aussi mal à chaque fois de me sentir ignorée, même inconsciemment ? Je devrais être habituée depuis le temps . . . depuis le nombre d'expérience de ce genre que j'ai déjà vécues . . .

« Elle est en grande partie trempée et a traîné par terre, remarque Momo avec une sorte de dégoût dans la voix en levant bien haut la serviette devant elle, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas me permettre de faire la difficile . . . »

Soupirant, la jeune fille pose les vêtements trouvés dans un casier contenant un sac puis, avec un frisson visible, s'enveloppe dans sa grande serviette blanche et commence à se sécher avec les endroits les moins humides qu'elle peut y dénicher. Ensuite, elle se contorsionne d'une drôle de façon et je vois quelque chose de bleu tomber au sol. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'est son maillot de bain et que, désormais, elle est nue sous sa serviette.

Mal à l'aise, je regarde partout sauf là où se trouve Momo. On ne sait jamais si la serviette venait à tomber ou à glisser . . . Je ne voudrais pas l'embarrasser si cela venait à arriver. Enfin elle ne le saurait jamais, donc je serais bien plus gênée qu'elle mais, comme cela ne me plairait pas que quelqu'un m'espionne lorsque que je me change . . .

_« Ne fait pas aux autres ce que tu ne voudrais pas que l'on te fasse. »_

Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette phrase, mais elle résonne à mes oreilles d'une façon familière . . . et surtout totalement véridique.

La main de Momo sort de la serviette pour se saisir du short puis disparaît de nouveau avec son trophée. C'est une bonne chose de penser qu'elle est maintenant vêtue de façon à moitié décente.

Tenant la serviette de la main droite, Momo tend maintenant la main gauche pour attraper le t-shirt. Une fois qu'elle s'est saisi du vêtement, elle laisse tomber la serviette pour pouvoir l'enfiler plus facilement.

C'est alors que le temps paraît s'arrêter. Je ne sais pas si cela vous est déjà arrivé, mais c'est quelque chose d'énorme ! La seconde d'avant tout se passe bien, mais il suffit d'un élément pour que tout paraisse ensuite se passer au ralenti !

Au moment où Momo laisse tomber sa serviette et commence à passer ses bras dans les manches, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvre. Nous nous figeons toutes deux au faible grincement que cela provoque et levons les yeux dans sa direction.

Un jeune homme se tient sur le seuil, la main encore sur la poignée de la porte. La lumière du couloir l'éclaire de sorte que son visage nous est tout de suite visible. Il ne me faut qu'une demi-seconde pour me rendre compte qu'il est plutôt mignon avec ses cheveux châtains mi-long en bataille et ses yeux noisette. Il semble plutôt grand et d'une carrure mince et sportive dans son uniforme. Une partie de moi pense aussi qu'il a une tête à claques . . .

Dans cet instant qui nous paraît figé, je le vois devenir tout rouge alors que ses yeux se posent sur une Momo à moitié vêtue, puis porter une main à sa bouche alors qu'un drôle de cri s'étrangle dans sa gorge.

Du côté de Momo, la jeune fille s'était instantanément figée et restait comme tétanisée sur place, incapable d'une quelconque réaction, sûrement trop surprise pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Trop gênée aussi . . .

Je crois bien que je suis la première à réagir et m'élance, ou plutôt avance avec une lenteur qui m'exaspère durant un laps de temps qui me paraît interminable, et parviens à me placer entre Momo et le jeune homme. Protection dérisoire et inutile puisqu'il ne me voit pas, je le sais bien. Mais j'aimerais tant pouvoir me rendre utile que . . .

Et, soudain, le temps paraît reprendre son cours normal alors qu'un cri aigu retentit juste derrière moi.

« Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

- Whaaaaaaaaa ! Je suis désolée, Momo-chan ! s'excuse le jeune homme en faisant quelques pas dans le vestiaire, les mains jointes dans un geste pour donner plus de crédit à ses paroles. Je suis venu regarder votre entraînement à la natation, mais je suis arrivé trop tard ! Alors je suis venu voir si tu n'étais pas encore là, vu que . . . »

Soudain, alors que je me demande pourquoi il avait ajouté 'chan' après Momo, un projectile que j'ai à peine le temps de reconnaître comme un flacon de shampoing me traverse la boîte crânienne avec un sifflement pour aller rencontrer le visage du jeune homme avec un léger craquement. Outch, le pauvre ! Je crois bien qu'il se l'est prise sur le nez. Je compatis . . .

Je le vois effectivement porter les mains à son visage, et plus particulièrement à son appendice nasal, avec un petit cri de douleur.

« Ça fait mal, Momo-chan, se plaint-il. Je te jure que . . . »

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus que c'est au tour d'une bouteille de gel douche de voler dans sa direction après m'être passée au travers. Puis une brosse à cheveux, un tube de crème solaire, une paire de chaussures noires à talons, un carnet, un cahier, une trousse . . .

« Sors d'ici Okayasu, hurle-t-elle. Crétin ! Obsédé ! Patatomon ! »

Patatomon ? Peu courant, enfin je crois, mais original comme insulte . . . Tout comme Okayasu . . . Ce n'est franchement pas commun pour un prénom . . .

Je vois le pauvre jeune homme sautiller et tenter d'esquiver de tous les côtés les projectiles qui fusent sur lui. Pas facile quand on a une jeune fille déchaînée en face de soi. Néanmoins, après qu'il se soit reçu le flacon d'après-shampoing dans l'estomac avec un grognement sourd, je pense que le châtiment a bien assez duré comme ceci.

Je me retourne alors pour tenter, en vain je m'en doute bien, de convaincre Momo d'arrêter le carnage.

_« Momo, je crois qu'il est assez puni maintenant. Je pense que désormais, il saura qu'il faut frapper à une porte avant d'entrer et . . . Hééééééééééééééééé ! _

- Kairi Okayasu . . . »

Un cri de surprise étranglé s'échappe de ma gorge alors que je vois la jeune fille brandir d'une main un extincteur que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant tandis que de l'autre elle serre son t-shirt contre sa poitrine. Non, elle ne va pas . . . J'ai bien peur que si . . . Mais vraiment, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas faire ce que je crois qu'elle va faire . . . Non, quand même pas . . . Mais je peux sentir l'aura de colère l'entourant et presque imaginer les flammes qui doivent danser dans ses yeux . . .

« Sale obsédé ! Okayastupide ! l'invective-t-elle.

- Attends Momo-chan ! C'est une méprise et . . . Kyaaaaaaaaa ! »

Il ne peut finir sa phrase et doit plonger en avant, tout comme un réflexe de survie vient de m'obliger à le faire, pour éviter l'imposant projectile qu'est l'extincteur. Heureusement pour lui, il n'est pas touché. Bon, pour moi il me serait passé au travers, mais quand même . . . Elle peut être terrifiante en colère Momo . . .

Je me relève en même temps que Kairi – j'ai décidé que ce devait être son prénom et Okayasu son nom de famille, ça sonnait mieux ainsi – et mon regard va de lui à Momo alors que j'attends, impuissante, la suite des évènements.

C'est alors que la jeune fille se saisit, à défaut d'autre arme, de sa serviette. Elle commence ensuite à la tordre du mieux qu'elle peut en s'avançant d'un air plus que menaçant en direction du jeune homme.

Ce dernier, livide, recule maladroitement avant de se retourner et de courir en direction de la porte.

« Je suis désolé, Momo-cha . . . Aoutch ! »

Pressé de sortir, il n'a pas vu l'extincteur et vient de violemment se cogner le pied droit dedans. Il boitille néanmoins tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte et sort du vestiaire. Mais, juste avant de refermer la porte, il se ravise.

« Au fait, je pensais que tu avais plus de poitrine, mais tu dois mettre des wonderbras, avec des coussinets . . .

- Sale voyeur dégénéré ! Sale pervers ! Sors d'ici crétin ! »

Momo crie en lançant de toutes ses forces sa serviette enroulée dans sa direction. Mais Kairi ferme vivement la porte et évite le projectile avec un petit rire. Puis il la rouvre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et lui adresse un petit clin d'œil.

« Je t'attendrai devant la pisc . . . »

Mais le poing de Momo en plein milieu de son visage a pour effet de le faire taire et de l'envoyer heurter le mur opposé du couloir, KO.

« Mords-toi la langue et meurs, sale Okayastupide ! » hurle-t-elle en fermant la porte avec fracas, rouge comme une tomate et le souffle court.

J'ai juste le temps d'entendre le pauvre Kairi murmurer un presque inaudible 'Méga pain de la mort . . .' avant que mes yeux ne commencent à se fermer. Non ! Pas déjà ! Pas maintenant ! Je veux rester éveillée et savoir ce qui va se passer ensuite ! Je sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais aussi terrifiante que soit Momo en colère, elle et Kairi sont plutôt amusants. Enfin Kairi a l'air d'aimer la taquiner. Peut-être est-il amoureux d'elle . . .

Je vois indistinctement l'aura scintillante qui entoure mon corps alors que mes yeux papillotent et se ferment d'eux-mêmes, sans que je puisse les en empêcher. Je tente de lutter mais je sais bien par expérience que c'est inutile. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur le pseudo sommeil qui s'empare de moi quand bon lui semble. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'essayer à chaque fois . . .

Bientôt, je cesse de lutter. Mes yeux se ferment complètement, me masquant Momo alors qu'elle ramassait ses affaires. Mes forces m'abandonnent et je ne perçois plus le bruit de ses pieds nus sur le sol. Seul mon esprit est encore actif, quoi que presque complètement embrumé. Je me laisse porter par le flot doux et infini de cette force qui fait de moi ce qu'elle veut. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Je me sens bien. Et en sécurité . . . loin de tout . . . du bruit . . . du danger . . . de . . .

_« Celui dont vous ne devez pas tomber amoureuse est toujours celui dont vous finissez par tomber amoureuse. »_

**_oOoOoOo_**

Ce murmure s'échappe des lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme alors que, dans un scintillement total, la lumière l'enveloppe, l'absorbe puis la fait disparaître. Si elle était restée consciente plus longtemps, elle aurait pu voir Momo se figer puis se redresser en scrutant le vestiaire. Elle aurait pu l'entendre murmurer qu'elle croyait avoir entendu une faible voix lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Oui, elle aurait pu. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas . . .

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoO **_

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoO **_

* * *

_Et voilà pour le premier chapitre._

_Pfiuuuu ! Ecrire au présent était un défi plutôt dur car difficile de changer lorsqu'on est habitué à écrire le récit au passé.  
Mais il s'avère que j'aime beaucoup les défis ! Tant mieux, j'ai encore 11 chapitres pour tenter de mieux me faire la main . . . TT.TT_

_Et si vous me laissiez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?_


	2. Des pensées incontrôlables

**Titre :** Errance éternelle

**Autrice :** Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Résumé :** Imaginez qu'en vous réveillant, vous ne vous souveniez de rien, que vous ne sachiez plus qui vous êtes. Imaginez que personne ne puisse ni vous voir, ni vous entendre ? Cette jeune fille est confrontée à ce problème. S'en sortira-t-elle sans dommage ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'_Inu-Yasha_ ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Rumiko Takahashi. Mais le chibi Sesshômaru qui décore mon lit m'appartient bel et bien, lui. n.n

**Note :** Ce chapitre a été beaucoup difficile à écrire que le premier, bien que je ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi il m'ait fallu franchir divers obstacles pour le terminer . . .

**Mot à insérer :** Mégalomane/mégalomanie

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoO **_

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoO **_

* * *

**Errance éternelle**

**Chapitre 2 :** _Des pensées incontrôlables, des paroles douloureuses_

'_Bon, où est-ce que je suis cette fois ?'_

C'est ma première pensée alors que j'ai conscience d'être revenue à moi. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que je m'aperçois que quelque chose . . . quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne peux dire quoi avec exactitude, mais je ne me sens pas bien, comme oppressée. Je suis sûre que si je pouvais respirer, j'aurais les plus grandes peines du monde à y parvenir.

Une sorte de pressentiment m'étouffe et me commande de laisser mes paupières clauses, de prier pour me rendormir et ainsi me réveiller ailleurs. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je m'applique à faire du mieux que je peux.

Pourtant, je ne comprends pas cette peur qui semble tenter de me grignoter le cœur petit bout par petit bout pour parvenir à m'écraser d'une sourde terreur. De quoi pourrais-je bien avoir peur, moi, être immatériel et sans plus de consistance que le vent lui-même ? Rien ne peut m'atteindre physiquement, alors que puis-je risquer ?

Ça, je ne le saurai que si j'ouvre les yeux et que j'affronte ce qui se terre là où je me trouve. C'est pourquoi, lentement, je soulève une paupière puis l'autre.

Je me trouve . . . je me trouve . . . dans une pièce entièrement vide aux murs noirs, première constatation. Seule, seconde constatation. Ce qui me frappe ensuite c'est l'absence d'électricité. Des bougies sont accrochées aux murs sur des minces supports argentés ciselés de fines arabesques. Leur lueur mouvante et blafarde semble lécher les murs et tenter de grignoter l'obscurité.

Aucune fenêtre n'offre d'ouverture sur l'extérieur et rien ne me permet donc de déterminer l'heure qu'il peut bien être. Mais cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance en soi. Qu'il fasse jour ou nuit ne change rien pour moi.

Mon inspection est vite terminée et rien dans cette pièce ne m'incite à y rester. Je m'avance vers la porte qui n'est munie d'aucune poignée, seulement d'une petite encoche prévue apparemment pour la faire coulisser sur la droite. Enfin ma droite. Et sur la gauche pour une quelconque personne voulant entrer et non sortir. Logique. Mais pourquoi le voudrait-on ? A quoi peut bien servir une pièce vide ? De débarras, peut-être . . .

Je tends la main vers la poignée. _Idiote !_ Je suspends mon geste alors que je m'admoneste intérieurement. _Oui, je sais. Ça ne sert à rien._ Tenter de passer cette porte de la façon classique est inutile. Il me faut employer la version . . . la version qui est la mienne. Même si elle me terrifie.

Ma main se dirige une nouvelle fois vers la porte, mais cette fois-ci droit devant moi, à hauteur de mon visage. A quelques millimètres, je m'immobilise et j'inspire puis expire profondément. Enfin je crois que c'est ce que j'aurais fait si j'en étais capable. Mais le simple fait d'y penser me calme quelque peu et me permet de reprendre un tant soit peu de confiance.

Et puis je me lance. Lentement, ma main frôle, puis traverse le battant, sans un bruit. J'avance d'un pas et c'est au tour de mon bras. Puis d'un autre et c'est maintenant mon épaule qui semble ne plus exister. Enfin d'un dernier et c'est tout mon être qui disparaît.

C'est là qu'elle m'envahit. Cette sensation. Une sensation désagréable. Le seul moment où je peux ressentir physiquement quelque chose. Comme l'impression de rentrer dans un lac gelé, d'être ensuite plongée dans de la lave en fusion pour finir par être ensevelie vivante au sein de la terre.

Je ne peux décrire ce que je ressens qu'avec des mots maladroits, mais suffisamment explicites de mon point de vue. C'est une expérience qu'il faut vivre pour la comprendre. C'est comme si vous n'étiez rien puis tout, la seconde d'après. Pour ensuite encore disparaître. L'impression de mourir à chaque seconde qui semble durer une éternité. Oui, je crois que c'est la définition la plus fidèle de ce que je peux ressentir. Mourir pour renaître. Le tout dans la douleur.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement une fois que j'arrive de l'autre côté, même si cela a dû me prendre en tout et pour tout deux secondes. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir la peur qui est la mienne le peu de fois où je dois me résoudre à traverser quelque chose. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de rester coincée, ou de reprendre consistance – si jamais j'en ai déjà eu une – à l'intérieur. Cette peur me hante et me consume à chaque fois que je renouvelle l'expérience. Même si j'essaye de me raisonner, je ne peux calmer mon esprit effrayé. Et la sensation éprouvée lors de la traversée n'aide en rien à être rassurée. C'est une telle souffrance ! Je me sens si oppressée et si . . .

Hé ? C'est étrange, normalement cette sensation d'étouffement disparaît une fois que j'ai traversé ce qui me fait obstacle. Alors pourquoi suis-je encore . . . _Oh mon Dieu !_ Je porte mes mains à ma bouche pour retenir un cri étranglé mêlé d'horreur et de stupeur. D'horreur surtout.

Çà et là, des cadavres jonchent le sol. Des cadavres ? Non, plutôt des squelettes encore chevelus, habillés et armés. Comme si seuls leur peau et leurs organes avaient fondu et leur sang avait été aspiré. Sauf qu'il n'y a aucune flaque de quoi que ce soit sur le sol. Ces personnes vivaient probablement une journée semblable aux autres et avaient été prises par surprise. Comme me le donnent à penser les cadavres, _non les squelettes_, des gardes mêlés à ceux des servantes.

Plissant les yeux, je peux distinguer quelques volutes de fumée d'un violet léger présentes dans l'air. Tendant la main en direction de la plus proche, je la retire vivement la seconde suivante. Aucun doute pour moi que c'est là l'origine du mal qui a tué ces gens. Cette . . . chose est emplie de vice, de mal, de perversion et d'une infinie noirceur. _Un gaz méphitique, sans aucun doute._

_Hein ? Méphikoi ?_ J'ai beau me creuser la cervelle, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir du mot que je viens d'employer à l'instant, ni de sa définition . . . Si maintenant je me mets à dire des choses que je ne comprends même pas . . .

Néanmoins, mon esprit revient bien vite à l'environnement qui est pour l'instant le mien. Aucun doute pour moi que, si j'avais été vivante, je ne le serais plus à l'heure actuelle. Le mal régnant dans ces lieux m'aurait déjà tuée, comme il l'avait fait pour les gens qui avaient eu le malheur d'être ici présents.

Relevant la tête, un mouvement attire mon attention au bout du couloir. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir un mélange de rayures pourpre et blanches que, déjà, cela disparaît. C'est impensable ! Personne ne pourrait survivre ici ! Enfin je crois. En tout cas, pas d'après ce que je vois. A moins d'avoir développé une résistance au poison ou . . . _Ou à moins d'en être l'émetteur . . ._

Suivre, ou ne pas suivre ? Ma réflexion est courte. De toute façon, je ne risque rien, alors . . . Mon corps se meut tout seul et je m'élance au bout du couloir et vois, à l'embranchement de droite, le même éclat sanguin mêlé de pureté d'en aller au-delà de ma vue.

Courant avec mon corps immatériel, je ne fais absolument aucun bruit et finis par rattraper la personne que j'avais entraperçue. J'avais donc raison, quelqu'un était encore vivant. Une femme . . . Une femme brune avec des plumes plantées blanches dans ses cheveux attachés en une sorte de courte queue de cheval. Elle est habillée d'une robe à manches longues d'une drôle de coupe aux rayures rouges et blanches et tient dans sa main droite un petit éventail et . . .

Et cela me fait penser que je ne sais toujours pas comment moi, je suis vêtue. Baissant un instant les yeux, je contemple mes vêtements. Je porte une robe, _un kimono – un kimono ? -_ semblable à cette femme, mais uniquement de coupe. Le mien est noir avec des motifs ronds à la fois rosés et violets qui semblent scintiller et vouloir repousser la noirceur qui veut s'en emparer. Etrange de ressentir cela simplement à partir de broderies sur un vêtement. Une sorte de ceinture rouge m'enserrant la taille complète mon habillement.

Relevant la tête, je m'aperçois que la femme s'est déjà considérablement éloignée. La rattrapant, je la dépasse et marche à reculons pour pouvoir l'observer à loisir.

Jeune, elle pourrait avoir entre 17 et 20 ans. Elle est charmante, je peux le reconnaître, malgré l'éclat particulier qui brille dans ses yeux rouges. _Rouges ? Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il avoir les yeux rouges ?_ Et ses oreilles où pendent de longues boucles d'oreilles vertes . . . Comment cela se fait-il qu'elles soient taillées en pointe ?

Portant les mains à mes propres oreilles, je m'assure de leur rondeur, ce qui confirme mon pressentiment. _Cette femme n'est pas humaine . . ._ Mes connaissances des êtres humains sont ce qu'elles sont, mais je me rappelle bien de chaque personne que j'ai vue ! La couleur des yeux variait : vert, bleu ou marron, parfois avec un soupçon de gris ou de noir, mais en aucun cas rouge ! Et aucun d'eux n'avait les oreilles pointues ! Etait-elle une elfe ? Même si j'ignore ce qu'est un elfe . . .

Je la vois jeter de temps en temps un regard sur les squelettes et marmonner des bribes de phrases entre ses dents. Mais jamais de façon assez audible pour que je puisse les comprendre.

Puis, elle s'arrête devant une porte semblable à toutes celles que nous avons déjà dépassées. Sommes-nous dans une sorte de château pour qu'il y ait tant de pièces ? Bonjour l'entretien que cela devait représenter. Et l'argent que cela devait coûter . . .

Je la vois respirer profondément devant cette porte, comme hésitant à l'ouvrir, comme craignant ce qui s'y trouve. Ou qui s'y trouve. Et, alors que mon impression de malaise s'intensifie, la jeune femme – puis-je vraiment l'appeler ainsi ? – ouvre la porte d'un geste sec.

D'un coup, mes genoux me lâchent et je m'affaisse au sol. J'ai peur. Je suis terrifiée. Entièrement. Parce qu'en ouvrant la porte, j'ai l'impression que cette femme a libéré tout le mal, tout le vice, toute la souillure et la corruption que peut contenir le monde. Aucun doute maintenant pour moi que le malheur qui est arrivé ici est directement lié à ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce.

_J'ai peur . . . Je veux . . . je veux rentrer . . . aller n'importe où du moment que c'est loin d'ici !_ Mais en même temps, j'ai peur de rester toute seule dans cette atmosphère putride et empoisonnée. J'ai peur alors que . . .

_« Non, attends ! »_

C'est un cri de pure terreur qui jaillit de ma gorge alors que je vois la jeune femme commencer à refermer la porte. Trois choix s'offrent à moi : aller pleurer dans mon coin et attendre que le 'sommeil' me prenne, me précipiter dans la pièce à la rencontre du mal avant que la porte ne se referme ou attendre qu'elle se referme et la traverser.

Les trois solutions ne me plaisent guère, je dois l'avouer. Mais le sentiment qui prédomine est que je ne veux pas rester toute seule. Le second est que je ne veux pas encore traverser une satanée porte !

Alors je me force à me relever, essayant de ne pas penser à la terreur qui gronde au fond de moi et qui se plait à faire danser des milliers de papillons dans mon estomac. _Je n'ai pas peur ! Je n'ai pas peur ! Je suis courageuse, rien ne peut m'atteindre ! Je n'ai pas peur !_ Pas très efficace, je le reconnais. Cependant assez pour m'aider à me mouvoir suffisamment vite pour passer l'ouverture qui se referme derrière moi avec un petit bruit sec. _Juste à temps . . ._

« Tu voulais me voir, Naraku ? »

La voix de la jeune femme est sèche, emprunte de désir de rébellion, mais étrangement soumise. Cette contradiction me pousse à me concentrer sur la pièce.

Sombre, cette dernière n'est éclairée que par deux bougies posées sur un haut chandelier à pied. Autant dire que la majorité de la pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité. D'une dimension bien supérieure à celle que j'ai quittée, ses murs sont clairs. Un seul est percé d'une longue fenêtre – ou quelque chose dans le genre – sur toute sa longueur. Fenêtre que condamnent des barreaux de bois, pour ce que je peux en juger. De faibles rayons de lune s'infiltrent à travers les interstices. Je parviens à distinguer une boule d'argent luisant au dehors. _La pleine lune . . ._

Mes yeux se tournent ensuite là où est dirigé le regard de la femme. Vers la personne à laquelle elle s'est adressée. Avançant de quelques pas chancelants, mon malaise s'amplifie et je suis sûre que si j'avais été capable de vomir, je serais en train de me vider de la plus petite parcelle de nourriture que j'avais pu ingurgiter depuis le jour de ma naissance – si jamais j'étais née.

La personne est faiblement éclairée d'un côté par la légère lueur mouvante de la flamme des bougies, de l'autre par celle, blafarde, de la lune, lui donnant une apparence fantomatique plutôt inquiétante. Terrifiante même.

M'approchant encore, malgré mon malaise devenant de plus en plus insupportable, je parviens enfin à avoir un bon aperçu de son apparence. Habillé de vêtements amples, blanc pour le haut, bleu foncé pour le bas, sa jambe gauche est repliée devant lui, alors que son bras droit est nonchalamment appuyé sur son genou droit.

Il semble légèrement plus vieux que la jeune femme de quelques années. Son visage aux traits assez fins est plutôt agréable à regarder avec ses longs cheveux ondulés d'un noir plus profond qu'une nuit sans lune. Il aurait pu paraître séduisant si une lueur malsaine ne brillait pas au fond de ses yeux rouges, lui aussi, rendus bien plus inquiétants à cause des lueurs mouvantes qui s'y reflètent.

« Te voilà enfin, Kagura. »

Cet . . . homme – même si le peu de sens qu'il me reste me crie que ce n'en est pas un – a beau être effrayant et exhaler toute la souillure existante, sa voix est magnifique, grave et envoûtante.

« Kanna est déjà arrivée, » continue-t-il.

J'entends à peine le « Ché ! » de la jeune femme, _de Kagura_, suivit d'un petit claquement sec, que mes yeux accrochent une autre silhouette qui m'avait jusque là échappée. Postée près le la fenêtre, seulement éclairée par les rayons argentés de la lune, une petite fille est assise et attend en silence.

D'environ 10 ans, elle est entièrement blanche. Que ce soient ses vêtements, sa peau, ses cheveux, les deux fleurs qui les ornent ou encore le petit miroir qu'elle tient entre ses mains pâles. Seuls ses yeux noirs marquent la différence. Une enfant albinos ? _Mais les albinos ne sont-ils pas censé avoir les yeux rouges ?_ J'ignore comment je sais cela . . . Mais je le sais, c'est tout. La chose la plus étrange chez elle, c'est qu'elle semble être absente, vide de toute émotion. Comme un corps privé de son âme.

Alors que je résume. Nous avons Nara-truc . . . euh . . . Naraku, le brun ténébreux, Kagura, la jeune femme à l'éventail, et Kanna, la fille albinos au miroir. Force m'est de constater qu'aucun n'a l'air vraiment humain, mais que seule Kagura a les oreilles en pointe . . .

Cette dernière s'avance d'ailleurs en bougonnant et va s'asseoir près de Kanna, le regard obstinément fixé sur le sol. Je m'éloigne de quelques pas du brun pour me poser entre lui et les femmes, de là où je peux les observer tous les trois. Mon malaise est toujours présent et je me demande pourquoi Kagura et Kanna ne semblent rien ressentir. Peut-être y sont-elles immunisées ou insensibles . . .

« Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai convoquées, reprend Naraku. J'attends le rapport de votre dernière mission.

- Pourquoi poser des questions pour lesquelles tu connais déjà les réponses ? »

La voix de Kagura fulmine d'une colère contenue tandis que ses yeux fusillent l'homme lui faisant face.

« Je préfère vous l'entendre dire de vive voix.

- Ché ! Inu-Yasha et sa bande sont toujours vivants et se sont sortis presque indemnes du traquenard que tu leur avais tendu.

- Presque ?

- Avec quelques petites égratignures, si tu veux savoir. Au bras pour le bonze, à la cuisse pour la taïjiya et un trou dans le ventre pour ce crétin d'Inu-Yasha qui doit déjà être en train de s'en remettre. La miko, la nekoyoukaï et le kitsune se portent comme des bébés. C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? »

Naraku se contente de tourner la tête et semble se perdre dans la contemplation de la sphère argentée qui luit au dehors. Les informations se bousculent dans ma tête. Apparemment, ces trois-là étaient en guerre contre un petit groupe de personnes.

Alors, un bonze, c'est un moine il me semble. Une taïjiya . . . terme inconnu pour moi. Une miko, je crois que c'est une prêtresse . . . Une nekoyoukaï ? J'ignore ce que ça peut être. Pareille pour un kitsune. Mais la chose qui m'interpelle le plus, est le sort de ce . . . ce comment déjà ? Nouille à chats ? Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il porter un tel nom sans mourir de honte ?

Je laisse s'échapper un petit rire comme emportant avec lui un peu de la tension qui m'accable. Cela me fait du bien et me détend. Mais à toute bonne chose il y a une fin et je tente de me reconcentrer sur le sujet qui m'avait interpellé. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il survivre avec un trou dans le ventre ? C'était cela que cette Kagura appelait 'presque indemne' ?

« Inu-Yasha est un obstacle à mon plan de conquête, reprit soudain Naraku. Un obstacle gênant, mais plaisant à maintenir en vie pour tester les nouveaux pouvoirs que j'acquière. »

_Inuyacha, c'est ça, c'est son nom !_, pensais-je, heureuse de me souvenir enfin de ce prénom étrange.

« Mais bientôt, très bientôt, j'en finirai avec lui, continue-t-il. Avec la jeune fille qui l'accompagne et le reste de son groupe. Avec Sesshômaru également dont je briserai la fierté. »

_Séshomarou ? Encore un nom plus qu'étrange . . . _Enfin chaque endroit, chaque pays, avait ses propres références en matière de prénoms.

« Et alors, je pourrais m'occuper de Kikyô et, ainsi débarrassé de tout élément gênant, avec la Shikon no tama entièrement reconstituée, j'acquérrai la puissance suprême et je règnerai ainsi en maître sur le monde ! »

J'imagine bien la tête que je dois avoir à l'instant même. _Mais il est complètement taré ce mec ! Et nombrilique ! Et égocentrique ! Et narcissique ! Et . . . et __mégalomane_ Même si je n'ai qu'une idée très vague de la signification de ces mots, ils me semblent parfaitement indiqués.

_Régner sur le monde, rien que ça ? Acquérir la puissance suprême ? Mais bien sûr ! Il est complètement narvalo celui-là ! Et puis zut ! Pourquoi je n'emplois que des mots que je ne comprends pas ?_

_Shikon no tama ?_ _Qu'est-ce ?_ Je vois l'homme brun sortir de son vêtement une sorte de grosse perle ébréchée à un endroit qui brille d'un éclat à la fois mauve et légèrement rosé. Comme . . .

Je baisse les yeux sur mes vêtements. Oui, comme les motifs qui les ornent. Sauf que mes perles à moi semblent en parfait état, et non incomplètes comme celle que l'homme aux yeux rouges tient au creux de sa main.

Rattachant mon attention sur cette perle, je plisse les yeux, concentrée. Ce si petit objet est sans aucun doute quelque chose possédant un puissant pouvoir, même si cela m'échappe plus que je ne peux le concevoir. Alors Naraku comptait développer sa future puissance à partir d'un joyau ? Et il s'en vantait en plus comme si le mérite lui revenait entièrement !

_« Ça va tes chevilles ? Heureusement pour toi que tu ne portes pas de chaussures, parce que tu n'aurais jamais pu les retirer . . ._ dis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme non dissimulée, oubliant le malaise qu'il m'inspirait.

- Kanna, montre-moi ce que devient Sesshômaru. Avance-t-il bien docilement dans la toile que je lui ai tissée ? »

La voix de l'homme me tire de ma tirade moqueuse et mes yeux croisent brièvement ceux de la jeune fille albinos. Une sorte de malaise m'envahit durant une demi-seconde, le temps pour Kanna de détourner le regard pour le fixer sans émotion aucune, sur Naraku. Cependant, pendant une minuscule fraction de seconde, il m'a semblé entrapercevoir de la surprise au fond de ses yeux bruns. _N'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas comme si elle était capable de te voir !_, me gourmandais-je.

C'est alors qu'une image commence à apparaître sur le miroir de la fillette. D'abord imprécise, elle se fait bientôt plus nette. Etant trop loin pour bien voir, je m'approche doucement. Et je dois encore avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote avec la bouche grande ouverte.

Mais il y a de quoi ! Un miroir reflète tout simplement la personne qui se tient devant, non ? Alors pourquoi celui-ci montrait-il un groupe de personnes étrangères ? Etait-ce de la magie ? Des personnes, hein ? Finalement je doute de cette dénomination pour deux des quatre êtres vivants . . .

Le premier ressemble à une sorte de dragon marron imposant avec deux têtes à crinières noires, mais sans ailes. Il était sellé et bridé – encore un terme inconnu – comme le serait un cheval.

Le second, tout petit, à la peau verte et aux grand yeux globuleux, est une espèce de crapaud croisé avec un extraterrestre. Très laid. Il est habillé d'un informe sac à patates marron et tient un long bâton avec deux têtes plantées à son extrémité. Au vu des gestes et de la cadence à laquelle s'ouvre sa bouche, il devait être en train de chanter.

Une petite fille brune en _kimono_ jaune et orange est assise sur le dragon, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. A en juger par sa mine et par les mains sur ses oreilles, le crapaud ne devait pas avoir une voix très agréable à entendre.

La dernière personne retient plus mon attention. Un instant, j'hésite sur son sexe. Un homme ou une femme ? Mais plus je contemple sa froide beauté, plus je me dis que ça ne peut qu'être celle d'un homme. L'homme le plus beau qu'il m'ait été donné de voir au cours de mes 'voyages'. De long cheveux argentés cascadent le long de son dos mais ne masquent pas ses oreilles en pointe.

Toute son attitude n'est que fierté et impassibilité. Un quartier de lune violette orne son front et deux zébrures de la même teinte s'étendent sous chacun de ses yeux. Des yeux magnifiques luisant tel de l'or fondu. _De toute beauté . . ._ Mais aussi inaccessible que si un jour je tentais de saisir du vent, ou même de la lumière, à mains nues.

Aucun doute pour moi que c'était lui ce Sesshômaru dont parlait Naraku. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il parait rayonner de puissance, de fierté et d'un calme que rien ne semble pouvoir ébranler. Je me surprends à me dire que j'aimerais savoir si sa voix s'accorde avec son physique . . .

« Bien bien, sourit Naraku. Tout se passe comme prévu. Malgré ce qu'il peut dire, Sesshômaru est aussi facile à manipuler qu'un petit enfant. Il faut juste savoir employer les bons arguments pour le faire fléchir et avancer là où je veux qu'il aille.

- Ché ! »

Il fut ténu, mais là. Kagura l'avait laissé s'échapper de façon presque inaudible, à part pour moi qui était juste devant elle, sans quitter le miroir des yeux. _Non, sans quitter l'homme aux cheveux d'argent des yeux._ En serait-elle amoureuse ? Mais surtout était-elle aimée en retour si c'était le cas ? Ou alors était-ce un amour impossible, vu qu'ils semblaient ennemis, ce qui se justifierait vu que la jeune femme semblait sous les ordres de Naraku . . . Pourtant, quelque chose me disait que l'homme n'était pas du genre à aimer. Tout dans son attitude laissait à penser qu'il n'était pas de ceux qui ouvraient leur cœur.

Un mouvement dans le miroir attire mon attention et celle des autres. Sesshômaru venait de se saisir de quelque chose sur la branche d'un arbre et de le lancer sur la tête du crapaud vert. Apparemment son chant l'énervait aussi. Mais après un temps de silence gêné, l'autre recommence. Sûrement à bout de patience, l'homme aux cheveux semblables à une cascade d'argent liquide se retourne et assomme E.T. – qui était E.T., je ne cherche même pas à essayer de le comprendre – d'un bon coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne.

Naraku part d'un grand éclat de rire qui me fait sursauter, et croiser de nouveau le regard aussi noir et profond que le néant de Kanna. _Calme-toi, elle ne peut pas te voir, c'est impossible._ Pourtant, ses yeux ne me quittent pas d'un pouce.

Mal à l'aise, je me relève et recule de quelques pas, ses yeux me suivant toujours. _Non non, elle ne peut pas me voir . . . Mais si jamais elle le peut, je devrais en être heureuse, non ? Ce serait la première fois . . . Pourtant . . ._ Pourtant il n'y a qu'un moyen d'en être absolument certaine.

Mais, alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, Kanna me devance, sans pour autant me lâcher du regard.

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cette pièce, » dit-elle d'une voix neutre et atone, s'accordant parfaitement avec son apparence.

Naraku arrête de rire alors que le miroir reprend son apparence originale et que Kagura regarde autour d'elle, méfiante.

« En es-tu sûre, Kanna ? demande la jeune femme aux yeux rouges.

- Oui, » répondit-elle du même ton monocorde.

Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Comment ? Pourquoi ? C'est impossible pourtant ! Elle ne peut pas me voir, c'est . . . c'est . . . Pourquoi est-ce que je ne parviens pas à m'en réjouir et à hurler ma joie ? Peut-être est-ce à cause de l'ambiance malsaine qui règne ici et de la peur que m'inspire cette souillure . . .

_« Comment peux-tu me voir ?,_ parvins-je enfin à demander d'une voix ténue et tremblante. _Comment est-ce possible ? Personne n'y est jamais parvenu__ auparavant._

- Je suis la fille du néant, me répond-elle simplement. Je peux voir tout ce qui s'y rattache.

_- Du néant ?_ hoquetais-je._ Tu veux dire que je fais partie du néant ? Que je ne suis rien ?_

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kanna ? lui demande Kagura.

- Elle me demande comment je peux la voir, alors je lui réponds.

- Mais qui ?

- Elle. »

Kanna pointe du doigt l'endroit où je me trouve et deux paires d'yeux rouges se posent sur moi sans me voir. Mais je ne le remarque pas vraiment. J'y suis habituée. Mais . . .

Le néant . . . Je ne serais rien ? Juste un bout du néant égaré par erreur, perdu par mégarde ? Non, c'est impossible, je ne suis pas . . . Je ne peux pas être . . . ou plutôt ne pas être . . .

_« Non ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »_

Je hurle à pleins poumons et m'écroule au sol. J'aimerais tellement pleurer, mais je sais que je n'en suis pas capable. Et ça me fait mal. Terriblement mal. Ajoutant une autre marque indélébile à celle que la révélation de la fillette albinos venait déjà de graver en moi.

« Elle vient de crier, commente-t-elle sans me quitter des yeux, et elle s'est recroquevillée par terre.

- Possède-t-elle une quelconque puissance, Kanna, l'interroge Naraku d'une voix égale.

- Je l'ignore, répond-elle docilement. Je n'arrive pas à bien comprendre ce qu'elle est. Et parfois, c'est comme si elle disparaissait pour revenir l'instant d'après.

- . . . âme errante. Absorbe . . . Peut-être . . . utile. »

J'arrive à peine à comprendre ce que l'homme dit. Pas que cela m'intéresse vraiment de toute façon.

Kanna hoche la tête, je le vois confusément. M'absorber ? Comment ? Enfin cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Ou plutôt, cela n'en a plus maintenant. Je ne suis rien, c'est bien cela qu'elle avait dit, non ? Juste un bout du néant . . . Et elle a dit être la fille du néant, non ? Alors autant que je retourne d'où je viens. Là au moins, je pourrai retourner à mes origines . . .

Son miroir se met à briller alors que je le regarde et je me sens attirée. Pas dans le sens où j'ai envie d'aller vers elle, mais plutôt comme si un puissant courant d'air m'aspirait. Pourquoi lutter, après tout, je ne suis rien. Même si j'avais pris goût à mes aventures solitaires, même si j'en souffrais, elles me plaisaient. Mais tout est fini à présent.

Lentement, je commence à glisser sur le sol, comme aspirée en direction du miroir. Un regain d'énergie me pousse à tenter de m'éloigner, une partie de moi voulant encore 'vivre'. Une autre me dit de me laisser faire, que je vais enfin retourner là où j'oublierai mes problèmes. Et cette partie-là est la plus puissante, la plus combattante, la plus incisive. Elle tente par tous les moyens de faire taire la toute petite voix qui tente de hurler qu'elle veut continuer à voyager. Mais elle, elle me murmure que tout se passera bien pour moi, qu'il faut que je me laisse aller.

Fermant les yeux, je repense à mes précédents voyages, aux différentes époques visitées, aux gens que j'ai pu rencontrer. A Momo et Kairi. Je me demande s'ils finiront ensemble, malgré le côté pervers du jeune homme. A Kagura et à ses – peut-être – sentiments pour ce Sesshômaru. A la beauté de cet homme aux oreilles en pointe et aux yeux envoûtants. A l'alien vert qui ne sait pas chanter. A la petite fille et ses fleurs. A Kanna, la fillette albinos que rien ne semble émouvoir. A Naraku et à sa mégalomanie galopante, à sa folie absurde des grandeurs par des moyens autres que les siens.

Mon esprit s'embrume, comme si ma tête s'emplissait peu à peu de coton. Mais c'est à peine si je m'en rends compte. Tout ce qui importe c'est que je me laisse porter au gré de ce qui vient, sans m'inquiéter de ce qui m'arrivera. Parce que rien ne peut m'arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je ne suis pas vivante . . . Parce que je suis issue du néant . . . Parce que je vais . . .

_« Le plus difficile est d'ouvrir les yeux sur son propre aveuglement. »_

_**oOoOoOo**_

Ce murmure s'échappe des lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme alors que, dans un scintillement total, la lumière l'enveloppe, l'absorbe puis la fait disparaître. Si elle s'était battue plus longtemps, elle aurait pu voir les yeux de Kanna s'agrandir de surprise de façon presque imperceptible, Kagura se figer et scruter la pièce, son éventail déplié ainsi que les yeux de Naraku s'étrécir en deux minuscules fentes laissant apercevoir une légère lueur sanguine.

Elle aurait pu entendre murmurer Kanna, avouant que la jeune fille avait disparu avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'absorber, Naraku lui répondre que l'âme d'une sale gamine qui ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait ne lui serait de toute façon d'aucune utilité. Elle aurait peut-être pu voir Kagura cacher un petit sourire derrière son éventail.

Oui, elle aurait pu. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas . . .

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoO **_

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoO **_

* * *

_Un chapitre plus dramatique qu'il n'était prévu qui ne me satisfait pas entièrement, malgré le fait qu'il réponde tout de même à une partie de mes attentes . . ._

_Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez._


	3. De peur et d’espoir

**Titre**** :** Errance éternelle

**Autrice**** :** Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Résumé**** :** Imaginez qu'en vous réveillant, vous ne vous souveniez de rien, que vous ne sachiez plus qui vous êtes. Imaginez que personne ne puisse ni vous voir, ni vous entendre ? Cette jeune fille est confrontée à ce problème. S'en sortira-t-elle sans dommage ?

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages de _La Roue du Temps_ ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Robert Jordan (paix à son âme).

**Note**** :** Le début de ce chapitre est certes un peu étrange, mais je crois que c'est le passage que j'ai pris le plus plaisir à écrire. C'est un chapitre important pour l'évolution de mon personnage. n.n

**Mot à insérer**** :** Eléphant

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoO **_

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoO **_

* * *

**Errance éternelle**

**Chapitre 3**** :** _De peur et d'espoir_

Tout n'est rien. Rien n'est tout.

Le vide, l'inconsistant, l'irréel, l'impalpable, l'inexistant.

Le néant.

Cette entité n'est rien, mais elle accueille tout. Tout ce que l'on rejète, tout ce que l'on méprise, tout ce que l'on perd, tout ce qui devient obsolète. Somme toute, le néant est un énorme fourre-tout qui prend ce que l'on veut bien lui donner.

Nimbée d'une douce lueur, une jeune fille flotte parmi les limbes de ses souvenirs. Parmi le peu de souvenirs qu'il lui reste. Un seul revient de manière récurrente, la tourmentant et la faisant souffrir, comme une sorte de cauchemar acharné.

Elle souffre. Pas physiquement, non. Mais son âme est torturée, blessée, lacérée par les dernières paroles dont elle se rappelle. Tourmentée, elle a envie d'abandonner la lutte car rien ne la rattache à quoi que ce soit.

De son corps immatériel, pas un son ne s'échappe, pas un mouvement ne se fait. Son cœur ne bat pas. Elle ne respire pas. Elle n'« est » pas. Et pourtant, elle revit encore et encore la même scène.

Elle pleure. Son âme pleure. Des larmes invisibles. Des larmes qui ne sont connues que d'elle. Des larmes qui ne sont pas. Des larmes qui n'existent pas . . .

**_oOoOoOo_**

Des sanglots, des larmes, des reniflements. Une infinie tristesse.

Le noir.

La souffrance est tout.

Le néant.

Je suis la souffrance.

J'ai mal, tellement mal. Pourtant, je n'existe pas, non ? Alors pourquoi suis-je capable de ressentir ce genre de chose ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je cette sensation d'oppression en moi, fille du néant ?

Le néant n'est pourtant rien. Juste un trou noir infini où rien ne survit. Aucune consistance, aucune sensation, aucune conscience, aucune émotion.

Sanglots, larmes et reniflements.

Alors pourquoi ai-je si mal ? Pourquoi cette douleur qui me crie que je veux tout simplement être, que je ne veux pas croire ce qu'il m'a été dit, que chaque chose a un sens et une place et qu'il doit en être de même pour moi ? Pourquoi ai-je tellement envie de croire cette voix ?

Et pourquoi n'aurai-je pas le droit d'être moi ? Et tout simplement le droit d'être ? Pourquoi le mériterais-je moins qu'un autre ? Aurais-je mérité une punition quelconque ? Mon état actuel en serait-il la cause ?

Mais cela signifierait que j'aurai déjà été auparavant, non ? Que je « vivais ». Réellement. Avec un vrai corps, des souvenirs, une famille, des amis . . . Que j'ai tout perdu pour une raison inconnue . . .

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne cesse de me poser toutes ces questions ?

Si seulement tout cela pouvait me revenir . . . Non, plutôt si seulement cela pouvait déjà être vrai, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour. N'importe quoi ! Et je ferais tout ce que je serais en mesure de faire. Rien que pour avoir une lueur d'espoir. Car l'espoir, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, faible lueur menaçant de s'éteindre telle la frêle flamme d'une bougie exposée à une tempête.

L'espoir contre le néant . . . La bougie contre la tempête. Combats ô combien inégaux . . .

Toujours ces sanglots et ces reniflements.

Est-ce moi qui pleure ainsi ? Non, bien sûr que non, puisque je ne suis pas vivante. Je ne respire pas, donc ce ne peut être de mon fait. D'ailleurs ce corps immatériel qui est le mien n'est pas hydraté. Je ne peux verser aucune larme.

Alors qui ? Kanna m'avait aspirée dans le néant, non ? Quelqu'un peut-il pleurer dans le néant ? Quelqu'un peut-il « vivre » dans le néant ? Non non, c'est impossible. Alors comment ? Qui ?

'_Allez, ouvre les yeux. Force-toi !'_

Ouvrir les yeux ? Ils étaient fermés ? Alors ces ténèbres ne sont pas dues au néant, mais uniquement au fait que mes paupières sont clauses ? Non non, pas d'affolement, ma fille. Qui te dit que lorsque tu les ouvriras, tout sera différent ? Pourquoi tout ne serait-il pas qu'obscurité ?

Et pourquoi pas l'inverse ? J'entends nettement quelqu'un pleurer, j'en suis certaine ! Alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas également le voir ? En quoi serait-ce différent, hein ? Je veux m'y raccrocher à cet espoir, même s'il n'est que chimères. Parce que je veux espérer et m'en sortir. Enfin je crois que c'est ce que je souhaite. Je ne sais plus vraiment . . . Mais je veux espérer, ça c'est certain !

J'hésite finalement. J'ai peur de ce que je vais voir. Ou ne pas voir. J'ai peur d'être déçue. Mais l'espoir n'est rien sans peur et la peur n'est rien sans espoir, non ? Sinon espérer ne servirait à rien puisque l'on connaîtrait à l'avance le résultat. La peur réside dans l'espoir tout comme l'espoir réside dans la peur.

Et j'ai décidé d'espérer !

Mes paupières s'ouvrent brusquement et je sens comme une main glacée me broyer de l'intérieur. La main de la peur. Mais je sens aussi la douce chaleur de l'espoir, bien que très faible, brûler en moi. Chaleur qui me donne force et courage.

Et je vois . . . le noir . . . Non non, c'est impossible, je . . . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que . . . ? Non, paniquer ne sert à rien. Je me suis trompée, c'est tout. Ces sanglots étaient imaginaires, voilà pourquoi je les entendais. Ils n'étaient sûrement que le reflet de mon âme - si j'en ai une - blessée et je les ai interprétés de la façon qui m'arrangeait le plus. C'est aussi simple que ça. Et ce n'est pas la lumière tremblotante de ce petit feu de camp qui pourrait me faire changer d'avis !

Une minute . . . La lumière d'un feu de camp ? Mais alors . . . Je lève la tête et rencontre un pâle croissant argenté luisant faiblement.

Je vois ! Ô c'est merveilleux je vois ! Nous sommes en pleine nuit, c'est pour ça qu'au premier abord je ne voyais rien ! C'est magnifique ! Tout simplement génial ! Comment pourrai-je décrire cette joie extatique qui me remplit et me consume toute entière ?

_Hmm ? Extakoi ?_ Non, cela n'a pas d'importance ! Qu'est-ce qu'un mot sans signification à côté du soulagement de s'apercevoir que mes craintes étaient infondées ? Je ne suis pas dans le néant ! Je suis revenue . . .

Revenue ? Ma joie retombe bien vite. Je ne suis pas revenue. Mon corps vaporeux en est la preuve même. _Mais non idiote, pas ce 'revenu' là !_ Je ne suis peut-être pas de chair ni de sang, mais j'ai continué mon voyage entre les différents espaces. Ce qui veut dire que la tentative de la fillette albinos a échoué. Je ne suis pas retournée au néant . . . Non, je préfère penser que je n'y suis pas _allée_.

Peut-être m'a-t-il rejeté. Peut-être ne suis-je pas destinée à y aller. Peut-être ne suis-je pas vraiment rien ? Ai-je le droit d'espérer ça aussi ?

Je distingue confusément le même bruit de sanglots ainsi que des voix étouffées par la nuit qui viennent du feu de bois. Mais avant de me diriger dans leur direction, mes yeux parcourent rapidement l'obscurité environnante pour découvrir ce qui m'entoure. Ce que mon esprit ne tarde pas à désigner comme étant une ménagerie ambulante. Un cirque.

Un immense chapiteau se dresse fièrement un peu plus loin, des roulottes çà et là. Des animaux en cages : des lions et des ours endormis. Des animaux entravés : des chevaux et des éléphants. Trois éléphants : un mâle aux longues défenses, une femelle avec les siennes à peine plus courtes et un jeune éléphanteau.

Comment ai-je la certitude de pouvoir différencier le mâle de la femelle ? Cela fait partie des rares connaissances qui me restent. Même si j'ai comme une sorte d'incertitude quant à ce que j'avance.

Je me dirige maintenant lentement en direction du feu, comme le papillon attiré par la flamme d'une bougie. A la différence que le papillon ignore le danger. Moi je le connais, mais il ne peut m'atteindre. Alors là où le fragile insecte se brûlera les ailes et mourra, je resterai et continuerai à errer.

Une petite roulotte, éclairée de l'intérieur, est accotée au feu de camp devant lequel sont rassemblées trois personnes. Le premier est un homme assez sec, au teint bistre – _bistre ?_ – juste vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un drôle de chapeau. Assez laid, je dois dire. Le chapeau, hein. L'homme en lui-même n'est pas dénué d'un certain charme avec son torse imberbe, quoi que maigre. Même si, assit en tailleur avec les yeux exorbités ainsi et la bouche grande ouverte, il a l'air d'un parfait idiot . . .

Mon regard suit le sien et mes oreilles trouvent l'origine des sanglots. Une jeune femme, vêtue d'une simple chemise blanche et d'une cape, pleure. Sa natte est d'une longueur impressionnante. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le fait de la voir en chemise qui donne cette tête-là à l'homme.

Non, selon moi, ce serait peut-être qu'elle est dans les bras d'un homme aux longues moustaches blanches probablement assez âgé pour être son père. Ou même son grand-père ! Même s'il fait à peu près la même tête que l'autre homme, qu'il s'efforce sans résultat de cacher, et qu'il tapote maladroitement l'épaule de la jeune femme d'un geste qui se veut sûrement réconfortant. Les mains de cette dernière sont crispées sur la chemise de son vis-à-vis et sa tête pressée contre sa poitrine, étouffant sa voix, ne laissant que les sanglots me parvenir.

Ainsi, c'était elle qui m'avait 'réveillée'. Peut-être aurais-je continué à dormir si le bruit de ses larmes ne m'avait pas tirée de mon engourdissement et de mes sombres pensées. Peut-être lui dois-je beaucoup . . .

Brusquement, la jeune femme s'écarte, marmonne entre ses dents et se dirige, dans le noir, en directions des roulottes endormies. Pieds nus, je le remarque pour la première fois. Un instant, je ne sais que faire. Dois-je la suivre, même si elle semble choquée, ou dois-je rester ici avec les hommes pour tenter d'en apprendre un peu plus ? Mais peut-être puis-je faire les deux, non ?

D'accord, je n'ai pas le don d'ubiquité – je crois que je commence à me faire à l'idée d'employer des mots dont je ne connais pas le sens – mais cela ne m'empêche pas de rester un peu avec les hommes puis de rejoindre la jeune femme un peu après. Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs suit la jeune femme du regard puis pince sa chemise entre deux doigts, marmonnant vaguement quelque chose au sujet d'humidité. Apparemment, les larmes avaient assez coulé pour détremper sa chemise.

Après un regard sur son cadet, sans un mot, il s'assoit également en tailleur tout en soufflant dans ses longues moustaches blanches, de la même couleur que ses sourcils broussailleux et ses cheveux. Si je pensais que le premier homme était assez osseux, celui-ci l'est bien plus.

Il sort ce qui ressemble à une pipe au long tuyau de ses vêtements et commence à la remplir de tabac. Après un temps d'hésitation proportionnel à celui qu'il mit pour fermer sa bouche et pour que ses yeux retrouvent une taille normale, l'homme au chapeau imite son aîné. Et, sans un mot, ils se mettent à fumer.

Quelques minutes passent ainsi, dans le silence total, seulement troublé par leur souffle exhalant la fumée blanchâtre. Silence qui commence légèrement à me porter sur les nerfs.

_« Vous ne pourriez pas parler un peu, non ? Juste un peu pour que je sache ce qu'il se passe. Allez quoi ! »_

Je sais qu'ils ne peuvent m'entendre, et je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. L'expérience avec Kanna a été assez pénible comme ça. Parce que j'ai désormais peur que quelqu'un me voit. Parce que j'appréhende une histoire similaire à celle qu'il s'est passé dans le château maudis. Je crois que je préfère 'vivre' de cette façon, en spectatrice muette et invisible, que de m'entendre à nouveau dire que je n'étais qu'une partie du néant . . .

« Dans quoi Nynaeve et Elayne se sont-elles fourrées cette fois-ci ?, interrogea l'homme au torse nu en secouant lentement la tête, éveillant mon attention.

- Je l'ignore, répondit le vieil homme avec un soupir. Mais il reste fort à parier qu'elles refuseront de nous en parler tant qu'elles ne le jugeront pas nécessaire. Mais pour que Nynaeve soit dans cet état là . . . Elle s'est excusée ! ? Nynaeve, s'excuser ! Autant essayer de civiliser un Trolloc !

- Je préfèrerai affronter un de ces chevaux-sangliers à mains nues plutôt que de me risquer à lui demander des excuses, » approuva son compagnon en ayant un signe de tête en direction des éléphants.

_Un Trolloc ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_Chevaux-sangliers ?_ Nom singulier, quoi qu'ils peuvent se monter comme les chevaux et ont des défenses comme les sangliers. Alors pourquoi pas ? Après tout, chacun appelle chaque chose comme il le désire.

Résumons la situation : je me trouve dans un cirque, entourée de deux hommes dont j'ignore le nom, avec une jeune femme effondrée s'appelant Nynaeve et semblant mordre autant qu'elle aboie, et une Elayne quelque part. Maigre comme début. Ah, si. Ces demoiselles ont des ennuis.

_« Je vous en prie messieurs, faites comme si je n'étais pas là et continuez, je serais ravie d'en apprendre plus. »_

Seulement, ils se bornent à garder un silence pensif, fumant lentement leur pipe. L'homme au torse nu frissonne, se lève, fouille dans un sac et en sort une sorte de chemise qu'il enfile. Puis il retourne s'asseoir, sans un mot.

Enervée par le manque de coopération des hommes, je me détourne et me mets en devoir de parcourir le camp à la recherche de la jeune femme en chemise. Je la retrouve finalement non loin de là où sont entravés et dorment les trois éléphants. Je me joins à elle sans qu'elle le sache, ne voyant pas les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues mais les devinant aux sanglots qui la secouent.

Quittant les pachydermes, elle reprend lentement sa route, trébuchant sur les aspérités du chemin, errant dans le noir le plus complet. Pas un instant elle ne semble songer à chercher de la lumière. Alors je la suis, ombre invisible et indissociable des méandres de la nuit.

Je ne sais combien de temps passe, je n'en ai pas vraiment la notion. Mais ses sanglots finissent par se calmer et seules des larmes silencieuses roulent sur ses joues humides. Ses yeux luisent, rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Alors, lentement, elle reprend le chemin de la roulotte.

Je ne peux m'empêcher à la fois de l'envier et de la plaindre. Je l'envie car elle, elle peut exprimer sa douleur, l'extérioriser, la forcer à sortir, ne pas la laisser la grignoter puis la dévorer de l'intérieur. Parce qu'elle a des amis, ou peut-être une famille, qui s'inquiètent pour elle. Les yeux des hommes jetant de fréquents regards dans sa direction me l'on bien fait comprendre.

Et je la plains parce qu'elle doit vraiment affronter une chose horrible pour pleurer autant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Quelle peut bien être sa peine ? La mort d'un parent, d'un ami ? Son fiancé - elle me paraît un peu jeune pour être mariée - peut-être ? Un animal de ce cirque ? Ou peut-être quelqu'un était-il malade ou parti . . .

Il me tarde vraiment de savoir, de comprendre, même si je brûle de ne pas pouvoir être d'une quelconque utilité. C'est très frustrant . . . Tellement que j'ai envie de hurler. Mais cela ne servirait à rien. Et puis personne ne m'entendrait . . .

Nynaeve passe devant les deux hommes qui la suivent des yeux sans en avoir l'air. Pas qu'ils avaient besoin de le faire. Ils auraient simplement tourné la tête, je suis sûre qu'elle ne s'en serait même pas aperçu.

Elle pousse la porte de la roulotte et entre. Je me précipite et me faufile à sa suite, souhaitant éviter le passage non obligatoire à travers la porte autant que je le peux. A la lumière de la petite lampe, je peux voir son visage luisant de larmes alors qu'elle repousse sa tresse châtain, enlève la cape de ses épaules et l'accroche sur une patère.

« Je ne pouvais pas rester éloignée, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Allez dormir. Je la veillerai. Il faut que je la veille. »

Toute à la contemplation de Nynaeve, je m'aperçois enfin qu'elle n'est pas seule. Une femme blonde aux cheveux rassemblés eux aussi en natte repose sur une couchette. Elle est pâle et respire très lentement. Trop. Nul doute pour moi que c'est de là que vient la souffrance de la jeune femme. Elle est inquiète pour son amie, ou sa parente malade. Bien malade à voir ses traits tirés.

Une autre jeune femme est présente. Ses cheveux sont aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lune et cascadent en boucles naturelles le long de son dos. Autant la blonde a l'air d'être la plus âgée, autant celle-ci à l'air d'être la plus jeune de quelques années. Comme ses deux compagnes, elle est belle, avec beaucoup de charme. Être moi-même du sexe féminin ne m'empêche pas de m'en rendre compte.

'_Laquelle est Elayne ?' _ne puis-je m'empêcher de me demander.

Je vois la brune se relever sans hâte tout en lissant ses jupes. Elle aussi semble préoccupée.

« Je n'ai pas encore envie de dormir non plus, répond-elle alors que ses traits las témoignent de son épuisement. Je pense que je vais aller faire un tour moi aussi. »

Alors que la brune se dirige lentement vers la porte, Nynaeve hoche la tête et va prendre la place qu'elle vient de libérer, s'asseyant sur la seconde couchette, le dos voûté, ses pieds sales pendant au-dessus du sol. Pas une seule seconde ses yeux ne quittent la femme allongée, pas même lorsque la troisième jeune femme sort, se faisant happer par la nuit environnante.

Après un instant d'hésitation, et le fait de voir la porte se refermer, je décide de rester avec les deux jeunes femmes nattées. Quelque chose me dit de demeurer ici. Peut-être une sorte de pressentiment, qui sait ?

Quelques secondes passent avant que je ne me décide à venir m'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme à l'air perdu. Cela lui donne d'ailleurs un air étrange. Son visage est doté de traits énergiques, preuve de caractère. Comme l'avaient précisé les deux hommes dehors. Une femme forte, mais désormais brisée par quelque événement tragique.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, commençais-je, mal à l'aise, mais je suis certaine que tout va s'arranger. Elle va guérir. Tu vois, elle reprend un peu de couleurs et il me semble que sa respiration est plus profonde. Cela ne sert à rien de te morfondre. »

Vaines paroles que les miennes, aussi audibles pour elle qu'elles le seraient pour quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la terre. Pourtant je pense que des paroles réconfortantes ne seraient pas de trop pour elle. Elle a vraiment l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est l'air coupable que je peux lire sur son visage. Pourtant une maladie ne peut . . . Maladie ? Mais peut-être s'agit-il d'un accident, non ? Après tout, j'ai cru entendre parler d'ennuis . . . Peut-être se sent-elle responsable ? Peut-être est-ce la cas, peut-être pas.

_« Parfois, il est des choses contre lesquelles nous ne pouvons rien. On a beau faire tout ce que l'on peut, elles se produisent, tôt ou tard. Parfois le dénouement est heureux, parfois non. Mais il ne faut pas s'apitoyer sur soi en ressassant le passé. Je ne crois pas en ce qu'on appelle le 'Destin', même si je me contredis un peu, mais j'ai décidé d'aller de l'avant, parce que je veux croire en l'espoir. Parce que je veux croire tout court. Alors croies en son rétablissement prochain, et elle se rétablira. »_

_Rhoo arrête de parler pour ne rien dire !_, m'invectivais-je. A quoi bon l'encourager, de toute façon, elle ne m'entend pas. C'est vrai, mais . . . Mais j'aimerais tellement être utile à quelqu'un . . . _Non non non ! Rappelle-toi de Kanna et tu souhaiteras te cacher dans un trou de souris plutôt que de venir en aide à quelqu'un !_

« Attends Gaidal . . ., souffle l'alitée. Attends-moi . . . Gaidal. »

Propos murmurés, mais tellement pleins de détresse et de souffrance. Propos qui font tressaillir Nynaeve. Elle se prend la tête entre les mains et je la vois résister aux nouveaux sanglots qui l'assaillent. Un long gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« C'est de ma faute !, sanglote-t-elle. Ô Lumière c'est de ma faute à moi et à mon orgueil stupide. Si seulement j'avais eu un peu de bon sens, si j'avais été un peu plus prudente . . . Mais non, il a fallu que je n'en fasse qu'à ma tête et que je me jette dans les problèmes la tête la première. Je commence à me comporter comme un homme . . . »

Un rire sans joie, presque emprunt d'un début de folie remplace les sanglots. Mon attention se fait plus vive alors qu'elle continue son monologue coupable.

« Je ne suis qu'une poltronne, qu'une gourde entêtée, continue-t-elle. Si seulement j'avais bien mesuré les dangers, si je n'avais pas été paralysée par la peur qui avait pris le pas sur la colère . . . Si j'avais fait ce que j'aurais dû, j'aurais pu éviter tout cela ! J'aurai pu la sauver ! Ô Lumière, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Ses mains quittent sa tête et s'enroulent autour de ses bras, sans doute pour calmer les tremblements qui l'assaillent. Néanmoins, elle continue à parler, d'une voix moins précipitée, comme peu à peu voilée par le sommeil.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Birgitte, murmure-t-elle. Si j'avais réfléchi au lieu d'agir impulsivement comme un homme, jamais elle n'aurait été arrachée de force au _Tel'aran'rhiod_ et elle aurait pu renaître aux côtés de Gaidal, exactement comme elle le fait depuis des siècles. Mais maintenant, alors qu'elle n'était que rêves, invisible et méconnue de tous, elle est là en chair et en os. Peut-être qu'elle n'est plus liée à la Roue du Temps et à son tissage, désormais. Et tout est de ma faute. Tout ça à cause de mon orgueil, de ma stupide fierté et de cette satanée peur ! Oh j'ai mérité chacun des coups de Moghedien, chacun ! Et j'en mériterais encore le double ! Jusqu'à être rouge comme un coucher de soleil . . . »

Ses mains quittent ses bras et reprennent le chemin de son visage alors que ses coudes se posent sur ses genoux. Mais je n'écoute plus que d'une oreille ses murmures qui se font de plus en plus inaudibles et décousus. Une histoire de jambon dans un fumoir ainsi que d'une mère et d'un père qui s'embrassent. Ou qui regrettent de s'embrasser, je ne comprends pas très bien.

Non, je concentre plutôt mon attention sur ce que je viens d'apprendre. La jeune femme blonde se nommerait donc Birgitte. Et son accident serait la faute de Nynaeve. Qui s'en voulait et se sentait entièrement responsable. Peut-être avait-elle forcé cette Birgitte à aller dans un endroit dangereux et que cela avait mal tourné ? Logique donc qu'elle s'en sente responsable. Je pense que je serais dans le même état qu'elle si cela m'était arrivé.

Et cette Moguemachin ? Etait-ce la jeune fille brune qui était sortie ? Elle l'avait battu en guise de punition ? Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir . . . Peut-être quelqu'un d'autre du cirque ? Sinon c'était peut-être Elayne . . . Oui, c'était plus que probable, puisque le moustachu avait englobé Nynaeve et Elayne dans le même panier.

'_Mais maintenant, alors qu'elle n'était que rêves, invisible et méconnue de tous, elle est là en chair et en os.'_

Ce qui retient le plus mon attention, c'est cette histoire pas très claire de monde et de rêves. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle entendait par une roue qui tisse - une roue ne tisse pas normalement, non ? – mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'interpelle le plus.

Cette femme, Birgitte, viendrait d'un monde qui la garde jusqu'à ce qu'elle renaisse dans celui où je me trouve. Le Telquelquechose, non ? Une chose pareille est-elle possible ? Mais comment renaître d'un monde à un autre ? Et surtout, si personne ne la connaissait, ne pouvait la voir, comment Nynaeve la connaissait-elle, ainsi que son histoire ? Un mythe local ? Pas un fait établi, je pense.

Restait à savoir comment elles s'étaient rencontrées et comment Birgitte s'était retrouvée ici. Si elle fait bien partie du monde des rêves . . . Non, voyager dans les rêves est impossible. Et en sortir avec quelqu'un, encore moins. Enfin je crois. Bien que cela me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, une sensation légère de peur indéfinissable.

Hmm ? Des souvenirs ? Je l'espère bien. Bien que j'ai plus l'impression que c'en soit une, d'impression. Enfin, je n'ai pas envie de vraiment penser à tout ça pour l'instant. Parce que j'ai désormais une nouvelle lueur d'espoir.

Un espoir infime, très très mince . . . Mais un espoir quand même. La seule chose en laquelle je peux encore croire.

Parce que si Birgitte vivait effectivement dans le monde des rêves, être immatériel et invisible, peut-être suis-je un peu dans le même cas . . . Peut-être dois-je attendre quelqu'un qui me prendra par la main et me guidera vers un monde où j'aurais – ou retrouverais – un corps fait de chair et de sang. Peut-être.

Cela n'est sûrement que chimères. Mais m'y rattacher et y croire me donne un petit regain d'énergie et un nouveau sourire. Parce que si je peux croire en quelque chose, je peux continuer à aller de l'avant. Parce que je n'ai plus peur de ce qui m'attend. Enfin si, mais moins.

_« Je sais que ma voix est inaudible et qu'elle ne peut te parvenir,_ dis-je,_ mais je voudrais te remercier. C'est moi à l'origine qui voulait t'apporter mon aide, mais c'est finalement toi qui m'a été d'un grand secours. Merci. Merci infiniment. Je ne pense pas pouvoir te rendre la pareille un jour, mais si jamais l'occasion se présente . . . »_

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que mon corps entier commence à luire d'une douce lueur qui devient bien vite aveuglante. Très rapidement, mes yeux se ferment, trop lourds pour rester ouverts. Je sens mon corps flotter et mon esprit se vider, puis s'embrumer.

Pour une fois, je ne tente pas de résister et je me laisse emporter par ces doux flots qui seront seuls maîtres de ma prochaine destination. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Parce que j'ai quelque chose en quoi croire maintenant. Et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment.

_« Recevoir une pierre sur la tête, c'est un mal qui existe. La honte, l'infamie, l'opprobre, l'insulte, la culpabilité ne sont que des maux qu'autant qu'on les sent. »_

**_oOoOoOo_**

Ce murmure s'échappe des lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme alors que, dans un scintillement total, la lumière l'enveloppe, l'absorbe puis la fait disparaître. Si elle avait tenté de se battre ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, elle aurait vu Nynaeve tressaillir sur sa couchette, sans pour autant relever la tête.

Et elle aurait vu la jeune femme brune, Elayne, se figer sur le pas de la porte et scruter avec attention l'intérieur de la roulotte, une flèche d'argent à la main.

Oui, elle aurait pu. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas . . .

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoO **_

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoO **_

* * *

_Ouf . . . Fini. Chapitre avorté dans son projet pour cause de plantage d'ordi et de squattage du second.  
__Mais finalement, je suis contente qu'il en soit ainsi. Il me plait bien comme ça et je pense que la suite aurait peut-être été trop lourde pour ce que je voulais faire passer.  
__Mais tout est là, c'est le plus important. Et ce que j'ai écrit me contente amplement._

_Reviews ?_


	4. Rire et souvenirs, éléments de la vie

**Titre de la fic**** :** Errance éternelle

**Autrice**** :** Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Résumé**** :** Imaginez qu'en vous réveillant, vous ne vous souveniez de rien, que vous ne sachiez plus qui vous êtes. Imaginez que personne ne puisse ni vous voir, ni vous entendre ? Cette jeune fille est confrontée à ce problème. S'en sortira-t-elle sans dommage ?

**Disclamer**** :** Les personnages de _Shinobi Life_ appartiennent à Shoko Conami. Dommage, il est marrant, Kagetora. n.n

**Couple**** :** On ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait un couple à proprement parler. Beni et Kagetora sont attirés l'un vers l'autre, le savent, mais n'osent pas l'avouer.

**Mot à insérer**** :** String

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoO **_

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoO **_

* * *

**Errance éternelle  
**

**Chapitre 4**** :**_ Rire et souvenirs, les éléments de la vie_

Lorsqu'on a touché le fond, on ne peut guère aller plus bas et, d'une poussée vigoureuse nous ne pouvons que remonter par la suite. Après une période de malheur survient forcément une période de bonheur. Après la pluie le beau temps, non ?

C'est pleine de ces pensées positives que j'ouvre les yeux. Ma période noire est passée, du moins je l'espère. La révélation de Kanna a été un immense choc pour moi, quelque chose de très dur à affronter et à accepter. Mais j'ai su retrouver un peu d'espoir grâce à Nynaeve et Birgitte. Même si j'ai réellement été bouleversée. Tellement que, pour une fois, je n'ai même pas pensé à regarder comment j'étais habillée . . .

_« Bah, tant pis, je vais me rattraper aujourd'hui, »_ dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Baissant les yeux, je détaille ma tenue. Un débardeur noir quelque peu décolleté, assez pour apercevoir la rivière entre mes seins, s'attachant derrière la nuque, pas de soutien-gorge à ce que je peux voir. Un pantalon blanc moulant taille basse avec une paire de petites baskets noires. Je ne peux empêcher un tressaillement (que je ne ressens pas mais que je devine) de me parcourir en voyant nettement ce qui dépasse de ce pantalon. Des petites ficelles de la même couleur. _Un __string__ . . . Je déteste les __strings__ ! Heureusement que je n'ai aucune sensation tactile, parce que sentir ce bout de ficelle entre mes . . ._

Je me fige soudain dans mon soulagement pour mon postérieur et mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je venais bien de dire que je détestais les strings, non ? Que je ne supportais pas la sensation d'en porter, non ?

Je porte la main à ma bouche, retenant un gémissement étranglé. Cela . . . cela voudrait-il dire que des souvenirs me reviennent ? Si c'est le cas, cela signifierait que j'avais pu me faire des souvenirs avant d'être ce que je suis. Ce qui impliquerait que j'ai vécu, que j'ai eu une vie. Que j'ai auparavant été vivante. Que je ne le suis plus . . .

Peut-être suis-je effectivement morte, allez savoir. Je suis prête à l'accepter – ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire quelque chose contre de toute façon. Mais savoir que j'ai eu des souvenirs, peut-être une vie . . . Comment décrire ce sentiment qui m'envahit ? Peut-être comme une sorte de satisfaction. Satisfaction de me dire que Kanna s'est trompée, qu'elle avait tort.

Je ne suis pas la fille du néant. Peut-être m'y suis-je égarée en cours de route, mais je n'en suis pas 'née'. C'est ce que je me dis maintenant. C'est ce que je préfère penser. Je suis morte, je suis une âme errante. Et j'espère de toutes mes forces que je finirais par me souvenir de ma vie antérieure.

Oui, je veux me rappeler. Rien que pour me prouver que j'ai raison, que j'ai bien vécu. Je sais, c'est étrange de vouloir prouver que l'on est mort. Mais, pour moi, si je suis bien morte, cela signifie que j'ai vécu. C'est étrange, hein ? J'avoue être un peu perdue aussi, tout est si soudain. Mais je veux croire, je veux espérer. C'est tout ce que je peux faire après tout . . .

« Princesse Beni !

- Hm . . . »

Je me rends soudain compte que je ne suis pas seule. J'examine vite la pièce qui me semble être une chambre. Une très grande chambre avec une baie vitrée donnant sur un immense jardin. Ok, je dois être dans une famille riche. Très riche. Les tableaux aux murs semblent de valeur. Les tapisseries et les rideaux aussi. Sans parler du lit . . . Un lit à baldaquin comme je suis sûre que je n'en reverrai jamais !

« Princesse Beni ! C'est le matin ! »

Hum ? C'est de là que proviennent les voix. Je m'approche, à la fois curieuse et gênée. Je ne voudrais pas déranger . . . Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, entre 16 et 18 ans je dirais, est allongée et dort. Mais c'est le jeune homme, un peu plus âgé je dirais, qui retient mon attention. Brun, plutôt mignon, dans une sorte de costume de ninja – je suis sûre que je sais ce que c'est ! – aussi noir que la nuit, un long foulard enserrant son cou, une épée accrochée dans le dos.

Même si son habit jure un peu avec la modernité apparente de la chambre, ce n'est pas cela qui fait que mes yeux manquent de jaillir de leurs orbites. Non, c'est plutôt sa position . . . Il se tient la tête en bas, les pieds solidement ancrés sur le plafond ! C'est impossible ! Rassurez-moi, ça l'est bien, non ? Comment fait-il ? Il a des ventouses sous les pieds comme les mouches ou les geckos – geckos ? - ? Non, il doit avoir un truc, c'est sûr. Si les hommes pouvaient marcher au plafond je m'en souviendrais ! Enfin je crois . . .

En tout cas la jeune fille, Beni, a l'air aussi surprise que moi. Elle ouvre de grands yeux et reste un instant figée, fixant la tête se trouvant quelques dizaines de centimètres au-dessus de la sienne. Puis elle s'extirpe de ses draps, les repoussant comme si sa vie en dépendait et lève une jambe. Son pied heurte la mâchoire du jeune homme qui ne bronche pas.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de pas entrer comme ça dans ma chambre ! ! !, hurle-t-elle, visiblement en furie.

- Mais c'est impossible !, répond son vis-à-vis avant de sauter en souplesse sur le sol, juste à côté du lit. Ma mission est de vous protéger. »

Alors comme ça ils se connaissent, hein ? Sa mission est de protéger la jeune fille ? Minute, ne l'a-t-il pas appelée 'Princesse Beni' ? Une princesse ? Alors il serait son garde du corps. Drôle d'accoutrement en tout cas. Mais il a l'air de prendre son rôle au sérieux, et c'est le principal.

Cela n'empêche, comment a-t-il fait pour rester suspendu au plafond ?

« Je ne dois pas m'éloigner de vous un seul ins . . . » continue-t-il.

Mais Beni le coupe dans sa phrase.

« Une minute ! Tu ne vas pas rester ici pendant que je m'habille ? ! » s'exclame-t-elle.

Bizarrement, le jeune garde du corps ne répond pas et se contente de détourner ostensiblement le regard, évitant de croiser celui de celle qu'il doit protéger.

« Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ! ! !, s'emporte-t-elle. Tu vas rester ? ! »

Oui, il prend peut-être son rôle trop à cœur . . . Ou alors c'est un vulgaire pervers qui veut juste profiter de l'occasion . . . Mais un point me chiffonne – c'est possible de chiffonner autre chose qu'une feuille ou du tissu ? - . . . Ils semblent se connaître, alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est la première fois que se pose cette question de surveillance lors de 'l'habillage', si je puis dire, enfin penser.

« J'y crois pas . . . Quel pervers . . . » murmure-t-elle en allant s'asseoir dans un coin de sa chambre, entourant de ses bras ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine.

Ce qui me permet de la détailler avec plus d'attention. Du moins ses habits. Elle porte un petit haut rose sans manche qui lui arrive au-dessus du nombril et un pantalon bleu clair taille basse. On dirait presque qu'elle a dormi toute habillée. Je n'ai pas l'impression que cela ressemble à un pyjama.

Alors qu'elle se penche un peu plus en avant, je vois le regard de l'homme se poser sur elle. Ou plutôt sur son postérieur . . .

_« D'accord . . . »_

Ok, je comprends pourquoi . . . Très beau string noir, vraiment. Mais comment peut-on porter de pareilles choses ? Et puis de la façon dont ça dépasse, c'est tout sauf esthétique. Mais c'est vulgaire. Enfin ce n'est que mon humble opinion . . .

Soudain le jeune homme se jette sur Beni et saisi son string de chaque côté, la forçant à se relever. Puis il ne met à tirer dessus de toutes ses forces.

« Princesse Beni ! ! Vous avez remis un pagne ! ! !, grogne-t-il autant me semble-t-il sous l'effort que de désapprobation.

- Aaaïe ! Tu vas me fendre en deux ! ! » hurle la jeune fille sous le coup de la douleur.

Je ne peux dire à quel point je compatis. Vraiment. J'ai même le réflexe de porter mes mains à mon entrejambe en signe de solidarité. Son garde du corps doit être fou . . . Il n'imagine pas comment ça fait mal ou quoi ? Enfin je crois que la question ne se pose même pas. Il _est_ fou. Parce que comparer un string et un pagne . . . Il n'a jamais vu de string de sa vie ou quoi ?

C'est alors que les nœuds sur les côtés du sous-vêtement se dénouent sous la pression exercée. Légèrement déséquilibré, le jeune homme se retrouve avec l'objet du délit entre les mains. La tête qu'il fait est assez comique, je dois l'avouer. On dirait vraiment que c'est la première fois qu'il en voit un. Même s'il n'a pas l'air gêné pour un sou.

« C'était moins une . . ., soupire Beni tout en dardant un regard meurtrier vers son bourreau – alors qu'il est censé la protéger ! Heureusement qu'il est à ficelles . . . T'as failli me couper en deux ! »

Je vois alors avec stupeur le jeune homme porter le string à son entrejambe, comme s'il allait l'essayer.

« C'est la première fois que j'en vois un comme ç . . .

- Ne le mets pas ! ! !, crie-t-elle alors qu'elle lui donne un coup de chausson sur la tête. T'es con ou quoi ! ?

- Non, je m'appelle Kagetora, je vous l'ai déjà dit princesse Beni. »

Je ne peux empêcher un petit rire de franchir mes lèvres. Il était drôle ce Kagetora. Bizarre, c'est certain, mais drôle.

_« Beni, où as-tu été le dénicher cet énergumène ?,_ murmurai-je entre deux gloussements. _En tout cas merci, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri._

- Depuis que nous sommes dans ce monde d'illusions, reprend le jeune homme en se frottant la tête avec un regard désapprobateur, vous avez beaucoup changé . . . C'est affligeant . . .

- Hein ? »

Beni ne semble pas comprendre. J'avoue que moi non plus. Quel monde d'illusions ? Et puis je ne voudrais pas dire, mais à part l'argent, je ne trouve pas que Beni ait quoi que ce soit d'une princesse. Enfin bon, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, mais quand même . . .

« Princesse, pourquoi exhibez-vous ainsi votre corps ?

- Exhib . . .

- J'aimerais que vous vous absteniez de mettre des tenues aussi osées. » la coupe-t-il.

Des tenues osées ? Je ne sais pas à quelle époque j'ai vécu – si j'ai effectivement vécu – mais la tenue de Beni ne me semble pas osée du tout. Ce qui doit être caché l'est et sa tenue est correcte, enfin l'on exclue le string à ficelles. Quoi que je sois mal placée pour dire ça. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si j'avais choisi de m'habiller ainsi . . . Il sortait de quelle époque ? A moins d'avoir été élevée avec une vieille éducation . . .

« T'es mal placé pour dire ça !, rétorque Beni avec sarcasme – et j'approuve sa tenue de ninja est beaucoup plus voyante ! Des tenues osées . . . D'accord ! Voilà ce que je te propose. On va faire un marché ! Je vais me couvrir un peu plus comme tu le désires, et en échange . . . en échange tu vas aussi devoir faire un petit effort vestimentaire.

- Je . . .

- Non, c'est ça ou rien. Bon, ne bouge pas, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut. »

Beni tourne alors le dos à Kagetora, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de répondre. Elle fouille quelques secondes dans un tiroir de sa commode, en sort quelque chose puis se dirige vers la porte.

Et là, il est temps pour moi de réfléchir. Est-ce que je reste avec Kagetora en espérant en apprendre un peu plus sur lui ou est-ce que je suis Beni ? Bonne question . . . D'un côté le jeune homme étrange est amusant, mais je doute qu'il soit du genre à parler tout seul. De l'autre, la jeune fille serait plus à même de pouvoir me renseigner parce que plus impulsive. Et puis j'avoue être un peu curieuse de voir le reste de la maison . . .

_D'accord, alors suivons Beni !_ Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt mis en action ! Je me précipite à la suite de la 'princesse', me glissant _in extremis_ par l'ouverture de la porte alors qu'elle se refermait. Enfin presque. Je retiens un cri alors que la porte claque sur mon poignet. Pas de douleur puisque je suis immatérielle, mais à cause de cette horrible sensation que je ressens lorsque je traverse quelque chose. Cette impression de mourir pour renaître . . . C'est la première fois que je ne la ressens pas dans l'intégralité de mon corps, mais je vous jure que ce n'est franchement pas agréable. Je vais devoir être plus rapide à l'avenir . . .

Mais pour l'instant, ma priorité est de rattraper Beni qui a pris pas mal d'avance. Je la suis en silence, m'émerveillant de l'immensité de la demeure qui est la sienne. Même si elle n'a pas le comportement d'une princesse, sa famille a certes la fortune qui correspond à ce rang.

Oh, la jeune femme ouvre une porte et moi, toute à mon hébétude, je me suis encore faite distancer !

_« Attends-moi,_ dis-je ne arrivant à sa hauteur. _Oh . . . Non, en fait je n'ai rien dit . . . Oublie. »_

Elle ne m'entend pas donc pas besoin de m'excuser vous me direz, mais bon, réflexe. Non, parce qu'elle n'a pas besoin que je l'accompagne aux toilettes quand même . . .

Un mouvement au bout du couloir attire mon attention. Quelqu'un approche. Un homme d'une bonne vingtaine d'années, bien de sa personne, blond à lunettes. Un costume blanc de bonne coupe, une chemise rouge, avec une cravate à rayures noires et blanches. Je n'aime pas ses yeux. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans son regard me gène . . .

La porte s'ouvre et Beni sort. Aucun bruit de chasse d'eau et ce qu'elle avait dans la main a disparu. Nul doute pour moi qu'elle est allée se 'rhabiller'. En la voyant, l'homme s'arrête et s'incline devant elle. Mais la jeune fille se contente de fermer la porte et de continuer son chemin, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu.

_« Euh Beni . . . C'est malpoli ce que tu viens de faire là . . ._

- Puis-je vous parler un instant, mademoiselle Beni ?

- Je n'ai ni l'envie ni le temps de parler avec vous, Takezaki. »

_Oui, vraiment malpoli . . ._ Mais je me dépêche de la suivre. Le sourire que je viens de voir effleurer les lèvres de cet homme ne me plaît guère. J'en serais capable, je suis sûre que j'aurais la chaire de poule . . .

Beni continue son chemin en silence et nous croisons quelques domestiques qu'elle ne semble pas voir, perdue dans ses pensées. Moi aussi je réfléchis. A ce que j'ai vu, à ce que j'ai entendu. La jeune fille est-elle une princesse ou non ? J'avoue être tentée de dire oui, mais je ne le pense pas. Certes, sa famille me semble très fortunée mais Beni ne cadre pas avec l'image que je peux avoir d'une princesse.

J'imagine plutôt une jeune fille en robe, timide et polie, bien élevée. Rien à voir avec Beni. Oh, je ne dis pas qu'elle est mal élevée, mais elle me semble un peu trop . . . impulsive et avec un langage parfois un peu cru . . . Mais que sais-je vraiment des princesses après tout ?

Ensuite vient la question de Kagetora. Est-il vraiment un ninja ? Si oui, pourquoi est-ce que quelque chose me dit que les ninjas n'existaient que par le passé et qu'ils ne le devraient plus dans cette époque qui me semble moderne ? Mais encore une fois, puis-je vraiment juger de ce qui est ancien ou moderne. Suis-je en position ou en droit de le faire ?

N'empêche, avec son look, il semble décalé. Dans son attitude aussi. Sans parler du fait qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'est un string . . . Instrument du diable ! Bon, j'exagère un peu. Mais juste un peu . . . Mais ses vêtements . . . Beni et ce Kage . . . euh non . . . Takezaki, les leurs sont différents.

Nous arrivons dans une pièce remplie de vêtements de toutes sortes. La jeune fille se met à fouiller et à trier. Je m'assois à même le sol, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine, les bras les entourant.

_« Dis Beni, je sais que tu ne peux pas m'entendre, mais ce Kagetora . . ._

- Est-ce que quelqu'un me croirait si je disais que ce garçon est en fait un ninja qui a voyagé dans le temps ?, murmure-t-elle pour elle-même.

_- Quoi ! ? »_

Je me redresse brusquement et m'approche d'elle, ma curiosité et mon intérêt piqués au vif. _Un ninja qui a voyagé dans le temps . . . C'est possible ?_ Mais en même temps, cela expliquerait certaines choses, non ? Pourtant ça me paraît tellement irréel et tiré par les cheveux . . . Enfin après la femme venant du monde des rêves, le serait-ce tant que ça ?

« Il m'appelle princesse . . ., continue-t-elle sur le même ton, mais évidemment, je n'en suis pas du tout une. Je ne suis que Beni Fujiwara, une simple lycéenne.

_- Je m'en doutais !_, dis-je fière de mes déductions. _Mais pourquoi te prend-il pour une princesse alors ?_

- Il semble qu'il y ait eu une princesse du même nom que moi parmi mes ancêtres. Apparemment, nous nous ressemblons énormément.

_- Ça pour une coïncidence ! Mais pourquoi est-il là alors ?_

- Kagetora la protégeait avant d'arriver ici et il est persuadé que je suis cette princesse. Et il croit en plus que ce monde, si différent de celui de son époque, est une illusion.

_- Alors c'est de ça qu'il voulait parler tout à l'heure !_

- Je n'arrive pas à lui dire la vérité, à lui dire que je ne suis pas celle qu'il croit . . .

_- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu . . . »_

Je me tais alors, la bouche grande ouverte. Ce qui venait de se passer là, c'était . . . On aurait dit que nous venions d'avoir une conversation là, non ? Genre, comme deux personnes normales s'entendant et se répondant, non ? Est-ce qu'elle . . .

_« Beni, tu . . . »_

Ma phrase est avortée avant d'avoir pu aboutir alors que la jeune fille se lève et me marche littéralement dessus ! La sensation avec un être vivant est différente d'avec un objet. Je sens une douce chaleur m'envahir, comme si la vie coulait en moi. Comme si j'existais . . .

Mais elle se dissipe rapidement et c'est la morosité qui la remplace. Elle ne m'a pas vu. Ni entendu . . . Mes questions coïncidaient juste avec ses réponses, rien de plus. Pour elle je ne suis pas là, je n'existe même pas. Je ne suis qu'un courant d'air parmi l'oxygène qu'elle respire. Non, je suis encore moins que ça. Parce qu'on a conscience de l'existence l'air, même si on y pense peu. Moi, personne ne sait que je suis là, en spectatrice invisible.

Accablée, je me relève néanmoins et suis de nouveau Beni. Je sais que je ne dois pas me laisser abattre, que j'ai choisi de positiver, mais de se faire rappeler certains détails est parfois blessant. Comme ma non-existence pour tout ce qui n'est pas moi. Parce que je suis la seule à avoir conscience de moi-même . . .

C'est lorsque la jeune fille ouvre une porte que je m'aperçois que nous sommes de retour à sa chambre. Je cherche alors Kagetora des yeux, me demandant quelle bêtise il pourrait bien sortir. Rire me changerait les idées et ne pourrait que me faire le plus grand bien.

Je le vois, adossé au mur perpendiculaire à la baie vitrée, le visage doucement éclairé par les rayons du soleil matinal. Il a les yeux fermés, les bras croisés sur le torse et ne semble pas nous . . . Il ne semble pas avoir entendu Beni entrer. _Il dort ?_ Après un rapide coup d'œil, la jeune fille pose les vêtements qu'elle a dans les bras et saisit une couverture. Doucement, sans faire de bruit, elle s'approche.

« Je ne dormais pas, dit-il soudain en repoussant la couverture dont Beni allait le recouvrir.

- Hein ? Voyons Kagetora, s'exclame-t-elle avec un soupçon de reproche, dors un peu ! Tu ne t'allonges jamais pour dormir !

- Princesse Beni, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi ! Ma mission est de vous protéger à chaque instant.

- A tout moment ? Ecoute !, s'emporte-t-elle. Si tu manques de sommeil, tu ne peux pas me protéger. C'est normal que je m'inquiète ! »

C'est en effet tout à fait normal. Je serais dans le même cas que Beni, je pense que je m'en ferais tout autant. Après tout, elle a l'air de tenir à lui, alors elle s'inquiète. Qui ne le ferait pas dans pareilles circonstances ?

« Ne me sous-estimez pas, princesse ! Ne vous faites pas de souci !

- Fais ce que je te dis ! Juste un petit peu ! ! »

Beni avance vers lui à grands pas et le pousse doucement mais fermement en direction de son lit. Elle m'a l'air décidé à le faire obéir. Et je pense qu'elle a raison. Après tout il est censé lui obéir, non ? Alors . . . Hmm . . . Oh oh, je crois que . . .

« Princesse ! Ah . . . Arrêtez . . .

- Allez ! Tu peux même utiliser mon lit ! Ah ! »

_J'avais raison !_ Beni poussant et Kagetora se débattant, la suite était inévitable. Une descente de lit, le lit en lui-même. Quoi de plus logique que l'un des deux se prenant les pieds dedans ou glissant dessus ? Même si j'aurais plutôt eu tendance à penser que ce serait le ninja qui, en perdant l'équilibre aurait entraîné sa 'princesse'.

Mais en fin de compte, c'est Beni qui a glissé et qui est tombée sur le jeune homme. Et, je ne sais par quelle étrange circonstance, mais c'est lui qui se retrouve sur elle . . . Je m'approche un peu . . . Oh ! Eh bien ils ne se sont pas manqués on dirait. Magnifique baiser que voilà. Ils sont tellement surpris qu'ils ne bougent plus. C'est drôle. En même temps j'imagine que ça doit être assez embarrassant pour eux . . . Mais ils sont mignons comme ça.

C'est finalement Kagetora qui semble reprendre ses esprits le premier. Il se redresse brusquement, le dos de la main gauche sur la bouche. Il est tout rouge . . . Ce pourrait-il que ce soit son premier baiser ? C'est marrant, il regarde Beni comme si elle s'était transformée en extraterrestre.

Remarque, dans le genre la jeune fille semble assez choquée. Elle aussi est écarlate, quoi que moins que son vis-à-vis. Ces grands yeux levés vers le ninja ne laissent pas transparaître de gêne, ou très peu. Non, on dirait plutôt qu'elle est . . . hum surprise, c'est sûr, mais aussi heureuse de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Peut-être que je me trompe, mais c'est mon intuition. Qu'elle soit féminine ou non.

« Kage . . ., murmure-t-elle.

- Je . . . je . . . m'excuse . . ., bafouille le jeune homme en reculant de quelques pas. Ce . . . ce n'était pas mon intention . . . »

Cette façon qu'il a de s'excuser me paraît peu commune. Beni sait bien que c'est un accident, puisque c'est elle qui l'a provoqué sans le vouloir.

« Veuillez me pardonner ! ! !, la supplie-t-il d'un ton affolé tout en s'agenouillant puis se prosternant devant elle. Princesse Beni ! ! Je suis désolé ! ! ! Pardonnez-moi ! ! »

Pourquoi cette impression qu'il a commis une faute irrémissible ? Hein, irréquoi ? Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé un mot de ce genre . . .

Kagetora a fermé les yeux, et ses paupières sont crispées, tout comme le sont ses poings sur la descente de lit. Au fur et à mesure, sa voix se fait de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus pressante, de plus en plus angoissée. La rougeur de ses joues n'a pas disparue, elle s'accentue même.

Oui, il s'excuse vraiment trop pour être honnête. Enfin je ne dis pas que ses excuses ne le sont pas, mais . . . Je pense . . . je pense qu'il est amoureux de la princesse qu'il protège, donc par extension, qu'il est amoureux de Beni, convaincue qu'elle est cette fameuse princesse. Ses excuses sont plus destinées à faire en sorte qu'elle ne le déteste pas. Peut-être estime-t-il qu'elle devrait lui en vouloir.

Au fur et à mesure de ses excuses, le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit et l'éclat dans ses yeux, d'étonné passe à triste, douloureux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'excuse. Il croit bien faire, mais le jeune homme ne fait que la blesser d'avantage à chaque mot prononcé. Chaque syllabe est une épine enfoncée un peu plus profondément dans son cœur. Et elle a mal, si mal . . . Cette sensation, si douloureuse . . . qu'on a envie de mourir . . .

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que . . . ?_

« Je vous en prie, oubliez cet incident !

- Ne t'excuse pas ! hurle Beni avant que sa voix ne devienne plus faible, presque tremblante. Ce n'est pas la peine . . . de t'excuser autant ! Je . . . je ne suis pas . . . la princ . . . »

Ses derniers mots se perdent à l'intérieur de la main qu'elle vient de plaquer sur sa bouche pour les étouffer. Allait-elle révéler à Kagetora qu'elle n'était pas sa 'princesse' ? Cette question, je me la pose alors que ma propre main est portée à ma poitrine douloureuse tandis que mon corps se met une nouvelle fois à luire, signe que je vais à nouveau disparaître.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mal, mais cette douleur lancinante serait presque pire que celle que je ressens lorsque je passe au travers d'un objet. Dans ces cas-là, je meurs pour mieux renaître. Cette sensation est différente. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mal à en mourir, mais de ne jamais pouvoir m'en remettre, que jamais je ne pourrais surmonter cela. Que si je meurs, c'est de manière définitive, pour toujours.

Encore des souvenirs ? Peut-être bien, peut-être seulement de la peine pour Beni . . . Non, je crois que c'est bien plus que cela . . . Une impression comme du . . . vécu . . . Peut-être ai-je eu une mauvaise expérience par le passé. Si jamais j'ai eu un passé . . .

Mon esprit se vide peu à peu des éléments de la journée, comme si c'était vital pour que je disparaisse à nouveau. Mon corps luit, mes yeux se ferment, mes souvenirs d'aujourd'hui s'en vont rejoindre les méandres de mon cerveau. Tout s'efface. Kagetora marchant au plafond, la scène du string, la révélation de Beni, l'affrontement, le baiser, les excuses, la douleur . . . Tout s'en va, rien ne reste. Et lentement, je me dissous dans la lumière matinale.

_« Toutes les vérités sont bonnes à dire, mais c'est nous qui ne sommes pas tous bons pour les entendre. »_

_**oOoOoOo**_

Ce murmure s'échappe des lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme alors que, dans un scintillement total, la lumière l'enveloppe, l'absorbe puis la fait disparaître. Si elle avait lutté pour rester consciente un peu plus longtemps, elle aurait vu Kagetora saisir un kunaï et étudier la chambre d'un regard froid et scrutateur, à la recherche d'un éventuel assassin embusqué en voulant à la vie de sa 'princesse Beni'.

Elle aurait aussi pu voir Beni se figer sur son lit, les mains crispées sur les draps, cette expression douloureuse en partie effacée par la surprise.

Oui, elle aurait pu. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas . . .

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoO **_

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoO **_

* * *

_Un petit chapitre ma foi intéressant et amusant à écrire. Avec une petite nouveauté par rapport au chapitre précédent, comme à chaque fois.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_P.S. : Oui, je déteste les strings. Ça c'est vu tant que ça ? XD_

_Alors, une petite review ? n.n_


	5. Un besoin pour chacun

**Titre**** :** Errance éternelle

**Autrice**** :** Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Résumé**** :** Imaginez qu'en vous réveillant, vous ne vous souveniez de rien, que vous ne sachiez plus qui vous êtes. Imaginez que personne ne puisse ni vous voir, ni vous entendre ? Cette jeune fille est confrontée à ce problème. S'en sortira-t-elle sans dommage ?

**Disclamer**** :** Les personnages de _Vampire Knight_ appartiennent à Matsuri Hino. Et si je veux un Kaname Kuran, je fais comment ? n.n

**Couple**** :** Hmmm . . . Il n'y en a pas à proprement parler. Disons que j'évoque de possibles Yûki/Kaname Zero/Yûki.

**Mot à insérer**** :** Sang

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoO **_

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

**Errance éternelle**

**Chapitre 5**** :**_ Un besoin pour chacun et à chacun son besoin : les pensées négatives ne sont pas faites pour nous aider à avancer_

Aujourd'hui est différent de demain autant qu'il est sûr que le premier sera suivi du second. Sauf si la mort décide de s'en mêler, auquel cas personne n'y peut rien. Mais dans le cas d'une vie, rien n'est plus certain. Des mauvaises langues diront que chaque jour est la continuité du précédent, que leur quotidien est monotone, immuable et reste inchangé. Mais aujourd'hui ne peut être exactement semblable à hier tout comme demain ne le sera pas avec aujourd'hui. Il y a certes des similitudes, mais les différences sont plus présentes. Bonnes ou mauvaises.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'ouvre les yeux sur cette nouvelle 'journée' qui s'offre à moi. Le soleil brille faiblement à l'horizon, de telle sorte que je ne sais pas si l'aube se lève ou si, au contraire, le crépuscule touche à sa fin.

Regardant ce qui m'entoure, je m'aperçois que je suis entourée d'arbres. Conclusion logique, je dois me trouver quelque part dans des bois ou une forêt. Et toute seule. Instinctivement, mes yeux se baissent pour que je puisse observer les vêtements que je porte.

Une veste blanche bordée de broderies noires au col, sur le revers des manches, aux poches, tout le long de la fermeture, sur les côtés et les extrémités. Elle couvre un chemisier noir dont le col dépasse sur le sien. Un ruban rouge sang la maintient fermée. La jupe plissée est faite du même tissu blanc et m'arrive juste au-dessus de genoux. Je porte des bas immaculés qui m'arrivent qui à mi-cuisse ainsi que des chaussures marron foncé montant à mi-mollet. Malgré tous mes efforts, je reste incapable de voir si je porte le même bout de tissu maudit que la dernière fois . . .

C'est alors que j'entends des cris commencer à résonner. Etant donné leur caractère aigu, je pencherais pour des cris féminins. En très grand nombre. Curieusement, cela ne ressemble guère à des cris de peur . . . Intriguée, je décide d'aller voir.

Mes pas m'amènent devant un mur immense dans lequel se distingue une imposante porte avec une arche gravée de fleurs que je suis trop loin pour pouvoir identifier. Peut-être des roses, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Derrière se trouve un magnifique bâtiment entièrement blanc, excepté les tuiles noires du toit, et relativement étendu. Une plaque de marbre gravée indique que je me trouve devant le _Pavillon de la Lune_. _J'aime beaucoup ce nom._

Devant le mur est amassé un nombre impressionnant de personnes. Ou plutôt uniquement de filles. Des filles piaillantes comme si elles étaient à un concert de Patrick Bruel. _Patrick Bruel ? C'est qui ça ? Un concert ? Un chanteur probablement . . ._ Bah, pas que cela soit très important sur le moment.

Tiens, c'est marrant, elles sont toutes habillées du même uniforme que celui que je porte en ce moment, mais avec les couleurs inversées. C'est-à-dire que leur uniforme est noir avec les broderies blanches. Je serais dans un établissement scolaire ? Probablement un lycée, si j'en crois les jeunes filles que je vois. Elles me paraissent un peu trop âgées pour être au collège.

Mais qu'attendent-elles ici ? Qu'y a-t-il derrière cette porte ?

« Reculez ! Reculez ! »

Une voix s'élève parmi le brouhaha ambiant, celle d'une jeune fille. J'essaye de la repérer parmi la masse grouillante, mais cela m'est difficile. Je dois me rapprocher. C'est ce que je fais, tout en restant à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas entrer en contact avec une tierce personne. Le contact humain n'est pas par définition désagréable, bien au contraire, mais les traverser ou les sentir me traverser ne fait que renforcer ma conscience ne pas être au sens premier du terme. De ne pas exister. Et c'est bien plus douloureux que n'importe quoi, même plus que de traverser un objet.

« C'est l'heure du couvre-feu pour les élèves de la Day Class, alors retournez dans votre pavillon ! »

Ça y est, je la vois ! C'est une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains lui arrivant aux omoplates et aux grands yeux noisette, assez petite sans doute guère plus d'1m50, qui court un peu partout. Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 15 ou 16 ans. Contrairement aux autres filles, elle porte sur son bras gauche un brassard blanc, aux bordures rouges avec une rose de même couleur dessinée en son milieu.

Day Class ? Classe de jour ? De quoi parle-t-elle ? Est-ce simplement le nom de leur classe ou cela impliquerait-il qu'il y aurait une Night Class ? Y aurait-il des cours dans la journée et d'autres le soir ? Ce genre d'établissement existerait ?

Pleine d'énergie, la jeune fille tente de repousser de son mieux ses camarades à droite de la porte, comme pour laisser le passage libre. Je la trouve bien téméraire d'agir ainsi alors qu'il y a tant de monde à gérer. Cela doit être bien difficile. Surtout seule. Mais pourquoi fait-elle cella ?

« Pousse-toi de là, chargée de discipline ! », crie l'une des filles.

_Ah d'accord, ceci explique cela . . ._ Je comprends maintenant mieux pourquoi elle y met tant d'énergie. Mais faire tout ce travail et endosser toutes les responsabilités que cela doit représenter seule . . . Elle doit vraiment être courageuse !

C'est alors que quelque chose de surprenant se passe. Alors que le côté gauche envahissait rapidement l'espace dégagé par le côté droit, les filles se mirent soudain à reculer aussi vite qu'elles le purent, jusqu'à former une ligne droite impeccable. Enfin juste sur la gauche, la jeune châtain luttant toujours à droite.

Et c'est là que je le vois et m'approche prudemment pour ne pas toucher quelqu'un. Un magnifique jeune homme qui devait avoir tout au plus 17 ou 18 ans d'environ 1m80. Grand, il a de magnifiques cheveux argentés qui lui effleurent à peine la nuque et de beaux yeux parme. Il porte deux anneaux d'argent au lobe de l'oreille gauche et trois sur le cartilage de l'oreille droite.

Son uniforme est le même que celui des filles. Enfin presque. Bien entendu, il ne porte pas de jupe mais un pantalon noir. Le ruban rouge est remplacé par une cravate de la même couleur. Sa veste ouverte laisse voir un veston de la même couleur également nanti de rayures blanches, lui-même recouvrant une chemise immaculée qui n'est pas boutonnée au col.

Ah, lui aussi arbore le brassard des chargés de discipline – enfin je suppose que c'est ça qu'il représente. Je crois apercevoir une sorte de chaîne argentée cachée à l'intérieur de sa veste, mais je n'en suis pas certaine.

Non, parce que ce qui m'interpelle le plus chez ce jeune homme, c'est l'expression de son visage. Ses traits sont durs et implacable. De lui émane une sorte de détermination farouche, de colère latente, d'écoeurement et, presque parfaitement camouflée, de peur. Mais seules la détermination et la colère peuvent se voir sur ce visage aux traits durs. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi plus une des filles n'ose le dépasser, comme si une frontière invisible se trouvait là, impossible à dépasser.

Ah ! Mais on dirait qu'il y a une courageuse dans le lot ! L'une des jeunes filles tente de passer, sous les encouragements de celles qui n'osent pas, alors que le jeune homme regarde droit devant lui, impassible mais imposant. Un pas. Encore un pas, et elle l'aurait dépassé.

« Je te déconseille de faire un pas de plus. Si tu ne me dépasses ne serait-ce qu'un seul petit millimètre, je te ferai pleurer toutes les larmes que ton corps peut contenir, et plus encore. »

Sa voix claque, neutre, comme un fouet, arrêtant la fille sur place, tremblante. Tout d'un coup, elle ne semble plus être si certaine d'elle et ne plus avoir envie d'outrepasser les limites imposées. Elle ne tarde pas à faire quelques pas trébuchants en arrière tout en bredouillant de vagues excuses terrifiées.

Et, alors que la jeune fille châtain a toujours autant de mal de son côté, les portes commencent à s'ouvrir.

« Kyaaa ! Les voilà !

- La Night Class arrive ! Kyaaa !

- Kyaaa ! Kyaaa ! Kyaaa ! »

Et autres cris stridents similaires. La Night Class, hein ? Alors j'avais raison ? Il existe bien des cours du soir dans cet établissement ? Ce qui voudrait dire que l'aube ne se lève pas, mais que la nuit est en train de tomber.

Les portes sont maintenant complètement ouvertes et plusieurs personnes en émergent. La première chose que je remarque sont les uniformes. Ce sont des copies presque conformes de ceux de la Day Class, sauf que les couleurs sont inversées. Leur veste est d'un blanc pur, tout comme leur pantalon ou leur jupe, aux fines lignes noires brodées. Tout comme l'est leur chemise. Une cravate ou un ruban rouge complète le tout. Rouge comme le sang. _Hey, mais c'est la même tenue que celle que je porte !_

Des cravates et des rubans ? Des pantalons et des jupes ? Oui, la seconde chose que je remarque est le sexe de ces personnes. La plupart sont des jeunes hommes et quelques jeunes filles ponctuent les rangs.

Ce que je ne remarque qu'après coup, alors que c'est pourtant le plus flagrant, c'est leur beauté ravageuse à tous, hommes comme femmes. Des beautés exceptionnelles. Pas étonnant que toutes ces filles soient hystériques ! Je me faufile entre eux, oubliant ma réserve première et les contemple à loisir. Après tout, peut-être n'aurais-je pas d'autre occasion de contempler de pareilles gravures de mode par le futur._ Ah, ils ont tous la peau très pâle . . ._

« Bonjours mesdemoiselles ! Vous êtes encore rayonnantes comme des fleurs printanières aujourd'hui ! Quel plaisir de voir toute cette énergie émaner de vous !

- Kyaaa ! Idol !

- Aidô-sempaï ! Kyaaa ! »

_Sempaï ? Hmm ?_ Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire ? Aidô, ce serait son prénom ? Et Idol ? Un surnom qui lui aurait été attribué. Aidô . . . Idol . . . C'est vrai que la sonorité est proche.

En tout cas, il me semble bien populaire au nombre de jeunes filles hurlant sur son passage. Cela dit, avec ses nombres de clins d'œil, ses mimiques et ses grands saluts, il aime être le centre d'attention, cela se voit.

Remarque, avec un physique comme le sien, il peut se le permettre. C'est l'un des plus petits d'entre eux, un peu moins d'1m80 je dirais, tout en ayant une taille relativement normale pour un garçon. Je lui donnerai entre 17 et 18 ans. Des cheveux blond foncé encadrent un visage fin où semblent nager deux yeux d'un bleu limpide.

« Hanabusa . . . Tu en fais trop, comme d'habitude.

- Mais non, fais comme moi Akatsuki, et tu seras aussi populaire !, répond le jeune premier en multipliant les œillades.

- Hors de question.

- Wild-sempaï ! Kyaaa !

- Aidô, Kain, c'est fou ce que vous pouvez être différents pour des cousins, intervient un troisième en souriant.

- Kyaaa ! Ichijô-sempaï ! »

Alors résumons un peu tout ça . . . Aidô Hanabusa est le cousin de ce Kain Akatsuki. Etant donné qu'ils sont cousins, ils doivent s'appeler par leurs prénoms, donc respectivement Hanabusa et Akatsuki. Wild doit être le surnom du second cousin. C'est étrange de s'appeler par le nom de famille, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ça. Momo aussi appelait Kairi de cette façon . . .

Mais retournons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à nos beaux jeunes hommes.

Ce Akatsuki est très différent de Hanabusa. Il est plus grand, pas loin du 1m90, avec des cheveux roux en bataille et des yeux noisette. Son visage est plus mature et plus masculin. Il porte un anneau d'argent à l'oreille gauche. Autant la voix du premier peut prendre des accents aigus, autant la sienne est très grave. Il ne porte pas de cravate et sa veste n'est pas boutonnée. Sa chemise, non rentrée dans son pantalon, ne l'est pas totalement non plus et laisse parfois entrapercevoir une parcelle de torse ou de ventre à la peau pâle. L'origine de son surnom n'est pas difficile à comprendre. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air un peu sauvage.

Le troisième à avoir parlé est aussi un jeune homme, ce Ichijô. Lui aussi est d'une beauté magnifique. Mais il a aussi une certaine façon de se tenir qui fait penser à un fils bien élevé de bonne famille. Son visage fin est encadré de cheveux blond clair mi-longs lui effleurant la nuque et retombant parfois en mèches fines sur son œil droit. D'ailleurs ses yeux verts presque transparents sont magnifiques. De son sourire comme de tout son être émane une douceur troublante qui donne envie de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Fuwaaah . . ., baille un autre. Dodo . . .

- Kyaaa ! Shiki-sempaï ! »

Tous ces « Kyaaa ! Kyaaa ! Kyaaa ! » commencent à me porter sur les nerfs . . . J'ai presque l'impression de me trouver dans un poulailler . . .

Mes yeux se tournent vers un jeune homme à l'air endormi. Le plus petit d'entre eux qui doit à peine dépasser le 1m70. Ses cheveux sont nuancés d'un mauve foncé et ses yeux oscillent à la lumière du soleil déclinant entre les teintes verte et bleue. Lui aussi est d'une réelle beauté.

Une jeune fille est la suivante, sa beauté n'a en rien besoin de jalouser celle de ses camarades masculins. Son visage est fin, mais aussi fermé, sans l'ombre d'un sourire et ses yeux noisette sont prêts de lancer des éclairs. Ses longs cheveux pâles, entre le blond très clair et le blanc, ont l'air aussi doux et fins que la soie.

« Kyaaa ! Kuran-sempaï regarde par ici !

- Kuran-sempaï ! Kyaaa !

- Comment osez-vous manquer ainsi de respect à Kaname-sama ! ?

- Laisse-les Ruka, elles ne font rien de mal. »

L'hostilité de la jeune fille était donc dirigée vers celles qui visaient ce Kaname Kuran. C'est alors que mes yeux se portent naturellement vers lui. Et là, j'ai le souffle coupé. Magnifique . . . C'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit en premier lieu. Il est indéniablement séduisant, comme les autres, mais quelque chose de plus se dégage de lui. Comme une sorte d'aura que je ne saurais expliquer et qui fait qu'il a cette autorité innée en lui, ce petit plus qui fait qu'il est presque certain de toujours se faire obéir. Oui, du haut de ses 18 ou 19 ans et de son plus d'1m80, il inspire l'obéissance et le respect.

Son visage est grave, d'une indéniable beauté et fin autant que peut l'être un visage masculin sans paraître efféminé. Il ne sourit pas, mais même sans cela, il reste tout simplement magnifique. Des cheveux châtain foncé dépassant un peu sa nuque encadrent son visage où luisent deux yeux bordeaux. Yeux que les miens ne peuvent quitter, comme si j'y étais aspirée pour au final m'y noyer. Mais une partie de mon cerveau me murmure qu'avec un tel regard, s'y perdre au point d'en mourir ne serait que juste, que plus agréable. Et puis j'y lis tellement de solitude . . .

C'est un cri qui me fait brusquement revenir à moi et quitter le piège où je me perdais peu à peu. Tournant légèrement la tête, presque à regret, je m'aperçois qu'il y a un . . . amas humain – quel autre nom lui donner ? – là où se trouvaient les fangirls en furie. Nul doute qu'à force de pousser, une a dû finir par trébucher et en a entraîné d'autres dans sa chute.

Quittant à regret le séduisant Kaname et sa cohorte d'Apollon beaux à damner les Saints, je m'approche pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Les jeunes filles commencent à se relever une par une en gémissant. Une seule reste à terre, se tenant le genou avec une petite grimace. La chargée de discipline se précipite vers elle, visiblement inquiète.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? Tu peux te lever ?

- J'ai mal au genou . . . »

La jeune fille écarte lentement les mains, révélant ainsi un genou légèrement égratigné d'où coule un peu de sang. La blessure semble superficielle. Un petit coup de désinfectant, un pansement et demain elle n'y penserait plus.

Mais le comportement de la jeune fille en charge de la discipline m'interpelle. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et elle jette un coup d'œil en direction de la Night Class. D'ailleurs, fait étrange, ils se sont tous arrêtés et quelques uns regardent par ici. Hanabusa a même fermé les yeux et semble humer l'air dans notre direction. Pourquoi ? Une simple petite bousculade ne serait certainement pas capable de . . .

« Du sang ! Mais c'est terrible ! Rentre vite à ton pavillon et vas te soigner ! Toi, désigne-t-elle du doigt une jeune fille, accompagne-la.

- Pourquoi moi ?, proteste cette dernière. Je veux rester pour voir Idol le plus possible !

- Ce n'est qu'une petite écorchure, se défend la blessée, je peux attendre que Wild-sempaï s'en aille avant de . . .

- Elle vous a dit d'y aller tout de suite, gronde une voix menaçante.

- Zero ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés s'est rapproché sans que personne ne l'entende et fixe la jeune fille comme s'il voulait la foudroyer sur place, chose qu'il aurait certainement fait s'il en avait eu le pouvoir. Il s'appellerait Zero ? Ou peut-être n'est-ce là qu'un surnom qui lui a été attribué . . .

Soudain je me rends compte de quelque chose. Cette aura que je n'avais pas su expliquer chez lui peu avant . . . Sans oublier le fait qu'il soit séduisant. Oui, il ressemble aux élèves de la Night Class. Il a un je ne sais quoi de . . .

Comme par magie, la blessée se relève en quatrième vitesse et sa camarade chargée de l'escorter et elles foncent sans demander leur reste. A croire qu'il n'y avait aucune blessée et qu'elles faisaient la course pour savoir qui arriverait la première . . .

« Nyaaa . . . Ça sentait si bon, murmure Hanabusa d'un ton dépité.

- Aidô . . . »

Le susnommé pâlit visiblement sous le ton calme mais chargé de menaces sous-entendues de Kaname. Nul doute que ce dernier devait être le représentant de la Night Class. Avec un tel charisme, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Puis il se tourne vers les chargés de discipline et sourit à la jeune fille. Sourire qui adoucit visiblement son visage et ne le rend que plus séduisant.

« Merci de travailler aussi dur jour après jour, Yûki.

- N . . . non, ce n'est rien, Kaname-sempaï, » lui répond-elle en se pliant dans une profonde révérence alors que ses joues prennent une jolie teinte pivoine. Elle se redresse ensuite et, une fois que ses yeux eurent accroché ceux du jeune homme, ils ne les quittèrent plus.

_Hmm hmm . . ._ Cette Yûki serait-elle amoureuse du beau Kaname ? Visiblement oui. Mais et lui ? Le fait qu'il n'ait souri qu'à elle était-il synonyme d'un amour réciproque, avoué ou non ? Peut-être sortaient-il ensemble.

« Kuran-sempaï, Night Class, les cours vont commencer. »

Tel un rempart, Zero s'interpose entre eux, les masquant l'un à l'autre. Tout son visage n'inspire que froideur à peine contenue et une pointe de ce qui s'apparente à de la colère. Non, pas de la colère, plutôt une sorte de haine. Et cette façon possessive d'agir . . . Serait-il amoureux de Yûki ?

« Tu devrais essayer de sourire un peu, Kiryû-kun, lui fait remarquer Kaname en se détournant avant de se remettre en marche. Tu fais vraiment peur. »

La Night Class s'éloigne, laissant un Zero fulminant visiblement de rage. Là s'impose mon dilemme : suivre ces gravures de mode ou rester avec Yûki et Zero ? Le choix est difficile, vraiment, mais la jeune fille semble être le lien entre les deux parties, alors il me semble plus intéressant de rester à son côté. N'empêche, j'aurai bien aimé suivre la Night Class . . .

Le gros des filles finit par se disperser, faute de beaux garçons à contempler. Seules restent celles qui continuent de suivre des yeux la progression de ceux qu'elles adulent, tout en poussant parfois quelques petits cris excités.

« Magnez-vous de retourner votre pavillon ! » explose enfin Zero.

Nul besoin de préciser que, deux secondes plus tard, ne restaient plus que lui et Yûki.

« Et ça piaille 'Kyaaa ! Kyaaa ! Kyaaa !' jour après jour . . .

- Tu étais encore en retard, Zero ! » l'accuse la jeune fille tout en ponctuant la fin de sa phrase d'un coup de poing dans les côtes de son coéquipier.

Ce dernier, après un gémissement étouffé, lui adresse un regard noir. Et ils restent comme ça, se défiant sans prononcer un mot dans leur débat silencieux que seuls eux semblent comprendre. Soudain le jeune homme porte la main à sa tête et l'autre va entourer sa gorge.

« Zero ! Tout va bien ?, s'inquiète Yûki.

- Partons d'ici, répond le jeune homme en lui saisissant le poignet et en l'entraînant à sa suite. L'odeur de sang est trop forte. »

Yûki ouvre la bouche, sans doute pour lui répondre, mais un éclat dans ses yeux que je n'arrive pas à identifier semble la faire changer d'avis et elle la referme sans avoir prononcé un seul mot.

_Une odeur de __sang__ ?_ Le jeune homme peut dire ça alors qu'il n'y en a même pas une goutte au sol ? La lycéenne a à peine saignée . . . Peut-être son odorat est-il surdéveloppé ? Ce qui expliquerait que Yûki ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué.

Hmm, mais . . . Aidô n'était-il pas en train de humer l'air tout à l'heure ? Aurait-il lui aussi perçu cette odeur métallique ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais lorsque je pense au mot sang, quatre autres me viennent immédiatement : rouge, métallique, vie et vampire . . .

Les vampires, créatures qu'il me semble me rappeler étant mythiques et faites pour effrayer les gens. Ces créatures de la nuit s'abreuvant du fluide vital des humains pour survivre. _Hé, mais si les élèves de la Night Class étaient des vampires !_

_Pfff . . . Imbécile ! Les vampires, ça n'existe pas !_ J'en suis sûre. Enfin presque. Puis-je vraiment me fier à mes impressions ? Rien n'est moins certain. Mais pourtant, j'en suis intimement convaincue. Les vampires sont des créatures chimériques, des créatures de légende. _Les vampires, ça n'existe pas !_

Toute à mes pensées, je me retrouve soudain toute seule. J'ai perdu de vue Yûki et Zero qui ne m'ont pas attendue. Bon, en même temps ils n'étaient pas censés savoir que j'étais là, donc . . . Me rappelant la direction qu'ils ont empruntée, je me lance à leur suite. De toute façon, ce n'est pas bien difficile, il n'y a qu'un seul chemin. Enfin il y en a deux, mais l'un impliquerait de faire demi-tour pour revenir au Pavillon de la Lune.

De loin, je distingue de nouveau les adolescents que je tente de suivre. Je presse le pas alors qu'ils entrent dans un immense bâtiment, bien plus grand et plus impressionnant que celui de tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs dans son architecture, comme dans la décoration, tout me fait penser à un établissement scolaire. _Académie Cross_, c'est ce qu'indique un large panneau. _Donc je ne me suis pas trompée . . ._

J'ai maintenant rattrapé mes deux chargés de discipline qui sortent de ce bâtiment pour se diriger vers un autre, réplique double du pavillon de la Night Class, mais en bien plus grand, comme s'il accueillait plus d'élèves, et relié par un long couloir. Ce doit être une sorte de pensionnat . . . Mixte à en juger la séparation.

Mais, contrairement à ce que je pensais, Zero et Yûki ne se dirigent pas vers ce bâtiment qui devait être le pavillon de la Day Class. Oui, la plaque de marbre indique bien le _Pavillon du Soleil_. Non, ils se dirigent un peu à l'écart, en direction d'un autre, minuscule comparé aux deux précédents, mais qui est tout de même d'une taille relativement conséquente. Sans parler de sa conception assez . . . extravagante dirons-nous. « Légèrement » tape à l'œil . . .

Une plaque de marbre est également présente sur le mur, comme sur les trois précédents. Seulement celle-ci est beaucoup plus imposante et plus . . . fleurie. Si celle des deux autres pavillons se contentait d'une rose rouge à chaque angle, celle-ci en était littéralement envahie ! A tel point que ça en devenait difficile de tout lire.

'_Pavillon de votre directeur bien-aimé, Kurosu Kaien'_

C'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit en grosses lettres formant des arabesques magnifiques grâce à une magnifique calligraphie. Donc ce bâtiment est la demeure dans laquelle réside le principal de cette académie. Mais, fait étrange, quelque chose semble avoir été gribouillé. Je m'approche, curieuse.

Plissant les yeux, je parviens à distinguer le nom de Yûki Kurosu. Tiens, elle a le même nom que le principal . . . Sont-il de la même famille ? Oui, il y a une très forte probabilité. Peut-être son père, son grand-père, un oncle . . .

Redoublant de concentration, j'essaye tant bien que mal de déchiffrer le troisième nom. Mais il a tellement été tagué qu'il en est presque illisible. Enfin je suppose, sans doute à juste titre que cela était le but premier de cet acte de vandalisme. Pourquoi ? Ça, c'est une question à laquelle je ne saurais sans doute jamais répondre. Pas que cela soit très important en soi, non. Ce qui l'est le plus, c'est la réussite du déchiffrage.

Chose que je vaincrai. Je suis têtue ! Enfin, je le suis apparemment . . . _Ah ! Je crois que c'est . . . Zero . . . Kiryû . . . Mais c'est . . ._ Alors c'est vraiment le nom du jeune homme ? Le pauvre, ses parents doivent être bien cruels. Ils ne peuvent pas un peu penser à leurs enfants avant de leur donner des prénoms grotesques ?

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il noté résidant ici ? Un ami de la famille ? Un fils adoptif ? Le petit ami de Yûki ou bien son fiancé ? Non, pas aussi intime, pas vu leur comportement. Quoi qu'il y ait quelque chose entre eux qui . . .

Ne distinguant plus le bruit de leurs pas, je me retourne brusquement. Ah mais ils ne m'attendent même pas ! Plus, là, ils ne sont plus là ! Oui, je sais. Pour m'attendre, il aurait déjà fallu qu'ils aient conscience de ma présence. Je remue moi-même le couteau dans mes propres plaies . . . Quelle imbécile . . .

Je secoue vivement la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour me remettre les idées en place. J'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser abattre comme avant. J'ai décidé d'être plus forte. J'ai décidé de continuer à marcher la tête haute.

Après tout, je sais qui je suis ! Euh enfin non, pas vraiment. Disons plutôt que je sais ce que je suis. Euh, non plus . . . Je ne sais rien ou presque sur moi. Parce que je ne suis rien à proprement parler. Rien de plus qu'une présence indétectable pour tous . . .

_« Allez imbécile, arrête de ruminer à propos de choses contre lesquelles tu ne peux rien ! Maintenant suis-les avant de te faire à nouveau distancer, même si c'est déjà un peu trop tard . . . »_

Oui, je me parle à moi-même . . . Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Vu que je n'ai personne à qui faire la conversation . . .

_«_ _Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! »_

Etant dans l'incapacité physique de me gifler, je me contente d'un soufflet – la même chose qu'une claque ? – mental. Totalement indolore. D'ailleurs ai-je un jour ressenti la douleur physique ?

_« Dis, tu ne serais pas un peu maso sur les bords ? »_

Maso ? Diminutif de masochiste ? Ce mot ne me parle pas du tout au niveau de son sens, mais la désagréable sensation que je ressens me laisse à penser que cela doit être tout sauf agréable. Maso ? Moi ? Du tout voyons ! J'en suis certaine ! Pour qui est-ce que je me prends, hein ?

Oui, bon . . . J'arrête là cette discussion de sourds et m'en vais à la poursuite de mes deux chargés de discipline. Seulement j'arrive un peu trop tard et . . . la porte me claque au nez ! Quatre solutions s'offrent alors à moi.

La première est celle qui me paraît le plus réaliste, mais est aussi celle que j'ai le moins envie de réaliser : traverser la porte. Non, je ne veux vraiment pas souffrir comme la dernière fois . . .

La seconde est d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir cette porte. Mais comme je ne peux ni sonner ni toquer . . . Il faudrait que l'un des jeunes sorte ou que quelqu'un rentre. Le principal, par exemple, s'il n'est pas déjà à l'intérieur. Mais qui sait combien de temps cela prendrait ? Sans doute trop. Et je n'ai pas autant de temps que je le veux. Ou plutôt je pense en avoir à revendre, mais ne pas arriver à le contrôler. Enfin si cela est possible . . .

La troisième est de faire le tour du bâtiment afin de trouver une fenêtre ouverte par laquelle je pourrais me faufiler en douce. Enfin même en grandes pompes si je le voulais, pour la différence que cela ferait . . . Mais rien ne me garanti que je trouverai quoi que ce soit d'ouvert . . .

La quatrième et dernière solution serait de trouver d'autres 'cibles' pour la journée. Enfin la soirée. Comme l'un de ces beaux jeunes hommes par exemple . . . Ce Kaname était particulièrement agréable à regarder et de ce Ichijô ce dégageait une douceur très attirante . . . Hmmm . . . Non ! _Non non non ! Ne vas pas te transformer en caille_ – pourquoi une caille et pas une poule ? – _piaillante devant ces beaux éphèbes !_ Il ne manquerait plus que je me mette à crier des 'kyaaa kyaaa kyaaa' comme elles . . . Angoissante perspective . . .

De toute façon, sans penser à ça, quelque chose d'autre m'en empêche. Quelque chose qui me dit que c'est là que je dois me trouver, que c'est auprès d'eux que je dois me trouver 'aujourd'hui', quel que soit ce aujourd'hui pour moi. Je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi. Je le sens, c'est tout.

Et puis je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'assumer les avantages et les inconvénients de ma condition. Je suis telle que je suis. Faire face à tout ce qui se présente à moi est la seule chose que je puisse faire. Et c'est ce que je ferai !

Je prends plusieurs grandes inspirations que je ne sens pas puisque je ne respire pas, je le fais dans l'unique but de me calmer. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. J'ai juste la sensation que c'est ce qui va m'apaiser sur le moment. Maintenant, je me place face à la porte et reste quelques secondes comme ça, à la regarder.

J'avance d'un pas et tends craintivement la main comme une petite fille devant un énorme chien grondant et montrant des crocs luisant de bave. Mais la seule différence c'est que la porte, elle, ne me mordra pas. De ça, je peux en être sûre. Ou plutôt si elle me mordra, à sa façon, mais dans le cas présent je sais parfaitement ce qui va m'arriver.

Allez, courage . . . Je vois ma main trembler devant l'obstacle qui m'empêche d'avancer. Oui, j'ai dit que j'allais affronter ce qui me ferait face. Mais je n'ai pas dit que je n'éprouverais pas de peur ni que je le ferais de gaieté de cœur, ça non !

_« Allez ma fille, courage ! »_ me murmurai-je pour m'encourager.

Une dernière inspiration suivie d'une dernière longue, très longue – on gagne du temps comme on peut, hein ! ? – expiration et je m'avance vers mon destin . . . Bon d'accord, vers une porte ordinaire, mais pour une toute autre personne que moi. _Rhoo ! Ça suffit avec ça !_

Immédiatement, la douleur me submerge toute entière, suivie de cette sensation de mourir pour mieux renaître. J'ai à peine le temps de penser que ma préoccupation de tout à l'heure qui était de savoir si j'avais déjà ressenti la douleur physique était ô combien absurde que je retiens avec peine un cri de souffrance.

La sensation de brûler vive pour ensuite être enserrée dans un étau de glace puis enfouie dans les entrailles mêmes de la Terre m'emplit entièrement. La douleur et ces sensations déplaisantes envahissent tout mon corps. Toute mon âme. Tout mon être. Je ne vis pas la douleur. Je _suis_ la douleur . . .

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle est apparue, elle disparaît, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Seule subsiste en moi cette désagréable sensation qui me prouve que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. J'ouvre alors les yeux, que je ne me souviens d'ailleurs pas avoir fermés, et m'aperçois que je suis assise par terre.

Je suis sûre que si j'avais été faite de chair et de sang, ma respiration aurait été erratique – même si j'ignore ce que cela veut dire – et la sueur couvrirait ma peau. Je suis aussi certaine que mon cœur battrait à tout rompre. Mais dans mon état actuel, la question ne se pose même pas. Je suis tout simplement là, assise toute seule, tournant le dos à une porte, avec un arrière-goût de panique dans la bouche comme si j'avais fait face à un psychopathe pris d'envies cannibales . . .

_« Allez, secoue-toi un peu et lève-toi ! Oui chef ! Bien chef ! »_

Heureusement que personne ne peut m'entendre. Je dois avoir l'air d'une idiote à me parler à moi-même . . .

Un grand bruit me fait soudain sursauter et me tire de mes pensées. Le bruit de quelque chose qui se brise. Verre, porcelaine . . . une matière dans ce genre. Yûki et Zero ont-ils surpris un cambrioleur ?

Saisie d'appréhension, je me relève et me dirige vers l'origine du bruit. Mon sentiment de malaise s'évanouit alors comme . . . euh . . . comme . . . la vie devant la mort. Oui oui, je sais. J'aurais pu trouver mieux comme comparaison. Mais que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas comme ça . . .

Oui, hum. Je disais donc que toute mon inquiétude s'envola lorsque j'arrivai en vue de ce qui avait créé ce boucan. Yûki se tient debout, l'air confus, au milieu de restes d'assiettes brisées. _Ah, elle a enlevé sa veste. _Un coin de l'imposant tapis était relevé. Elle avait probablement dû trébucher dessus, ce qui lui avait fait perdre l'équilibre et l'avait amené à lâcher les assiettes qu'elle avait apportées pour mettre la table. Simple comme bonjour alors que j'avais commencé à imaginer le pire. _Franchement . . ._

La jeune fille se baisse pour réparer la maladresse qu'elle venait de commettre et ramasse les morceaux des assiettes brisées. M'accroupissant à son côté, je la regarde faire. J'aimerai bien l'aider, mais j'en suis malheureusement incapable. C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que ses mains tremblent légèrement ?

_« Fais attention ou tu vas te couper avec un éclat de . . ._

- Aïe !

_- Trop tard . . . »_ soupirai-je.

Une goutte de sang perle au bout de son index, là où le débris acéré s'était douloureusement enfoncé, et tombe sans bruit sur les restes de porcelaine. Une autre apparaît et suit sa jumelle, tout comme la troisième. La quatrième, plus innovante, commence à couler le long de son doigt.

_« Je t'avais pourtant dit de faire attention, Yûki . . ._

- N'y touche plus !, lui recommande Zero qui vient de sortir de la cuisine. Je vais . . .

- Attends ! »

La jeune fille lève sur lui un regard à la fois triste et douloureux dans lequel je peux lire une trace de peur. Mais le tout est bien vite remplacé par une vive détermination. Zero ne bouge pas, comme elle le lui avait demandé, et la regarde. Apparemment, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'elle lui veut. _Lui aussi n'a plus sa veste . . ._ Sa cravate a aussi disparue et le col de sa chemise blanche est largement ouvert.

Yûki se remet debout et lui tend sa main. Son sang coule le long de son index, sur sa paume et commence à tacher son poignet de fines rigoles écarlates. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle attend de Zero . . . Qu'il la soigne ? Non, dans ce cas elle ne l'aurait pas arrêté. Un bisou magique pour apaiser la douleur ? Un bisou magique ? Ce genre de chose existe ? Comment un baiser pourrait-il calmer les élancements d'une blessure ?

« Suce-le !

_- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh ! ? »_

Ça pour une surprise . . . Et bien c'est une surprise. Elle est directe la petite Yûki . . . Je ne l'imaginais pas ainsi . . . Bon heureusement que la scène se déroule sous mes yeux et que c'est une fille qui le dit, parce que sinon, j'aurais été en droit de me poser des questions sur la nature de ce que j'aurais entendu . . . Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis presque certaine que je dois être écarlate en ce moment même si cela m'est possible.

L'éclat d'étonnement que je vois passer dans les yeux de Zero est tout à fait légitime. Qui n'aurait pas été surpris d'une telle demande, surtout formulée ainsi ? Il n'empêche que, après quelques secondes de silence, le jeune homme se saisit délicatement de sa main et la porte à sa bouche. Il ferme alors les yeux dès que le sang de Yûki entre en contact avec sa langue.

Lentement, méticuleusement, il s'applique à faire disparaître toute trace du fluide écarlate de la peau de la jeune fille. Sa respiration devient plus rapide, moins régulière au fil du temps, comme s'il en recevait autant de plaisir que de douleur. Oui, une association de jouissance et de souffrance s'affiche sur son beau visage où quelques gouttes de sueur apparaissent. Son souffle s'accélère encore.

Je m'approche encore plus près, hypnotisée par ce spectacle assez singulier mais qui exerce chez moi une sorte de fascination. Je suis presque sûre que là n'était pas le but de Yûki, mais il transpire dans l'atmosphère une fragrance d'érotisme inavoué pour lequel Zero est entièrement responsable. Le lent ballet de sa langue sur la peau blanche de son amie est envoûtant et terriblement . . . Quel mot conviendrait ? Sensuel ? Non, pas exactement. Je ne saurais expliquer avec exactitude ni trouver les bons mots, mais c'est tellement . . .

Je ne sais pas quels sentiments Yûki ressent pour lui, mais la tendresse dans les gestes de Zero trahit l'affection, l'amour qu'il a pour elle, c'est évident. Sinon pourquoi mettre autant de douceur pour nettoyer une petite coupure comme celle-ci ? Parce que lorsque l'on aime, rien que le fait de toucher la personne désirée est source d'une joie intense, d'un sentiment si fort et si profond qu'il domine tout en nous, qu'il ne nous laisse plus penser à rien et nous tient dans un état d'ilotisme – hein ? - permanent.

Après, dès qu'il nous a pris dans son engrenage, il est bien trop tard pour essayer d'en sortir. Il nous tient captif et servile, sans une chance de nous rebeller. Et encore, il arrive que l'on ne s'en aperçoive pas ou bien trop tard. Non, c'est toujours trop tard lorsque l'on réalise ce qui se passe. Si cela arrive un jour. Et alors la douleur est tout et devient notre quotidien. Parce que nous sommes dépendants de cette personne qui, parfois ne l'est pas autant de nous, voire pas du tout. Ou, pire qui a fait semblent de l'être et qui, une fois son besoin assouvi, n'hésite pas à . . .

Un long gémissement s'échappe de la gorge de Zero en même temps que de la mienne alors qu'il repousse avec précipitation la main de Yûki tandis que la sienne agrippe avec force son col. Sa respiration est plus haletante que jamais. Il souffre, c'est évident. De quoi, je n'en sais rien. Mais sa souffrance est réelle, quoi que puisse en être l'origine.

Je porte la main à ma tête, incertaine des pensées qui viennent de m'envahir. Est-ce vraiment moi qui pense ça ? Pour quelles raisons ? Est-ce que cela signifie que j'aurais un . . . passé ? Quelque chose de douloureux étant donné que ce que je pense est en général bien sombre . . .

« Non ! Ne me repousse pas, lui reproche presque la jeune fille en posant sa main sur la sienne qui tient toujours son poignet. Il n'y a que moi qui connaisse ta faim, Zero . . .

_- Une faim ? Quelle faim ? »_

Je ne peux empêcher cette question de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres et d'aller s'échouer en silence sur les rochers de leur indifférence. Je sais qu'ils ne m'entendent pas, mais j'ai le choix entre réfléchir et parler et, franchement là, j'ai besoin de cette action de la parole. Peut-être est-ce que je recherche tout de même un besoin de reconnaissance après tout . . . Enfin pour le moment cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

« Yûki . . . »

La main de Zero lâche son col tandis que celle de la jeune fille s'écarte de la sienne. Alors, lentement, il porte son poignet jusqu'à ses lèvres entrouvertes. Yûki ne le quitte pas des yeux alors que lui ferme les siens, repousse la manche et effleure sa peau de ses lèvres. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de légèrement tressaillir lorsque sa langue vient emprunter le même chemin quelques secondes après. Le souffle du jeune homme s'accélère encore.

Un instant, il rouvre les yeux et fixe Yûki avec douleur, comme s'il guettait son approbation pour ce qui allait suivre. Chose ma foi inutile puisque c'est elle qui lui a demandé de le faire. Mais cela prouve à quel point il est attaché à elle et respectueux de ses sentiments et de son avis. Rien à voir avec le comportement qu'ils avaient eu à l'extérieur. Après tout, peut-être qu'ils sont réellement plus que de simples camarades. Peut-être leur relation a-t-elle bien évoluée depuis ce temps mais qu'ils donnent toujours le change en public ?

Je quitte à regret ces deux prunelles parme pour jeter un petit coup d'œil à son cou dénudé. Tout à l'heure je n'y ai pas fait attention parce que le col montant de sa veste me le dissimulait, mais Zero a un gros tatouage sur le côté gauche du cou. Un tatouage ma foi étrange. Il ressemble à une sorte de fleur à quatre pétales entre lesquels sont insérées les pointes de quatre épées, chacune à un point cardinal. Comme si ces lames avaient le pouvoir de trancher la fleur, comme si elles représentaient une menace pour sa vie et étaient là pour constamment le lui rappeler. . .

Zero ouvre alors largement la bouche et deux canines proéminentes reflètent faiblement la lumière artificielle de la pièce. Lentement, les deux protubérances percent la chair tendre du poignet de Yûki, presque tendrement, amoureusement. Deux gouttes de sang perlent sur la peau pâle de la jeune fille.

« Aïe . . . »

Ces deux minuscules gouttes ont tôt fait de se transformer en deux fines rigoles qui courent le long de son bras. Je retiens avec peine un gémissement étouffé. _Non, c'est impossible. Impossible !_ Je n'ai pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour entendre distinctement le bruit du sang de Yûki couler dans la gorge de Zero.

_« Zero est . . . Zero est un vampire ! ? C'est impossible, impossible ! »_

Les vampires sont des créatures de mythes, j'en suis certaine ! Et puis ils ne supportent pas la lumière du jour, normalement à son contact ils se réduisent en cendres, alors . . . Ils ne supportent pas l'ail et peuvent mourir si on leur tranche la tête ou si on leur transperce le cœur. Ils se nourrissent effectivement de sang, mais . . . Soudain un détail me revient en mémoire.

_« Non ! »_

Ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure au pavillon de la lune, Hanabusa qui disait que ça sentait bon alors que la fille s'était blessée. Le fait qu'ils étudient à la tombée du jour . . . Non, ce seraient tous des vampires ! ? Voilà pourquoi Zero dégage quelque chose de similaire. Ils sont tous pareils ! Et qui de mieux qu'un vampire pour surveiller d'autres vampires ! ? Mais les élèves de la Day Class sont-elles au courant ou Yûki et Zero sont-il les seuls à l'être ? Ceci expliquerait pourquoi ils sont tous les deux chargés de discipline, le fait qu'ils vivent tous deux ici sans oublier qu'ils empêchent les filles de s'approcher d'eux. Ils doivent être là pour éviter les 'incidents' relatifs au besoin de sang des vampires, je ne vois que ça.

Je m'aperçois alors que les yeux de Zero ont changé de couleur. Ils ont quitté leur belle couleur parme pour se vêtir d'un manteau rouge sang, comme celui qu'il est en train de boire, et luisent de façon inquiétante dans la semi obscurité dans laquelle les plongent les mèches de ses cheveux retombant sur son front.

Je porte la main à ma bouche et n'ai nul besoin de faire d'efforts pour me rendre compte des tremblements qui l'agitent. Je ne les ressens pas, mais rien ne n'empêche de les voir. Pourquoi suis-je dans cet état que je ne peux définir avec exactitude ? Est-ce cette découverte qui me bouleverse à ce point ? Suis-je tout simplement effrayée par cette vérité à laquelle je dois faire face ? Ou serait-ce plutôt de l'excitation ?

Je pense qu'il y a un peu de tout ça. Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, toutes les 'connaissances' que je possède ne se sont jamais révélées fausses. Sauf maintenant. Je suis certaine que les vampires sont des créatures de la nuit mythiques, qui n'existent que dans les livres et les légendes. Alors pourquoi ? Comment puis-je avoir un vampire devant moi ? Deux solutions : soit je me trompe et les vampires ont toujours existé et chassé les humains, soit j'ai raison mais les vampires existent réellement et leur existence n'est divulguée qu'aux personnes de confiance chargées de les garder et d'éviter leurs débordements . . .

Par contre, pourquoi est-ce que je porte le même uniforme que la Night Class ? Pourquoi pas ceux de la Day Class ? Est-ce parce que, moi aussi, j'ai une existence qui déroge aux règles de ce monde ? Est-ce parce que je ne fais pas, à proprement parler, partie du monde réel, tel que tout le monde le connaît ?

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, quelle que soit la vérité, une vague de soulagement s'abat sur moi et m'enlève un poids des épaules. Parce que si mythe et réalité peuvent se mêler, si légende et vérité peuvent se rejoindre, pourquoi mon existence serait-elle contre nature ? Pourquoi serais-je la seule dans ce cas ? N'y aurait-il pas d'autres 'personnes' comme moi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je n'en ai pas encore rencontrées qu'il n'en existe nulle part. Somme toute, comme les vampires. J'ai toujours – pourquoi toujours ? – cru qu'ils n'existaient pas, et voilà que j'ai la preuve du contraire sous les yeux !

Je crois qu'en fait, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de penser positif et de rencontrer, au fil de mon errance éternelle, des personnes qui m'aideront, sans le savoir, à suivre cette voie plutôt que celle du pessimisme. Oui, je crois que, pour le moment, c'est la seule chose en laquelle je puisse croire et que je puisse souhaiter en restant dans les limites du raisonnable. Oui, voilà la chose dont j'ai avant tout besoin, celle-là plus qu'aucune autre . . . Je . . . je . . .

Je me mets à luire alors qu'une vive phosphorescence m'enveloppe entièrement tandis que je perds la notion de mon corps et de mon esprit qui semble se vider. Pourtant, j'essaye de résister, chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis longtemps. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur les vampires, sur Zero et Yûki, sur leur façon de vivre, de cohabiter. Mais surtout, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi Yûki viole un tabou en offrant son sang à Zero. N'est-ce pas là l'un des plus grands interdits ? Enfin je crois . . .

Mais malgré tous mes efforts, mes souvenirs de cette 'journée' sont chassés les uns après les autres. J'oublie le travail des chargés de discipline, la beauté des membres de la Night Class, le ballet sensuel de la langue de Zero sur le doigt blessé de Yûki, les crocs et les yeux brillants mais inquiétants du jeune homme, le bruit du sang qui coule dans sa gorge, mon euphorie passagère . . .

Tout mon cerveau n'est plus qu'une brume cotonneuse et indistincte, comme doit l'être mon corps. Enfin je crois . . . Je n'arrive plus à penser . . . Juste cette impression de sommeil écrasant . . . Oui, j'ai sommeil . . . Si sommeil alors que mon corps se dissout dans les dernières lueurs du jour . . .

_« Ce que tu fuis te suit, ce à quoi tu fais face s'efface. »_

_**oOoOoOo**_

Ce murmure s'échappe des lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme alors que, dans un scintillement total, la lumière l'enveloppe, l'absorbe puis la fait disparaître. Si elle avait lutté pour rester consciente un peu plus longtemps, elle aurait vu Zero retirer précipitamment ses crocs du poignet de Yûki et sortir un long revolver de sous ses vêtements, relié par une chaîne d'argent à son pantalon. Elle aurait vu ses yeux carmin scruter toute la pièce, attentifs au moindre mouvement. Elle aurait vu ses lèvres et ses canines luire de sang et sa langue vermeil opérer un lent mouvement à la fois sensuel et obscène pour récupérer le précieux liquide.

Elle aurait aussi pu voir Yûki se figer et envelopper son poignet dans une serviette en papier se trouvant sur la table avant de se précipiter à la fenêtre avec un air tendu, inquiète que quelqu'un ait assisté à la scène.

Oui, elle aurait pu. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas . . .

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoO **_

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

_. . .  
_

_Que dire ?_

_Oui oui, je m'en excuse, mais l'histoire n'avance guère dans ce chapitre.  
_

_Quelques limbes de souvenirs semblent apparaître à la surface, mais en sont-ils vraiment ?  
_

_Pour le savoir, je suis navrée de devoir vous l'apprendre, mais vous devrez lire cette fic jusqu'à la fin.  
_

_Oui, je sais, la punition est atroce et vous n'avez pas mérité ça . . ._

_Alors . . ._

_Review ?_

_¤La fille qui espère encore . . .¤_


	6. Toute souffrance est relative

**Titre**** :** Errance éternelle

**Autrice**** :** Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Résumé**** :** Imaginez qu'en vous réveillant, vous ne vous souveniez de rien, que vous ne sachiez plus qui vous êtes. Imaginez que personne ne puisse ni vous voir, ni vous entendre ? Cette jeune fille est confrontée à ce problème. S'en sortira-t-elle sans dommage ?

**Disclamer**** :** Les personnages de _D.Gray-Man_ appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino. Maieuh ! Moi je veux un Krory ! TT.TT  
Je réclame juste les droits sur Papa (bien qu'il n'ait pas un grand rôle . . .), Mama, Kaï, Saya, Naoto, Naoya, Naoki et Kureha. n.n

**Couple**** :** Aucun à dénoter. Sauf le Papa/Mama.  
Oh ! Et un Lavi/Kanda qui n'en est pas un, parce que mal interprété par notre inconnue. XD

**Mot à insérer**** :** Âme

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoO **_

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

**Errance éternelle**

**Chapitre 6**** :**_ Toute souffrance est relative_

Des cris. Des bruits de cavalcade. Des hurlements. Des coups de feu. Des pleurs. Le choc d'objets en métal se heurtant à maintes et maintes reprises. Des supplications. Des explosions.

Ce sont les premiers bruits que j'entends alors que j'émerge de mon sommeil.

Une ville complètement détruite. Des raies de lumières violette. Des cadavres et des blessés mourant dans des râles d'agonie alors que leur corps se couvre d'étranges étoiles noires et finissent par tomber en poussière.

Ce sont les premières images que je perçois lorsque j'ouvre enfin les yeux.

Un univers chaotique de mort et de souffrance, de violence et de cruauté. Un monde peuplé de créatures répandant la mort encore plus rapidement que le plus puissant des virus. Même la peste noire n'aurait pas consumé autant de corps ni causé autant de morts en aussi peu de temps. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que bien être cette peste noire, mais nul doute que cela doit être terrible.

Le combat et la violence. La vie luttant contre la mort. L'espoir contre ceux qui luttent pour le détruire. Le bien contre le mal.

Ce sont les premières impression qui me pénètrent alors que je prends pleinement conscience de tout ce qui m'entoure.

Je sens la peur exploser en moi alors que j'ai l'impression de me retrouver en pleine apocalypse. Que se passe-t-il ici ? Quel est l'intérêt pour moi d'atterrir dans un monde où il n'y a que mort et souffrance ? En quoi pourrai-je bien être utile ici ? Non non non. Que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, je ne suis utile à personne. Parce que je suis seule et inexistante pour le commun des mortels. Âme inconsistante . . .

Oui, je suis seule. Mais peut-être pas pour toujours. N'ai-je pas dit que je reprendrai espoir en m'appuyant sur les personnes que je rencontrerai au fil de mon errance ? N'est-ce pas ce que j'avais juré devant Zero et Yûki ? Oui, j'ai espéré m'endurcir et devenir plus forte ainsi. Seulement, comment penser positif dans ce paysage semé de morts et de désolation où la vie disparaît petit à petit ?

Je retiens avec peine un cri alors que mes yeux se tournent en direction de l'endroit où sont venus les hurlements qui m'ont ainsi surprise. Je ne vois cependant rien qui diffère des ruines fumantes de ce qui devait avoir été une grande ville auparavant. Maintenant, ne restaient que des cendres, des gravas, des poutres calcinées et des corps écrasés.

Les hurlements reprennent de plus belle alors que je me mets instinctivement à courir dans leur direction. Je ne pourrais rien y faire, quoi qu'il se passe, je resterai impuissante en spectatrice invisible comme je l'ai toujours été aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs. Oui, rien ne changera que je m'y rende ou non. Seulement . . . seulement j'ai _besoin_ d'y aller. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Mais il _faut_ que j'y aille. Je le sens tout au fond de moi, dans les tréfonds de mon être, de mon âme. Quelque chose me pousse à y aller. Quelque chose que je suis bien trop faible pour réprimer et contrôler. Alors j'obéis . . .

Courant au milieu des vestiges éparts de la ville détruite, j'arrive finalement là où je sens que je dois me trouver. Trois jeunes enfants pleurent, à genoux devant les ruines de ce qui avait dû être leur maison jusqu'à ce que la destruction ne commence. Leurs vêtements sont abîmés, déchirés, imprégnés de sang. Leur peau est sale, couverte de cendres et de sang séché. Leurs cheveux sont emmêlés et poisseux.

Je m'approche encore et distingue autre chose. Une femme est également là, inconsciente ou morte, allongée juste devant les enfants. Un filet écarlate coule le long de sa tempe gauche. Juste devant elle, un homme est à moitié enseveli sous les gravats, la partie inférieure de son corps broyée sous les décombres. Il est mort, j'en ai la certitude. Pourtant, il sourit. Pourquoi ? Qui sourirait au moment de mourir ?

Un bruit de pierre roulant attire mon attention. Deux personnes émergent des débris de la demeure. Une jeune fille de quinze ou seize ans et un jeune garçon d'environ dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Avançant toujours, je m'agenouille à leurs côtés pour me rendre compte que les trois jeunes enfants sont des garçons de peut-être cinq ou six ans. Des triplés. La crasse qui les recouvre ne masque en rien leur ressemblance parfaite.

« Tout est foutu, on ne peut rien emmener, peste l'aîné. Mama s'est-elle réveillée ?

- Kaï nii-chan, pleurniche l'un des enfants.

- Kaï nii-chan, j'ai peur, sanglote le second.

- Saya nee-chan, Papa ne bouge plus, » gémit le dernier.

_Nitchane ? Nétchane ?_ Serait-ce les surnoms dont les petits affectent leur grand frère et leur grande sœur ? Cela n'a pas d'importance en soit, surtout vu les circonstances, mais je ne peux empêcher la question de me traverser furtivement l'esprit.

« Aucun changement, constate la seule fille. Mama est toujours évanouie. Et Papa . . .

- Papa ne bougera plus, termine Kaï avec une tristesse qu'il s'efforce de dissimuler. Il a utilisé ses dernières forces pour nous aider à sortir. Il a fait en sorte que nous vivions. Nous . . .

- Papa se réveillera !

- Papa ne nous laissera jamais seuls !

- Papa l'a promis ! »

Devant la confiance et l'amour de ces petits pour leur père, je sens une grande tristesse m'envahir. Ainsi l'homme est mort pour sa famille, pour les sauver. Le sourire paisible qui étire ses lèvres alors que la rigidité cadavérique ne devrait pas tarder à s'emparer de lui . . . Ce sourire serait le reflet de sa dernière action, de sa dernière volonté : sauver sa famille ? Mais à quoi bon si c'est pour mourir et leur causer une peine indicible ? Je ne comprends pas . . .

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! Il faut que nous allions nous cacher avant que ce monstre ne revienne ! Nous devons . . .

- On ne bougera pas tant que Papa n'ouvrira pas les yeux !, hurlèrent les trois petites voix à l'unisson.

- Naoto . . . Naoya . . . Naoki . . . »

Ce murmure, échappé tel un souffle de vent fugace des lèvres de la sœur des triplets, est si chargé de tristesse qu'il me touche en plein cœur, telle une flèche de souffrance. Je ne sais pas si j'ai un cœur qui bat, mais je sais que j'en possède un. Je ne parle pas de l'organe vital qui pompe le sang et aide à l'oxygénation du cerveau – j'ignorais jusque-là que je connaissais sa fonction – mais de la symbolique elle-même.

Le cœur, cette partie de nous qui renferme tous les sentiments, bons comme mauvais. Ce réservoir qui stocke toutes nos émotions et certains de nos souvenirs, ceux chargés de joie et de bonheur ou de tristesse et de souffrance. Cette partie de moi qui j'avais oubliée jusque-là et qui m'est inaccessible. Pourtant la détresse de ces enfants orphelins de père m'a touchée et l'a atteinte.

« Regardez-le, crie soudain le jeune homme. Regardez-le sourire ! Il vous a sauvé au péril de sa vie. Il est mort pour que vous viviez ! Papa est mort pour vous ! Ne gâchez pas la chance de vivre qu'il vous a permis d'avoir ! »

Alors c'est ça ? C'est vraiment ça ? Il est heureux d'avoir sacrifié sa vie pour celle de ses enfants et de sa femme ? Mais que fait-il de leur tristesse ? Peut-être n'y a-t-il pas pensé . . . Non, il n'en a sûrement pas eu le temps. Il a dû faire ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour ceux qu'il aimait : les savoir en vie . . .

« Kaï . . ., murmure Saya.

- Papa n'est pas mort !

- Kaï nii-chan est méchant !

- Je te déteste, Kaï nii-chan !

- Naoki . . . Ne parle pas . . . comme ça . . . à ton frère . . .

- Mama ! »

Les triplets se jètent en pleurant sur leur mère qui se relève péniblement, tandis que Saya porte une main sa bouche, le soulagement se lisant dans ses yeux. Les traits de Kaï, crispés, se défroissent quelques peu alors qu'une des sources de son inquiétude disparaît.

« Mama, tu vas bien ?, demande la jeune fille.

- Je crois que . . . ça ira, lui répond-elle avec un sourire tout en portant une main à sa tête blessée. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure sans gravité. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour recouvrer mes esprits, et nous irons chercher un endroit où nous abriter. »

La force morale de cette femme . . . Je reste admirative devant elle. Elle vient de perdre son mari, sa maison. Elle est blessée, tout comme ses enfants. Pour la première fois, je remarque le bras droit de Saya pendant inutilement à son côté, brisé, sans parler de la jambe gauche traînante de Kaï dont la cuisse est transpercée de part en part d'un morceau de bois pointu.

Pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne pleure. Pourquoi ? Comment font-il pour ne pas sentir le désespoir qui devrait les accabler ? Pourquoi ne s'effondrent-ils pas en pleurs sous le coup la douleur ? Pourquoi cette volonté de fer alors qu'ils ont tout perdu, qu'il n'ont plus rien à part la souffrance et le regret ? D'où tirent-ils cette force qui est la leur ? Je ne comprends pas . . .

« Mama, tu veux laisser Papa tout seul ?

- Mama, tu n'es pas triste ?

- Mama, tu n'as pas envie de pleurer ? »

La femme sourit à ses trois fils et leur passe à chacun une main dans les cheveux avant de tourner la tête en direction des restes de sa maison et du corps de son mari.

« Pour être honnête, j'ai envie de pleurer et de hurler son nom jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Takeo était tout pour moi. Mon premier amour. Mon premier baiser. Mon premier amant. A bien y réfléchir, je ne me souviens pas avoir vécu sans lui et je n'imagine pas la vie sans lui. Il m'avait promis que l'on resterait éternellement ensemble et j'ai toujours cru en ses paroles. Et malgré tout, même si je sais qu'il ne peut plus entendre ma voix, j'y crois encore. J'ai tellement mal que je voudrais mourir avec lui. Pourtant, je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Parce que je vous ai vous. Vous êtes ses enfants et les miens. Nos précieux enfants. Nous vous aimons plus que tout et jamais je ne vous laisserai seuls. Alors je me dois d'être forte et de vous aimer, de vous élever et de vous protéger à la place de votre père. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, j'en suis certaine. Il . . . »

Sa voix vibrante d'émotion se tait, tremblante et révélant les larmes qu'elle s'efforce de contenir. Alors c'est pour ses enfants qu'elle est capable d'aller aussi loin ? Et les deux grands ? Arrivent-ils aussi à se contrôler pour paraître forts et donner ainsi courage à leurs petits frères et à leur mère ? Leur amour familial est si fort que ça ? Il est capable de les faire se dépasser à ce point ? Comment est-ce possible ?

« Et puis, pour moi, votre père ne mourra jamais. Il vivra pour toujours en moi et en chacun de vous. Tant que vous ne l'oublierez pas, il vivra éternellement dans votre cœur et sera toujours à vos côtés. »

Une main agrippée à son vêtement en lambeaux à hauteur du cœur, elle regarde ses enfants avec tendresse. Le souvenir de cet homme sera éternel tant qu'ils se souviendront de lui ? Tant qu'il sera dans leur cœur ? Alors, si moi aussi je . . .

« ATTENTION ! ! ! »

Le cri de Kaï résonne en moi comme un signal d'alarme et me fait me redresser sur mes pieds en un bond. Tous les sens en alerte, j'ai à peine le temps de scruter le ciel que des traits de lumière parme se dirigent dans notre direction avec un bruit semblable à celui du tonnerre. Mama hurle, les enfants hurlent. Peut-être que moi aussi. Je n'en sais rien, je n'arrive pas à distinguer la provenance de tous les cris avec l'explosion qui vient de se produire. La fumée recouvre tout et je ne vois plus rien.

Par contre, je souffre. La déflagration a soufflé nombre de pierres, de poutres et autres choses qui se trouvaient là et qui pleuvent dans toutes les directions, pluie mortelle pour quiconque se trouvant sur sa trajectoire. Sauf pour moi, mais elle est cause de souffrance infinie. Je ressens chaque pierre, chaque écharde de bois en moi comme autant de lances acérées et meurtrières.

Mais je ne broncherai pas, je l'ai décidé. Après avoir été témoin du courage de cette famille, je ne peux pas me permettre de flancher. Leur souffrance est bien plus terrible que la mienne. Elle est physique, certes, mais surtout, elle est imprégnée dans leur cœur. Et les blessures du cœur sont celles qui mettent le plus de temps à guérir. Si une blessure physique est traitée à temps, elle se résorbera avec des soins appropriés. Les blessures du cœur, elles, ne se referment jamais complètement et sont bien plus douloureuses, au point qu'elles peuvent pousser des gens à commettre l'irréparable . . .

Lorsque le lourd nuage de fumée et de poussière se dissipe, je commence à les chercher. Ils sont vivants. Ils doivent l'être, je veux le croire ! Je ne supporterais pas de ne retrouver que leurs corps sans âme, vulgaires morceaux de chair autrefois doués de mouvements et de sentiments maintenant uniquement destinés à servir de nourriture aux asticots et aux charognards.

_« Mama ! Kaï ! Saya ! Ohé, répondez ! Naoto ! Naoya ! Naoki ! Je vous en prie, répondez ! »_

Je pleure, j'en suis presque certaine. Enfin, je ne pleure pas physiquement puisque j'en suis incapable. Mon corps n'est pas hydraté, donc il est impossible pour moi de verser des larmes. Mais je sais que je pleure à l'intérieur, que ma plaie se situe à l'intérieur même de mon cœur. Pour la première fois, j'ai vraiment conscience de souffrir pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour moi.

Avec le recul, j'ai l'impression de m'être conduite comme une parfaite égoïste, toujours à me lamenter sur mon sort sans que celui d'autrui ne m'atteigne réellement. Je compatissais, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Là, je souffre réellement pour eux, je suis angoissée à l'idée qu'il ait pu leur arriver quelque chose. Je prie même pour qu'ils soient sains et saufs. J'ai peur, vraiment. Et j'espère, tellement . . .

_« Si vous êtes vivants, je vous en supplie, répondez-moi ! Par pitié, dites quelque chose ! »_

Je sais que ma voix ne peut les atteindre. Mais je n'arrive pour une fois pas à m'y résoudre. Parce que je ne m'en préoccupe pas pour moi-même mais pour autrui. Je n'agis pas dans mon intérêt, mais dans le leur. Pour leur vie à eux. En cet instant, le mienne n'a absolument aucune valeur. Et si je pouvais la donner pour les sauver, je sais que je le ferais sans hésiter une seule seconde. Parce qu'ils . . .

« Oya oya . . . Je dois avouer que j'ai presque été ému par vos paroles. Presque. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là pour vous soulager de vos souffrances. Une fois morts, vous ne serez plus accablés de cette douleur qui vous taillade de part en part. Vous reposerez paisiblement. Aaaaaaaaah, je suis trop gentille . . . »

_Quelle est cette . . . chose ?_ Oui, une chose. Ou plutôt des choses. Cette voix rocailleuse et éraillée, bien que féminine était aussi insupportable que le crissement d'une craie sur un tableau noir. Cette voix qui m'avait fait arrêter mes recherches à sa simple entente et dont je regarde maintenant le propriétaire.

Loup-garou ou lycan, ce sont les premiers mots qui me viennent à l'esprit. Après tout, si les vampires existent bel et bien, pourquoi pas eux ? Bien qu'à ma connaissance, ils ne parlent pas. Mais bon, je ne peux plus vraiment m'y fier maintenant.

Il n'empêche que cette créature mesure facilement dans les quatre mètres et possède une abondante fourrure aussi noire qu'une nuit sans lune striée de zébrures blanches et écarlates qui s'entrelacent parfois en de délicates arabesques. Ses yeux jaunes luisent telles deux billes d'or fondu et donnent un aspect inquiétant à son visage au long museau. Il faut dire que ses babines retroussées dans une imitation de sourire, découvrant des crocs acérés et luisants de bave, n'aident en rien à me rassurer. Sa musculature est indéniablement puissante et ses longues jambes semblent faites pour la course. Ses doigts et ses orteils, terminés par de longues griffes recourbées, semblent capables de déchiqueter n'importe quoi.

A ses côtés, se tiennent quatre créatures plus étranges encore. Comment pourrais-je les décrire ? De couleurs légèrement similaires, une gris clair, une gris foncé et les deux autres bleu sale, ces créatures ressemblent à des boules flottant au dessus du sol avec des sortes d'orifices semblables à des canons un peu partout sur le corps, corps terminé par une sorte d'assortiment de fils bizarres à leur extrémité inférieure. Chacune est nanti d'une tête avec une vague ressemblance humaine qui possède deux cornes, zébrées de noir et de blanc cassé, recourbées vers le haut ainsi qu'une sorte d'étoile noire à l'envers sur leur front.

C'est étrange, mais cette étoile ne m'est pas inconnue. Elle éveille un sentiment de familiarité en moi, quelque chose que j'aurais déjà vu auparavant. Je ne sais ni où ni quand, mais je sais que je ne me trompe pas.

Quelque chose d'autre attire soudain mon regard. C'était ténu et discret, donc je ne m'en suis pas aperçue avant, mais ces cinq créatures ont quelque chose en commun, une sorte d'aura parme qui flotte à côté de chacune d'entre elles. Je m'approche et me concentre pour mieux me rendre compte et ainsi comprendre.

Soudain assez près, ma main se porte automatiquement à ma bouche alors que je retiens un cri. Des âmes . . . Ce sont des âmes humaines que je perçois. Celle du lycan ressemble à une petite fille que ne semble même pas avoir dix ans, enchaînée et dont la bouche est comme cousue pour l'empêcher de crier et de parler. Je perçois aussi celle d'un homme d'âge mûr, d'une jeune adolescente, d'un jeune homme en costume et d'une femme âgée. Toutes semblent enchaînées et muselées, réduites à l'impuissance et au silence.

Mais ce qui me frappe le plus sont les larmes que je les vois verser. Pourquoi ces âmes pleurent-elles ? A cause de leurs corps monstrueux ? Et pourquoi ces monstres sont les seuls à en posséder ? Je n'ai rien vu de tel chez la famille qui . . .

'_Vous ne comprenez pas ! Il faut que nous allions nous cacher avant que ce monstre ne revienne ! Nous devons . . .'_

Alors lorsque Kaï parlait de monstre, il voulait dire . . . Etait-ce ces mêmes monstres qui étaient responsables du chaos régnant ? Etait-ce la raison des larmes de ces apparitions translucides d'un mauve délicat mais si emprunt de souffrance ? La raison de leurs larmes ne serait-elle alors pas leurs actions elles-mêmes ? Mais si tel était le cas, alors pourquoi . . .

Mais plus important que ça, plus important que la raison de cette tristesse, plus important que tout, où était la famille dont les cris m'avaient inexorablement attirée ?

« MAMAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! »

Ces cris terrifiés résonnent en moi si douloureusement que j'ai l'impression que je vais en mourir. Quelque chose . . . quelque chose s'est passé. Quelque chose de grave. Sinon les voix des triplets ne seraient pas si suraiguës et paniquées.

Je cours dans leur direction et me fige d'effroi. Je ne distingue que très partiellement Kaï et Saya sortir de l'endroit où ils avaient à peine eu le temps de s'abriter. Non, mes yeux ne quittent pas les trois petits corps s'extirpant avec difficulté de sous celui de leur mère. Deux traces rondes fumantes s'élèvent encore de son dos mis à nu alors que le tissu a brûlé sous l'impact.

« Mama ! Mama ! Mama !, s'égosillent les trois enfants.

- Mama, est-ce que ça va ?, s'écrie Saya en arrivant à leurs côtés.

- Tiens bon !, la presse Kaï en la retournant. Tu . . . »

Les mots s'étouffent dans sa gorge en un gargouillement inintelligible alors que ses yeux s'écarquillent tandis que des étoiles noires commencent à se répandre sur le corps de celle qui lui a donné la vie.

Soudain, je me rappelle ! Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'ai vu des gens dont le corps se couvrait de ces étoiles. Ces gens mourraient, transformés en cendres que le vent emportait loin de l'endroit où ils avaient toujours vécu. Loin de tous ce qu'ils avaient toujours aimés. Loin de qui les avait toujours aimé . . .

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassure-t-elle d'un sourire. Quoi qu'il se passera par la suite, je serais toujours à vos côtés tant que vous me réserverez une place dans votre cœur. Moi comme votre père. Nous vous protégerons toujours alors . . . Kaï, je te confie ta sœur et tes frères. Je sais que tu pourras . . . Je le sais . . . Kaï, Saya, Naoto, Naoya, Naoki . . . Je vous aime . . . Soyez coura . . . »

Les stigmates recouvrent tout son corps. Sa peau devient fuligineuse – même si j'ignore la signification de ce mot – et s'effrite en un instant en une myriade de cendres qu'un souffle de vent emporte immédiatement. Les enfants ne pensent même pas à essayer de les retenir, trop sous le choc pour pouvoir bouger ou même penser.

_« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! ! ! »_

Ce hurlement, cette fois, je sais qu'il vient de sortir de ma propre gorge. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi accabler encore plus ces enfants qui n'avaient plus que leur mère ? Pourquoi la leur enlever ? Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? Pourquoi ne puis-je rien faire pour les aider ? Pourquoi ce sentiment de culpabilité semble-t-il me ronger ?

« Oya oya. Pauvres enfants . . ., souffle le loup-garou alors qu'un rictus retrousse de nouveau ses babines. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez bientôt rejoindre vos parents que vous aimez tant. Tuez-les ! »

Celui qui semble le chef fait un signe d'une main griffue aux quatre autres créatures l'accompagnant. Immédiatement, les sortes de canons dont elles sont dotées commencent à luire de cette même lumière mauve. Alors c'était bien eux qui avaient tué ces gens. Eux qui étaient à l'origine de l'effondrement de cette maison et de la mort de Takeo. Eux qui avaient avancé la mort de la seule famille qu'il restait à ces enfants . . .

_« Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais ! Tant qu'il me restera un souffle de conscience, vous ne toucherez pas à un seul cheveu de ces orphelins, devrais-je pour ça vendre mon __âme__, la seule chose qu'il me reste, au Diable lui-même ! Je vous en empêcherai ! »_

Je n'ai même pas le temps de réfléchir que je me précipite déjà vers le monstre poilu qui me fait bientôt face, ignorant de ma présence. S'il commande aux quatre autres, si je parviens à l'arrêter d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors peut-être pourrais-je enfin être utile. Non, ce n'est pas vraiment le besoin d'être utile qui me pousse à tenter l'impossible. C'est juste le désir de sauver ces cinq vies que la mort a déjà visitées de trop nombreuses fois.

_« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ! ! »_

Je me jette sur mon adversaire. J'y trouve de la chaleur comme chez n'importe quel être vivant avant de me heurter à la souffrance d'un objet matériel. J'ose ouvrir des yeux que je ne me souviens pas avoir fermés pour me rendre compte que je me trouve à l'intérieur du corps de la créature. La chose à laquelle je viens de me heurter est une sorte de squelette en métal auquel semble rattachée l'âme de la fillette qui ne cesse de pleurer.

'_. . .'_

Une sorte de murmure me fige sur place.

'_. . . oi . . .'_

Je n'ai pas rêvé, j'ai bel et bien entendu quelque chose.

'_. . . dez-moi . . .'_

Je me concentre malgré la douleur pour essayer de comprendre les paroles qui me sont adressées.

'_. . . ai . . . Aidez-moi . . . ez-moi . . .'_

C'est un appel à l'aide ! Levant les yeux, je m'aperçois que la fillette est tournée dans ma direction et qu'elle me fixe de ses orbites vides sans que ses larmes s'arrêtent de couler.

'_S'il vous plaît . . . Aidez-moi . . . Tuez-moi . . .'_

La tuer ? Elle me demande de la tuer ? Moi, tuer une fillette qui était à peine plus âgée que les triplets ? Non, je n'en serais pas capable . . . Mais si jamais je le faisais, est-ce que ça sauverait des gens ? Non, la question n'est pas de savoir si j'en serais capable moralement, mais plutôt physiquement. Parce que je ne fais que passer à travers de tout ce que je touche . . .

Je me faufile à travers le corps du lycan et m'approche de la fillette, suivant la chaîne qui la relie à l'ossature de fer. Arrivée à la tête, je vois l'étoile noire inversée ornant son front ainsi qu'un nom : Kureha. Le nom de cette petite fille ? Etait-ce elle qui faisait bouger ce corps artificiel et, par extension, le lycan ? Etait-ce la même chose pour chaque créature ? Mais leurs larmes . . .

Peut-être . . . peut-être les forçait-on à commettre ces choses. Peut-être étaient-elles attachées à ces créatures uniquement comme source d'énergie, comme les piles qui sont vitales pour faire fonctionner un jouet ! ? Un être capable de créer de telles choses existait-il vraiment ?

Des hurlements me ramènent à la réalité. Peu importe. Je dois prendre le contrôle de ce corps coûte que coûte ! Si ainsi je pouvais être utile et sauver quelques vies . . . Si je pouvais faire quelque chose . . .

Comme un loup enragé, je me jette sur la chaîne liée à l'âme de cette petite fille. A mon grand étonnement, mes doigts ne passent pas au travers mais s'en saisissent et essaient de la briser. Je n'ai pas le loisir de me demander pourquoi, même si l'envie me taraude. Le temps presse et chaque seconde compte. _Je veux les sauver ! Je veux les sauver ! Kaï, Saya, Naoto, Naoya, Naoki . . . Et Kureha ! Je veux les sauver !_

Alors je tire, je tourne, je tords, je mords . . . Je mets chaque parcelle de mon corps en action, au service de la cause pour laquelle je me bats. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, mais je sais que je n'abandonnerai pas, quoi qu'il arrive ! J'arrêterai ces créatures ! Et je les sauverai !

C'est alors que ce corps semble se rendre compte de ma présence et tente de me rejeter. Il hurle son mécontentement et sa colère. Il saute, il griffe, il mord, il laboure . . . Il s'acharne sur lui autant que moi sur la chaîne. Chaque blessure qu'il s'inflige, je la ressens. Pourtant, je ne souffre pas autant que je l'aurai pensé. Est-ce parce que, comme Mama, j'ai moi aussi quelque chose en quoi je crois, quelque chose que j'ai juré de faire, de protéger ?

« Mugen : Kaichû Ichigen !

- Ôzuchi Kozuchi ! Ban ! Ban ! Ban ! Gôka Kaijin ! Hiban ! »

Quatre explosions successives retentissent des deux côtés du corps que j'occupe et le propulsent un peu plus loin. J'entends confusément des éclats de voix dans l'étourdissement qui est le mien résultant du choc des déflagrations. Je ne sais plus vraiment où je me trouve, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne dois pas arrêter mes efforts. Je dois continuer sinon j'échouerai. Alors je continue sans relâche. Encore et encore. La souffrance ne m'atteint plus . . .

_**oOoOoOo**_

« Arrête Kanda !, crie un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs.

- Ne t'interpose pas, _moyashi_ !, gronde une voix peu amicale appartenant à un jeune homme avec une longue queue de cheval sombre.

- Yû a raison, Allen, appuie un jeune homme aux cheveux roux en bataille. Pourquoi vouloir protéger cet Akuma qui semble être devenu fou ?

- Mon corps réclame son sang ! », renchérit un homme de haute taille aux cheveux sombres ornés d'une mèche blanche dressée.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Moyashi ? Au travers de mes efforts désespérés, je perçois de façon très confuse la conversation qui se déroule plus loin. Qui sont ces personnes ? Que font-elles ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Akuma ? Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça. Si je ne me dépêche pas . . . Si je ne me dépêche pas . . .

Mes hurlements se mêlent à ceux de Kureha et de la créature.

_**oOoOoOo**_

« Lavi, Krory vous avez déjà pu apercevoir à quoi ressemblait l'âme emprisonnée dans un Akuma et l'aura mauve qu'elle dégageait, n'est-ce pas ?, demande le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs.

- Nani ?

- Ah c'est vrai Yû, tu n'étais pas là à ce moment-là. C'est lorsque nous avons été récupérer Kuro-chan que . . .

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom !, gronde l'homme aux longs cheveux sombres.

- Kanda, reprend la voix juvénile, tu sais que mon œil gauche peut discerner les Akuma et voir l'âme qu'ils abritent. Ce que tu ignores peut-être, c'est qu'il a gagné en pouvoir. Regarde plutôt, tu comprendras ce que je veux dire.

- Allen, tu . . .

- Vous aussi vous pouvez le voir, non ? A l'intérieur de cet Akuma, il n'y a pas une âme, mais deux !

- Mais l'une est différente, plus translucide et a une aura blanche. On dirait qu'elle essaye de . . .

- . . . de libérer l'autre. Yû, c'est possible pour un Akuma de posséder deux âmes ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?, crache l'interpellé. C'est toi le futur Bookman, pas moi !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Allen-kun ?, demande l'homme à la mèche blanche.

- Je pense que la priorité est de mettre les innocents à l'abri. Nous aviserons ensuite quoi faire.

- _Moyashi_ . . .

- Kanda, pour une fois écoute-moi, s'élève la voix du plus jeune. La seconde âme ne fait pas partie de l'Akuma, c'est certain. Ce qu'elle fait là, et le fait qu'elle semble vouloir libérer la première ne te semble pas bizarre ? Ni même curieux ? Ne souhaites-tu pas en voir le dénouement ? »

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux sombres range son sabre avec un reniflement hautain et lui tourne le dos d'un air significatif et méprisant.

« Si jamais il esquisse le moindre geste pour nous attaquer, je le tue !

- Merci, Kanda. »

_**oOoOoOo**_

Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, vraiment pas. Qui sont ces personnes ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Akuma ? Quelles sont ces deux âmes desquelles j'entends parler ? L'une essaye de libérer l'autre ? Un peu comme moi j'essaye de . . .

Soudain, je suis incapable de bouger. _Une minute !_ Deux âmes dans un Akuma . . . L'une essayant de libérer l'autre . . . Admettons que la créature dans laquelle je sois est ce qu'ils nomment un Akuma . . . Que la première âme soit celle de Kureha . . . Alors la seconde . . . _C'est moi ?_

Moi ? Je ne serais rien de plus qu'une âme errante ? Non, je . . . je . . . Remarque, cela expliquerait pas mal de choses . . . Le fait que personne ne me voie ni ne m'entende, le fait que je traverse les gens et les objets, la remarque de Kanna comme quoi j'appartenais au néant . . . Tout coïnciderait ! Oui, tout s'expliquerait si je partais de cette hypothèse . . .

_**oOoOoOo**_

« La blanche a arrêté de bouger, constate le roux.

- L'Akuma aussi, continue le grand brun au sourire inquiétant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, demande le plus jeune.

- Je vais faire mon devoir d'Exorciste et le tuer avant qu'il ne recouvre ses esprits et nous attaque, réplique le kendoka.

- Kanda ! »

_**oOoOoOo**_

Alors ils peuvent me voir . . . Et les explosions juste avant, c'est parce qu'ils ont détruit les quatre autres Akuma ? Des Exorcistes ? N'est-ce pas des prêtres qui traquent les fantômes ? N'en suis-je qu'un pour eux ? Ne suis-je rien d'autre à leurs yeux qu'une cible à éliminer ? Non, sinon ils auraient déjà fait leur travail.

Je crois qu'ils attendent plutôt de voir de quoi je suis capable. Mais de ça je m'en moque bien. Les enfants sont en sécurité maintenant qu'ils sont là. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de me battre. Je pourrais . . .

'_S'il vous plaît . . . Aidez-moi . . .'_

Non, je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant ! Kureha compte sur moi pour briser la malédiction ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui la retient ici contre son gré. Par égard pour elle, je dois continuer. Pour une fois que je peux être utile à quelqu'un, je ne peux que donner le meilleur de moi, que je ne sois qu'une âme ou non. Je règlerai ce problème plus tard. Maintenant seule la victoire compte !

_« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »_

Dans un dernier hurlement, je donne tout ce que j'ai, tout ce que je suis, tout ce que je ressens. Rien ne compte plus pour moi que de libérer Kureha de ces chaînes qui l'entravent. Et c'est alors que le miracle se produit, ses fers volent en éclats !

Une lumière aveuglante m'oblige à fermer les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvre enfin, Kureha me fait face. Ses vêtements en lambeaux ont disparu pour faire place à un kimono blanc orné de motifs floraux noirs. Les fils qui lui cousaient les lèvres ont disparu. Son visage a perdu son aspect de squelette et représente maintenant une jolie fillette aux cheveux de jais. Je la vois, elle me sourit avec reconnaissance.

'_Merci . . . Grâce à toi je suis enfin libre, onee-san. Je n'aurais plus à tuer de gens . . . Merci beaucoup . . .'_

Après un dernier sourire, elle disparaît dans une gerbe de lumière bleutée. Je reste quelques secondes à contempler les derniers vestiges de son existence avant qu'ils ne se dissolvent dans l'air ambiant. Le soulagement m'envahit soudain et je sens une grande pression quitter mes épaules. _Onéssane ? _

_« J'ai réussi . . . Je l'ai fait . . . Je l'ai sauvée . . . J'ai pu être utile à quelqu'un . . ._

- Vous avez accompli un véritable miracle en libérant une âme prisonnière d'un Akuma. Vous avez là un grand pouvoir.

_- Les enfants ! Comment vont les enfants ! Kaï, Saya, Naoto, Naoya, Naoki ? Est-ce qu'ils sont sains et saufs ?_

- Oui, et c'est grâce à vous.

_- Je suis si heureuse . . . _

- Alors pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

_- Hein ? Pourquoi je pleure ? »_

Je peux pleurer, moi ?

Je prends soudain conscience du jeune homme qui me fait face. Des cheveux blancs comme la neige, un œil droit gris, une voix juvénile. Une marque bizarre traverse son œil gauche et zèbre sa joue. Elle se termine en une étoile inversée au dessus de son sourcil. Mais le plus impressionnant est son œil gauche lui-même. Le blanc qui entoure la pupille et l'iris a viré au noir. Iris et pupille qui ont d'ailleurs disparu pour laisser place à une sorte de cible rouge sang et noire.

Une étrange chose flotte devant son œil, sorte de roue crantée percée en son centre d'un verre, comme un monocle fantasque sans attache. Une sorte de petit disque anthracite, de la même couleur que la roue, orné en son centre d'une pierre noire luisante se tient à côté, également comme en suspension.

_« Tu . . . tu peux me voir ?_

- En temps normal, je ne vois pas les âmes qui n'ont pas de rapport avec les Akuma, me répond le jeune garçon avec un sourire amical. Mon œil gauche me permet de les discerner. Mais je pense que je peux te voir parce que tu es entré en contact avec lui pour libérer l'âme de cette petite fille.

- C'était très courageux de ta part, » acquiesce un homme à l'allure étrange.

Il porte une longue cape qui recouvre tout son corps et semble se mouvoir toute seule. Ses cheveux sont aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lune et une longue mèche immaculée lui tombe devant les yeux. Ses oreilles sont excessivement longues et pointues et me font penser à celles de Kagura, en plus grandes. _Des oreilles de démon . . ._ Ses lèvres sont pleines et découvrent, lorsqu'il parle, des crocs aiguisés. _Un vampire ?_

« L'uniforme des Exorcistes te sied à ravir, s'exclame un jeune homme roux. STRIKE ! »

Je recule d'un pas alors qu'il me fixe de ses yeux en cœur. Des cheveux roux en bataille retenus par un bandeau, un œil dissimulé par un cache œil. Il tient à la main un énorme marteau noir.

L'uniforme des Exorcistes ? A bien y regarder, à part l'homme à la cape qui le dissimule, ils portent tous les trois un uniforme noir bordé de blanc, avec une étoile argentée complexe juste au-dessus de leur cœur. Baissant les yeux, je constate en effet que je porte une veste similaire. Reste juste à noter que leur pantalon ébène est remplacé sur moi par une jupe de la même couleur et des bas qui m'arrivent juste en dessous du genou.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Je sursaute au son de cette voix agressive et vois que le quatrième jeune homme s'est approché. Même s'il a indéniablement du charme avec ses yeux sombres et ses cheveux de la même teinte aux reflets bleus, son expression est glaciale et loin d'être amicale. J'ai l'impression qu'il peut me transpercer du regard. J'ai peur. Cet homme me fait peur . . . Je recule d'un pas.

_« Vous pouvez tous me voir ? Co . . ._

- Je t'ai posé une question. Répond. »

Il n'y a pas que son regard. Sa voix aussi me transperce tel un pic mortel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me terrifie. J'aimerai me trouver loin, très loin d'ici.

« Arrête d'être aussi agressif, Yû, le réprimande le roux. Tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur ! Excuse-le, il est complètement asocial. Je me présence. Lavi, à ton service.

- Je m'appelle Allen Walker, se présente le jeune garçon aux cheveux couleur de neige.

- Je suis Aryster Krory, continue le vampire en effectuant une brève courbette.

- Et notre glaçon national se nomme Yû Kanda, termine Lavi. Et toi ?

_- Qui je suis ?_, m'étonnais-je. _Vous voulez savoir qui je suis ? Mais vous . . . Ça ne vous surprend pas de voir et de parler à quelqu'un comme moi ?_

- Pourquoi ça ?, me demande Allen. Vous avez sauvé l'âme de cette fillette et avez voulu protéger des civils. Que vous soyez vous-même une âme n'y change rien.

- Et puis tu sais, continue le borgne, lorsqu'on est Exorciste, on est confronté à toutes sortes de choses bizarres. Alors je crois que plus rien ne peut nous surprendre.

- Humph !

_- Dites, il est toujours comme ça ou il a mangé une pierre au petit-déjeuner ? »_ demandai-je tout en désignant le jeune homme au katana d'un doigt.

Un instant, plus un bruit ne se fait entendre. Puis Lavi explose de rire en se tenant le ventre avant de lentement glisser au sol et de tambouriner du poing par terre, secoué de violents spasmes. Je vois des larmes glisser le long de ses joues.

_« J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? »_

Du coin de l'œil je vois Allen et Krory pouffer discrètement de rire, essayant sensiblement de ne pas se faire voir de Kanda. Ce dernier semble d'ailleurs parcouru de tremblements. Lavi, lui, ne se cache pas. Au contraire, son rire redouble d'intensité.

D'une démarche incertaine, je m'approche lentement de Kanda, remarquant à peine la veine pulsant à tempe gauche.

_« Dis Yû, tu es malade ? Tu trembles beaucoup . . ._

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom !, explose le jeune homme.

_- Pourquoi donc ?_, tentai-je, déstabilisée par sa colère soudaine._ C'est normal d'appeler quelqu'un par son prénom, non ?_

- Pas du tout ! Il faut une certaine intimité pour ça !

_- Oh ! Alors toi et Lavi, vous partagez une 'certaine intimité', c'est ça ? »_

Le silence se fait, lourd et oppressant. La veine battant sur la tempe du jeune homme à la queue de cheval grossit sensiblement, ses yeux se durcissent, sa bouche se crispe, tout comme ses poings sur la garde de son épée.

Saisie d'un mauvais pressentiment, je recule de quelques pas. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Lavi, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités malgré son regard dans le lointain, comme parti dans un autre monde. Les regards de Krory et Allen vont successivement de l'épéiste au jeune homme roux et se posent quelque fois sur moi. Leur expression abasourdie est pour le moins comique.

_« J'ai encore dit quelque chose de bizarre ?_

- Toi . . ., la voix de Kanda est vibrante de rage. Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir de corps, sinon je t'aurais découpé en si petits morceaux que même Komui n'aurait rien pu faire pour toi ! »

Qui est Komui ? Non, l'identité de cette personne importe peu. Parce que j'ai si mal . . . Je vois à peine ma main se porter à ma poitrine alors qu'une crispation douloureuse explose en moi. La chance de ne plus avoir de corps, hein ? Peut-être en est-ce une aux yeux de certains et c'est vrai que je jouis de certains avantages, pourtant . . . Pourtant . . .

_« J'ai de la chance de ne pas avoir de corps, tu dis ? Pourtant je donnerais tout pour en avoir un ! J'aimerais sentir le souffle du vent caresser ma peau et jouer dans mes cheveux, j'aimerais sentir la pluie ruisseler sur mon visage que je lui aurais offert, j'aimerais apprécier la douce chaleur des rayons du soleil chatouillant chaque parcelle de mon corps. Pourquoi ne puis-je ressentir la main de quelqu'un prenant la mienne ? Pourquoi, lorsque je tombe, la douleur ne m'atteint-elle pas ? Être privée de toute sensation . . . si c'est ça la chance de ne plus avoir de corps, je la laisse volontiers à celui qui la veut ! »_

Je m'arrête quelques secondes, me rendant compte du fait que j'étais presque en train de hurler, et les regarde, incertaine de la portée de mes paroles. Néanmoins, cette petite pose me fait du bien et me permet de reprendre mon calme et une voix modérée, plus neutre, mais néanmoins encore douloureuse.

_« Vous m'avez demandé de me présenter tout à l'heure et bien j'en suis incapable. Je ne sais pas qui je suis ni d'où je viens. J'erre, seule, silencieuse et invisible aux yeux de tous. Depuis que je me suis réveillée ainsi, je ne pourrais compter le nombre de personnes que j'ai vu ni le nombre de lieux que j'ai visité. En revanche, ce que je peux dire avec certitude, c'est, qu'avec Kanna, vous êtes les premiers à pouvoir me voir et avec qui je peux parler. J'ai toujours cru que je resterais seule et inexistante pour toujours, jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse sans que personne ne se souvienne de moi. Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui . . ._

- Mais aujourd'hui tu as été utile à quelqu'un, non ?

_- Allen ?_

- Je crois que quelqu'un à quelque chose à te dire.

_- A me dire ? A moi ?_

- Retourne-toi, et tu verras. »

Ne sachant quoi dire, j'obtempère à la demande du jeune garçon aux cheveux de neige. Immédiatement, je me fige sur place, incertaine de la réaction qui devrait être la mienne. Est-ce que je dois rire ? Me mettre à pleurer ? Simplement sourire ?

« Ne, nee-chan, c'est toi qui nous as sauvé ?

- Ne, nee-chan, tu as tué les méchants monstres ?

- Ne, nee-chan, tu es un fantôme ? »

Face à moi, se trouvent Naoto, Naoya et Naoki, encadrés de Kaï et Saya. Et ce n'est pas _à travers_ moi qu'ils regardent, mais bien _moi_, les yeux dans les yeux. Même si les leurs sont encore remplis de larmes brûlant d'une détresse et d'une souffrance bien supérieures aux miennes. Parce que eux se souviennent et savent ce qu'ils ont perdu. Et parfois savoir est bien plus douloureux que de rester dans l'ignorance . . .

_« Vous . . . vous aussi, vous pouvez me voir ?_

- Nous avons vu ce que tu as fait pour nous sauver, commence Kaï.

- Merci infiniment, continue Saya.

_- Non je . . . Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Je ne sais même pas comme j'ai réussi à le faire. Et puis si Allen et les autres n'étaient pas . . ._

- Tu te trompes, m'interrompt le concerné. Même seule tu aurais réussi, parce que tu étais déterminée à le faire. Tu as combattu avec ton cœur et c'est ce qui t'a donné la force de te dépasser. Peu de gens auraient risqué leur vie pour des inconnus.

_- Ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais quelque chose à risquer_, leur fis-je remarquer d'un ton amer. _Après tout, je ne suis rien qu'une __âme__ amnésique . . ._

- Si ! Nee-chan a été très courageuse !

- Nee-chan nous a sauvé des méchants monstres !

- Nee-chan est très gentille !

- Arrête de te rabaisser autant, me rabroue Kaï. Ce que tu as fait, seule un très petit pourcentage de personnes l'aurait fait, qu'ils aient quelque chose à risquer ou non. Ta motivation importe peu. Seul le résultat compte alors . . . Merci. Pour moi, pour eux, pour nos parents.

- Ce que tu as fait, reprend alors Saya d'un ton doux, ce que tu as fait restera à jamais gravé dans nos mémoires et dans nos cœurs. Jamais nous n'oublierons. Tu as notre éternelle reconnaissance et nos remerciements les plus sincères.

_- Dans vos . . . jamais vous . . . »_

Ces paroles, n'est-ce pas ces paroles que j'avais attendues tout ce temps depuis mon réveil ? N'était-ce pas ça que j'espérais que quelqu'un me dirait un jour ? Je me sens si . . .

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

_Je pleure ? Alors j'en suis réellement capable ?_ Je baisse les yeux au son des trois voix fluettes des garçonnets qui me regardent de leurs grands yeux noisette. Je m'accroupis pour être à leur hauteur et leur souris.

_« Je n'ai mal nulle part. Ce sont des larmes de joie._

- Pourquoi ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Normalement on ne pleure pas lorsqu'on est heureux. »

De ma main immatérielle, je leur caresse les cheveux alors qu'ils me font partager un peu de leur chaleur sans le savoir.

_« Naoto, Naoya, Naoki, je suis certaine que vous deviendrez tous les trois des hommes bons et forts. Alors obéissez bien à votre grand frère et à votre grande sœur. D'accord ?_

- Ouiiiiiiii, promettent-ils à l'unisson.

_- Quant à vous, Saya et Kaï, _dis-je en me redressant, _dépêchez-vous de vous remettre de vos blessures. Vous n'allez pas passer que de bons moments, mais je suis certaine que vous saurez les surmonter._

- Merci, merci, murmure une nouvelle fois la jeune fille.

- Arrête de parler comme une vieille, me taquine Kaï. T'es pas assez âgée pour nous sermonner comme une grand-mère.

_- Ah ah ah . . . C'est peut-être vrai . . . »_

Je ris légèrement, bientôt imitée par les orphelins, puis par les exorcistes. C'est étrange. Je me sens bien, et pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de pleurer. Ne sont-ce vraiment que des larmes de joie ?

Ce n'est que lorsque mon corps irradie une nouvelle fois cette aveuglante lumière blanche que je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas entièrement le cas. Bien sûr, ma joie y est pour quelque chose. Mais je sais maintenant que je pleure aussi mon départ. Parce que je savais au fond de moi que ce moment finirait par arriver. Pour une fois, je désire vraiment rester ici, pas par simple curiosité, mais simplement parce que j'ai trouvé des personnes qui comptaient un tant soit peu pour moi, et pour qui je comptais en retour. Des personnes qui pouvaient me voir et m'apprécier. Des personnes . . .

« Yûrei nee-chan ! Tu restes avec nous, hein ! ?

- Dis, pourquoi tu brilles comme ça ?

- Tu ne vas pas partir, hein ! ?

_- Je suis désolée . . . Yûrei nee-chan est si désolée . . . »_

C'est tout ce que j'ai la force de prononcer alors que la fatigue m'accable comme jamais. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû autant forcer tout à l'heure . . . parce que maintenant je suis incapable de me battre pour rester dans ce monde avec eux. Pourtant, je crois que c'est ce que je désire plus que tout en cet instant. Rester avec ces personnes qui comptent pour moi . . .

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ! Oï !

- Yûrei nee-chan ! Reste avec nous !

- Ne pars pas !

- Ne nous laisse pas !

- Yûrei-san !

- Que se passe-t-il Allen ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle scintille de cette façon ?

- Regardez, elle disparaît !

- Qu'est-ce que . . . ? »

J'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir les Exorcistes et les enfants se précipiter vers moi que mes yeux se ferment et que je sombre peu à peu dans l'inconscience, me fermant à tout ce qu'il se passe à côté de moi. Pourtant, j'essaye de lutter. Mais c'est maintenant que j'aimerais le plus garder les yeux ouverts que je suis complètement incapable de le faire.

Mon esprit s'emplit d'une brume cotonneuse dans laquelle il va douillettement se nicher et rester en sommeil jusqu'à mon prochain réveil. Et j'oublie tout, la mort de Papa et Mama, les remerciements de Kaï, Saya, Naoto, Naoya et Naoki, les Exorcistes, ma condition d'âme . . . Le premier nom qu'il m'ait été donné . . . Tout . . . Je ne ressens plus qu'une immense chaleur bienfaitrice.

Et seule résonne encore en moi cette litanie incessante qui me fait garder le sourire malgré mes larmes qui persistent. _Maintenant même moi . . . même moi, je serai immortelle dans le cœur de quelqu'un . . ._

_« La force réside dans le désir de briser les limites imposées par son propre potentiel. »_

_**oOoOoOo**_

Ce murmure s'échappe des lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme alors que, dans un scintillement total, la lumière l'enveloppe, l'absorbe puis la fait disparaître. Si elle avait eu plus de forces pour lutter, pour pouvoir rester consciente un peu plus longtemps, elle aurait vu les larmes des enfants qui refusaient de la voir partir, elle les aurait vu se jeter sur son corps immatériel pour tenter de la retenir alors que leurs aînés les regardaient, incapable d'empêcher leurs larmes de couler.

Elle aurait aussi pu voir Allen, Lavi et Krory se précipiter pour tenter quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour la retenir, en vain. Elle aurait pu voir les larmes du vampire et les mines consternées des deux autres. Elle aurait même pu voir la main de Kanda, tendue dans sa direction, avant qu'il ne stoppe son geste inconscient en grommelant.

Oui, elle aurait pu. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas . . .

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoO **_

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

_. . .  
_

_Je pense que ce chapitre nous fait faire un grand pas en avant, non ? Enfin surtout à notre inconnue gracieusement baptisée Yûrei par mes triplets. n.n_

_Elle prend plus conscience de ce qu'elle est, peut enfin communiquer sans pour autant en être détruite, se découvre de nouveaux sentiments. Et surtout, elle s'est fait des amis qui ne l'oublieront pas, quel que soit le temps qui passera. Enfin je l'espère pour elle._

_Que dire de plus ? Rien à part espérer vous revoir au prochain chapitre. n.n_

_Review ?_


	7. Le début d’un commencement

**Titre**** :** Errance éternelle

**Autrice**** :** Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Résumé**** :** Imaginez qu'en vous réveillant, vous ne vous souveniez de rien, que vous ne sachiez plus qui vous êtes. Imaginez que personne ne puisse ni vous voir, ni vous entendre ? Cette jeune fille est confrontée à ce problème. S'en sortira-t-elle sans dommage ?

**Disclamer**** :** Les personnages de _Angel Sanctuary_ appartiennent à Kaori Yuki. Je n'ai pas le droit à une co-propriété sur Mikaël, Uriel, Kato, Bavar, Bélial, Raziel et Zahikel des fois ? Non ? Bah je m'en doutais, mais je pouvais toujours essayer, n'est-ce pas ? ;)

**Couple**** :** Hmmm . . . Un léger Uriel/Alexiel qui est quelque peu explicité vers la fin.

**Mot à insérer**** :** Plume

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoO **_

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

**Errance éternelle**

**Chapitre 7**** :**_ Le début d'un commencement_

'_Yûrei nee-chan ! Reste avec nous ! Ne pars pas ! Ne nous laisse pas ! Yûrei-san !'_

Ces exclamations, assemblées en une même proposition, résonnent comme une litanie sans fin dans mon esprit encore embrumé de 'sommeil'. J'entends les cris plaintifs des triplets. Le dernier cri de Saya aussi. Pourtant, je sais qu'ils ne sont plus là, ou plutôt que moi, je suis ailleurs. Que je ne les reverrai jamais. Eux, Kaï, les exorcistes. Comme je n'ai jamais revu ceux que j'ai déjà croisés précédemment.

Cependant, ils seront à jamais différents pour moi. Parce que ce sont les seules personnes avec qui j'ai vraiment pu discuter – j'arrive maintenant à considérer avec calme, presque avec désintérêt, l'épisode de Kanna – et apprendre des choses. Oui, j'en ai appris beaucoup sur moi-même et sur ma condition d'âme.

Je sais désormais ce que je suis. Même si je ne sais toujours pas _qui_ je suis. Qui j'étais plutôt. Parce que maintenant, je ne suis ni plus ni moins que Yûrei, une âme errante. Ce nom a été le premier qu'il m'ait été donné, alors il sera mien jusqu'à ce que je recouvre la mémoire.

Parce que j'ai décidé que je devais en avoir une, comme je devais avoir eu une vie. Parce que pouvoir discuter avec des personnes me voyant et m'entendant avait été un bon coup de boost pour me motiver à garder espoir.

Si des gens comme eux existent, il devait bien y en avoir d'autres quelque part. Il fallait seulement que je cherche un peu. Ou que je laisse le hasard faire les choses. Comme je m'en remets à lui depuis que je suis ce que je suis. Pas que j'ai vraiment le choix puisque je n'ai aucune prise sur quoi que ce soit. Mais je m'y suis habituée et cela ne me déplaît plus autant qu'avant. J'éprouve en ce moment même une sorte d'ivresse euphorisante, l'envie de connaître l'inconnu. Une chance qui m'est offerte. Une chance dont je vais profiter.

Alors, pour la première fois 'aujourd'hui', j'ouvre les yeux pour contempler l'endroit où je me trouve. _Hmm . . ._ Cela ressemble fort à une sorte de château tout en pierre grise. Immense et froid. Presque sans aucun sentiment. Presque . . . inhumain . . . Je ne me sens pas à l'aise ici.

Sentant l'ivresse retomber à cause de l'ambiance particulière de ce lieu étrange, je baisse le regard et essaye de me changer les idées en regardant la tenue qui est la mienne. J'écarquille les yeux et n'ai pas besoin de me mirer dans un miroir pour savoir que je dois être aussi rouge qu'un bon kilo de tomates trop mûres.

Je suis nue. Complètement.

Je remarque aussi que mon corps est translucide, puisque j'arrive à voir au travers. Il luit aussi faiblement de la même aura lactescente qui n'apparaît normalement que lorsque je 'm'endors'.

Pourquoi ?

Est-ce typique de ce monde ? Ou bien est-ce parce j'ai maintenant conscience de ce que je suis réellement ? Ainsi, mon esprit ne s'efforcerait peut-être plus de m'habiller différemment à chaque nouvelle aventure pour tenter de m'aider à me voiler la face . . . Mais ça, je ne le saurai que lorsque cette 'journée' sera terminée et que la suivante commencera.

C'est alors que des éclats de voix me parviennent. Je décide tout naturellement de me diriger dans leur direction. Que faire d'autre sinon ? Attendre ici ? Non, je n'en ai pas envie.

Au moment où j'arrive, je vois un jeune homme se jeter sur un autre et l'attraper par le col.

« T'as vraiment pas changé ! ! Tu pourrais au moins me remercier ! ! ! Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi ingrat ? » hurle le premier qui bout visiblement de colère.

Il a des cheveux châtains dont les mèches de sa frange lui tombent dans les yeux, yeux noisette d'ailleurs. Il est vêtu d'une chemise blanche dont les pans sont rentrés dans un pantalon noir. Pour faire simple, il ressemble à un lycéen tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

Pourtant, il se dégage de lui quelque chose de très fort. Une sorte d'aura lumineuse l'entoure et semble prendre la forme de grandes ailes aux plumes ectoplasmiques (ne me demandez pas d'où je sors ça, s'il vous plaît, je ne dis que ce qu'il me passe par la tête, comme toujours). Son corps aussi est très étrange. Il ne semble pas matériel, mais pas immatériel comme le mien non plus. C'est difficile à expliquer avec des mots en fait. Mais, en gros, c'est comme s'il avait un corps sans en avoir, un corps fait d'une matière qui ne serait pas loin de ma propre essence, mais en plus consistant.

« Pfouh . . . C'est du passé tout ça !, répond le second, souriant et indifférent à l'ire de son compagnon. Hé Uri ! Ça y est, il est réveillé ! »

Celui-là est le type même du voyou de base. Des cheveux mi-long décolorés en un blond criard et des petits yeux verts. Il est entièrement vêtu de cuir noir, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, je dois avouer. Cela va du pantalon au t-shirt sans manche au col en V rattaché par une chaîne en argent, révélant un torse fin, pâle et imberbe. Oh, j'allais oublier de citer les gants.

_Il est plutôt mignon._

« Qui appelez-vous 'Uri' ! ? » vocifère une troisième personne.

Je me tourne dans sa direction. Si les deux premiers semblent avoir entre 15 et 18 ans, j'en donnerais peut-être 14 à cette jeune fille brune aux longs cheveux ondulés habillée en soubrette. _Soubrette ?_ Plutôt en servante, non ? A moins que cela ne soit la même chose . . .

**_« Tu as l'air d'avoir réussi, Alexiel . . . »_** dit un quatrième.

L'homme se tenant à côté de la jeune fille est de haute taille et arrête tout de suite mon regard. Il est tout simplement majestueux. Magnifique même. Il est tout de noir vêtu et sa longue cape ne fait pas exception.

Il a de très longs cheveux ondulés aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lune, une peau mate, de la même couleur que la terre, et ses yeux sont verts comme un feuillage éclairé par le soleil. A son oreille gauche, au bout d'une fine chaîne en argent, se balance une croix faite dans le même métal. Tout en lui respire la douceur et la calme. Même sa belle voix est grave et posée.

« Ouais . . . Euh . . . Ça m'en a tout l'air . . . Mais je me demande si j'ai bien fait . . . » répond le châtain qui se désintéresse du blond pour se tourner vers le brun.

Alors il se nomme Alexiel . . . Etrange, cela ma paraissait plutôt féminin comme prénom. Enfin bon, à chaque endroit ses préférences, hein ? Et puis la faute en incombe aux parents à l'origine.

Non, la question qui se pose en premier lieu est « Qu'a-t-il réussi ? ». Je l'ignore, bien évidemment. Mais lorsque je suis arrivée tout à l'heure, il m'a semblé qu'il reprochait au blond d'être ingrat et de ne pas l'avoir remercié. Donc, je peux logiquement en conclure qu'il lui a rendu un service. Mais pourquoi le regrette-t-il ?

« Soyez un peu plus respectueux envers Uriel-sama, c'est compris ! ?, enrage la petite brunette. C'est un personnage important dans le monde des anges !

- Oh la ferme !, rétorque le blond. Uri ça me plaît bien à moi ! Ou alors tu préfères Urielou ?

- Ah mais non ! Uriuri c'est bien plus mignon ! ! !

_- Si vous voulez mon avis, les trois sont horribles. Uriel lui va très bien. »_

C'est vrai après tout. Pourquoi inventer des surnoms ridicules ? Surtout pour cet homme à la magnifique prestance qui . . .

_Une minute !_

_Uriel ? Ange ? Non ! Ne me dites pas que je suis au Paradis ! Non ! Non ! Non ! C'est impossible voyons !_

Je laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux, malgré moi, tout en regardant aux alentours. Le Paradis était censé être un endroit merveilleux, non ? Pas une sorte de château à moitié lugubre. Pourtant, à moins que cela ne soit un code entre eux, la brune a bien parlé d'anges . . . Et puis le nom d'Uriel soulève en moi des lambeaux de souvenirs que je peux presque saisir . . .

**_« Me voilà rassuré, Alex. Il n'y a plus de doute, tu es bien le sauveur. »_** dit-il en souriant puis en effectuant une légère courbette.

_Un si doux sourire . . ._

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose en moi se révolte que cet homme si gracieux s'incline devant ce jeune homme banal.

« Uriel . . ., reprend Alexiel. Ecoute, je me suis toujours demandé si tu étais réellement le gardien de cet horrible enfer car ce n'est pas du tout l'image que tu donnes . . . Mais j'avoue que j'avais les chocottes lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois. »

La surprise est visible sur les traits du brun. Mais je sais que les miens doivent être pires encore. _Uriel, gardien des enfers et ange protecteur de la terre . . ._ Oui, je me souviens maintenant que j'ai réussi à retenir ce souvenir impalpable qui se dérobait chaque fois que j'essayais de le saisir.

_Alors . . . ça veut dire que je suis en Enfer ? Non ! Pourquoi ! ?_

Je panique. Je cherche une issue où fuir.

_Je ne veux pas aller en Enfer !_

Je connaîtrais les crimes que j'aurais commis de mon vivant, j'accepterais d'être jugée. Mais là . . . Quoi que vous me direz, que je m'en souvienne ou pas, ce qui est fait est fait. Cependant, j'aurais l'impression d'être jugée pour les crimes de quelqu'un d'autre . . .

_Non ! Je refuse ! Je ne veux pas ! J'ai peur ! Je veux partir !_

Une pensée sourde, lointaine, murmurante.

_Comment peut-on avoir peur d'un homme si doux ?_

« Mais depuis que ton masque s'est brisé, continue le châtain, insensible à ma panique, tu m'as l'air d'être un type calme et serein . . . Et même tu donnes l'impression . . . d'avoir du cœur. »

Je ne comprends rien à cette histoire de masque, mais je m'en moque. Pour une fois, je ne cherche même pas à le faire. Je tente juste de me focaliser sur les paroles du jeune homme, tentant ainsi de me rassurer et de croire en ce qu'il dit. Uriel semble être quelqu'un de gentil, de compréhensif. Si je lui explique ma situation en disant qu'il y a erreur, peut-être que . . .

« Et puis d'abord, s'énerve le blond un peu plus loin, il me semble que c'est toi qui a utilisé un persona pour me transformer en marionnette. J'attends toujours tes excuses !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, réplique la brune en secouant lentement la tête.

- Euh moi non plus . . . C'est quoi un persona ?

**_- Tu as raison Alex . . . Enfin je veux dire . . . Setsuna,_** répond Uriel de sa voix posée. **_Je ne suis pas l'homme que tu crois. »_**

Hé ? Il l'appelle Alexiel, et maintenant Setsuna ? Lequel est son vrai nom ? C'est étrange . . . Tout au long de mes 'voyages' une personne pouvait être appelée par son nom et son prénom, mais pas par une même personne. Alors . . .

Non, ce n'est pas important. Ce qui l'est, c'est ce que je vais lui dire pour plaider ma cause lorsqu'il m'apercevra.

Plus loin, le blond et la brune se chamaillent toujours et le ton augmente progressivement, m'empêchant de réfléchir au calme et avec cohérence. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils en viennent aux mains, tiens !

Je remarque que le visage d'Uriel luit, sans doute recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, et que sa bouche se crispe lorsqu'il parle. Lorsqu'il parle ? Mais . . . il n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis tout à l'heure ! Alors comment est-ce que je peux . . .

**_« Ne pouvant admettre que ms désirs et mes sentiments soient bafoués, je me suis enfui jusqu'ici . . . Je suis . . . l'homme le plus redouté, le plus méprisé, l'homme aux ailes noires de mauvaise augure . . . L'ange de la pénitence Uriel ! ! !. »_**

C'est alors que quelque chose semble se briser en l'ange noir. Je peux presque deviner et entendre le « Crac » inhérent. _Inéquoi ?_ Ses yeux se plissent jusqu'à ce que je n'aperçoive plus que deux petites fentes où gronde un violent orage. Pour ne pas dire la folie . . .

Il se tourne en direction des deux empêcheurs de penser en toute tranquillité. Ses longs cheveux bruns volent autour de lui au moment où il déploie ses grandes ailes aux plumes ébènes, de la même teinte que sa chevelure.

Avec sa haute stature, pareille à celle d'un arbre, il incarne dans sa totalité le protecteur de la terre. Une quantité d'énergie phénoménale se dégage de lui.

**_« Ça suffit ! ! !_**, explose-t-il d'une voix tonitruante. **_Où est-ce que vous vous croyez ! ? Ceux qui osent enfreindre la tranquillité de ce lieu sacré qui est mon domaine auront la langue tranchée telles les goules, leurs entrailles coupées par la faux géante de l'enfer ! ! Et ils seront pendus à l'Arbre de l'Univers jusqu'à ce qu'ils pourrissent ! ! ! »_**

Le sol et les murs se fissurent. Des gravats volent dans toutes les directions.

Je vois Setsuna (j'ai décidé que ça faisait décidément plus masculin qu'Alexiel) être soufflé par l'énergie se dégageant de l'ange noir. La brune a disparu. Je ne vois que confusément le blond tomber.

Le sol tremble. Des fissures apparaissent partout. Des plumes sombres tourbillonnent. Des morceaux de pierre fusent. Ils me traversent de part en part.

Pourtant, je ressens plus de chaleur que de douleur. Pourquoi ? Dans le chaos ambiant, cette question me fait oublier toutes les autres. C'est tellement étrange. La pierre n'étant pas vivante, je devrais théoriquement souffrir autant que lors de l'explosion provoquée par les Akuma. Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être traversée par quelque chose de vivant ?

**_« Je vais vous apprendre à quoi vous en tenir lorsque vous éveillez mon courroux ! Vous allez goûter à la colère d'Uriel, le gardien des enfers ! ! ! »_**

_J'ai changé d'avis ! Je ne veux plus négocier avec lui ! J'ai peur !_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a changé de personnalité aussi rapidement ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai aussi peur de lui ?

Non, ce n'est pas d'Uriel que j'ai peur. Enfin pas directement. Disons plutôt que c'est sa colère qui me terrifie, ce qu'il dégage, l'expression de ses yeux, la rage dans sa voix . . . C'est un tout. Oui, sa colère . . .

_Je ne veux pas voir ça ! Je ne veux plus y assister ! Plus jamais ! J'ai peur ! Je veux que cela s'arrête ! Maintenant !_

« Uriel-sama ! »

Une voix aiguë crie. La seconde d'après, l'ange noir est submergé par une grande quantité d'eau. Du coup, la destruction s'arrête dans la seconde, ses cris cessent et il reste là, trempé, ses ailes aux plumes sombres alourdies par la substance aqueuse. Il semble complètement perdu et abasourdi par son débordement.

Le voyou est tombé sur les fesses, quelques mètres devant lui. Setsuna est encastré dans le mur, à la gauche d'Uriel. Le paysage est dévasté, fissuré, troué. Un véritable carnage.

**_« Qu . . . qu'ai-je fait ! ? »_** sanglote presque Uriel !

L'ange noir porte les mains à sa tête et, dans un même mouvement, il s'accroupit. Sans paraître s'en rendre compte, il secoue vigoureusement ses ailes, déclenchant ainsi une pluie de plumes aux couleurs de la nuit. Puis, dans une ultime secousse, elles disparaissent comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

A cet instant me vient une pensée. Celle qu'Uriel représente vraiment la terre. Même plus que cela, il incarne presque la Nature dans son ensemble. Calme et serein, il peut exploser en une seconde et tout détruire sur son passage. Comme une tornade, un tsunami, un séisme . . .

**_« Encore des restes de l'influence de ce maudit masque ! Cela m'effraie de perdre le contrôle à ce point !_**

- Pas autant que nous, murmure le châtain.

_- Tu l'as dit, bouffi. »_ soufflé-je à mon tour.

Je ne tremble pas, mais je ressens encore les marques de la terreur qui a été la mienne. Intense et profonde. Démesurée. Irraisonnée. C'est étrange . . . Ils ont tous l'air de le prendre mieux que moi. Pourquoi suis-je la seule à avoir eu si peur ?

« Uriel-sama, je vous prie de vous mettre à la place de celle qui fait le ménage ! A cause de votre fichue colère, le manoir a manqué d'être détruit plusieurs fois déjà ! »

Tiens, mais c'est la jeune fille de tout à l'heure ! Je remarque qu'elle tient un seau vide à la main. Parfaitement calme, quoi que limite en colère, elle semble avoir l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

**_« Oui, c'est vrai. Et puisque ce manoir est fabriqué à partir du système végétal de l'Arbre de l'Univers, comme toi, je peux toujours le remettre en état en le lui ordonnant . . . Mais je te prie de m'excuser. »_**

Hmm . . . ? Euh . . . Quelques secondes de réflexion, je vous prie, pour mon pauvre cerveau qui patine légèrement . . .

Si j'ai bien compris, je dis bien 'si', cet endroit est fait à partir d'un . . . arbre ? Non, non, c'est imposs . . .

Les murs et le sol se reforment peu à peu dans un bruit semblable à deux bûches frottées l'une contre l'autre. Les trous et les fissures se comblent, disparaissent.

Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de croire ce que je viens d'entendre et de voir ce que je vois, non ? Et puis Uriel est l'ange protecteur de la terre, il est normal pour lui d'avoir des pouvoirs de ce genre.

Et mais une minute ! Comment ça, « comme toi » ? Il ne voulait pas dire par là que . . .

« Hééé . . . Eh ben dis donc . . . C'est quoi c'type ! ? »

Ça, ça vient d'un blond échevelé toujours assis sur son derrière. Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il vient de se relever d'un bond tout en sortant un mouchoir d'une de ses poches. Tiens ? Mais il se dirige à grands pas en direction d'Uriel, Uriel qui tend sa cape trempée à la jeune fille – mais en est-ce vraiment une, de jeune fille ?

« Allez nii-chan ! Je blaguais quand je t'appelais 'Uri' !, rigole le blond tout en commençant à éponger le brun. Oh mais vous êtes tout mouillé, je vais vous essuyer, onii-sama ! »

Pfff . . . Il est marrant le blondinet. Très lèche-botte, mais marrant. Il est un peu comme Uriel et passe d'une émotion à une autre en l'espace de quelques secondes. Mais, fort heureusement, dans un registre moins violent. Et puis il est plus détaché, plus 'idiot', plus drôle.

**_« Je ne suis pas aussi puissant que je le parais,_** reprend finalement l'ange de la pénitence, un nouveau manteau noir sur le dos. **_Je déteste les histoires sanglantes et je préfère demeurer auprès de la verdure ou des animaux . . . Mais puisqu'on m'a attribué le rôle de bourreau, en tant que gardien des enfers je ne puis tenir de tels propos . . . C'est pourquoi je me suis fabriqué mon propre persona. Tant que ce masque me possédait, je n'avais aucun scrupule à jeter dans le feu les morts grossiers habitant les enfers . . . Seulement, ce masque était doté d'un pouvoir tellement puissant qu'il m'arrivait parfois de m'emporter violemment même dans le monde céleste._**

- On va où ? », demande le voyou, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Hein ? Oh mais j'avoue que j'aimerais bien le savoir aussi. Perdue dans mes pensées et portée par la belle voix d'Uriel, je n'avais pas vu qu'ils s'étaient mis en marche. L'ange noir en tête de cortège, les jeunes gens sur les talons. _Et moi ?_ Eh bien moi, quoi qu'encore un peu rétive, je décide de leur emboîter le pas, prêtant toujours une oreille attentive malgré mon cerveau en ébullition.

Ainsi, si j'avais bien compris, un persona est un masque qui prend le contrôle de celui qui le porte et qui fait sans doute ressortir les mauvais côtés. Uriel en avait porté un pour dissimuler sa sensibilité et sa gentillesse, mais des restes d'éclats de colère refont parfois surface.

On peut aussi contrôler une personne portant un persona, même si une telle chose reste fort incompréhensible pour moi. Ça, c'est ce que la brune avait fait au blond. Peut-être aussi le service que Setsuna lui avait rendu. Si jamais il l'avait libéré de ce masque . . .

La question est : « Pourquoi ? » Etait-ce une sorte d'épreuve qu'Uriel leur avait fait subir ? Cela expliquerait les félicitations que l'ange de la pénitence lui avait adressées et pourquoi il l'avait qualifié de 'sauveur' . . . Mais il reprend, ne me laissant pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps.

**_« J'avais complètement démoli le château et les gens blessés par ma faute se comptaient par dizaines . . . Les autres anges se sont finalement éloignés de moi . . . Raphaël, l'ange médecin, chargé de porter secours au blessés me témoignait de plus en plus de haine . . . Seul l'indomptable Mikaël ne pouvait retenir un souffle de satisfaction devant mon pouvoir de destruction . . . A bien y réfléchir, je crois que ça l'amusait . . . »_**

Uriel, Raphaël, Mikaël . . . Trois des quatre anges élémentaires, non ? Terre, air, feu . . . et . . . et . . . Euh . . . Gabriel, l'ange de l'eau. Enfin je crois . . .

« Mikaël . . . et Raphaël, l'ange médecin ?, demande Setsuna.

**_- Raphaël est l'ange de l'air, par le biais de la magie, est capable de ramener tout être à la vie ainsi que de soigner maux et blessures de tout genre, c'est pourquoi il joue le rôle de médecin . . ._**

- Il pourrait peut-être te redonner la voix, non ?, propose le châtain, plein de générosité.

_- Et moi la vie . . . »_

Je suis idiote, hein ? J'ai commencé à m'habituer à cette 'vie', mais il m'en faut encore plus, éternelle insatisfaite que je suis. Et puis, la mort n'est pas une maladie . . . Ou plutôt une maladie dont on ne guérit pas, dont on ne se réveille pas. Une maladie que chacun aura à affronter un jour ou l'autre.

Mais Raphaël est capable de _la_ guérir, non ? J'ignore cependant où est mon corps. J'ignore si je suis vraiment morte ou non. Tout ce que je sais . . . c'est que je suis prête à accepter n'importe quoi pour connaître la vérité à mon sujet. Toute la vérité.

**_« Il n'en est pas incapable, certes . . .,_** réfléchit l'ange noir. **_A savoir s'il voudra prendre la peine de se déranger pour moi . . . Je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait proposé son aide si j'avais été une pin-up . . . à condition que je finisse dans son lit, bien entendu. »_**

- Il est minable ce type, assène Setsuna sans aucune pitié.

- Ça m'a l'air intéressant ce dont vous parlez, » intervient le voyou blond en entourant le cou de son ami – enfin je crois – de ses bras.

Intéressant ? Je dirais plutôt écoeurant ! C'est inadmissible de demander une telle compensation en échange d'un service rendu ! C'est . . . c'est dégueulasse !

_En serais-je capable ?_

Rien que de réfléchir à cette possibilité me soulève le cœur. Serais-je capable d'offrir mon corps à Raphaël si jamais il parvenait à faire quelque chose pour moi ? Pourrais-je laisser un homme que je ne connais pas me regarder nue, promener ses mains sur mon corps sans aucune défense, me faire l'amour ?

Mais peut-être que d'un côté, c'est le prix à payer. Je me sers de lui pour être moi-même et lui se sert de moi pour assouvir ses besoins sexuel . . . Peut-être n'est-ce là qu'un juste retour des choses. Oui, peut-être. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que cela me fait si mal ? Pourquoi mon cœur se sert-il ainsi comme si une main de fer le broyait de l'intérieur ?

Je reprends soudain conscience de ma nudité et n'éprouve qu'une plus grande gêne à réfléchir sur le sujet. Je sais que personne ici ne peut me voir, sinon ce serait déjà chose faite, mais je ne me sens plus du tout à mon aise.

Il faut dire qu'imaginer un parfait inconnu me faire toutes ces choses pour le remercier de m'avoir aidé ne m'aide pas beaucoup, mais je suis incapable de chasser ces images d'un homme à la tête remplacée par une mosaïque.

L'ange de l'air Raphaël tombe bien bas dans mon estime, sans grand espoir de remonter un jour.

**_« C'est un des protecteurs des éléments « terre, eau, feu, air » dont je fais partie . . ._** explique Uriel. **_Tu seras peut-être amené à les rencontrer. Alors, surtout, prends garde à Mikaël, l'ange protecteur du 'feu'. Ne lui parle jamais de sa 'taille' ou de son 'frère aîné' ! Ce serait un désastre s'il venait encore à se livrer à des actes de violence. Tout se transformerait en un champ de cendres sans un seul espoir de revoir une herbe pousser . . . »_**

Wow . . . Aucune envie de le rencontrer, lui. A voir la tête de Setsuna, lui aussi pense la même chose que moi. Ce Mikaël est-il si susceptible que ça ? Il est petit ? Trop grand ? Son frère est autiste ? En prison ? Mort ? Il s'est enfuit avec un homme ?

Pourquoi autant de colère à l'évocation de deux simples mots ? Enfin trois, si on compte le fait que 'frère aîné' en contient deux . . . Oui oui, je sais, je chipote . . .

Alors, résumons . . . Un sensible qui ne s'assume pas, un pervers, un psychopathe . . . Et bien ils sont beaux les anges élémentaires ! Quelle est la particularité de Gabriel ? Il est attardé ? Transsexuel ? Nécrophile ? Zoophile ?

« Quatre éléments . . . 'Terre', c'est toi, 'Feu' c'est Mikaël, 'Air' Raphaël . . . Mais qui est 'Eau' ?, interroge Setsuna.

**_- Gabriel est l'ange de l'eau,_** répond Uriel. **_Sur Terre, il est connu sous le nom de 'Gabriel, l'ange de l'annonciation'. »_**

_- Hé hé ! J'avais raison !_, me réjouis-je.

**_- La seule femme parmi les quatre anges élémentaires et dont l'intelligence attirait le respect d'autrui . . .,_** reprend-il. **_Elle a été privée de ses fonctions pour finir, selon les dires de certains, dans le jardin de l'eau. D'après Raphaël, elle demeurerait sous la forme d'une poupée en état comateux passant ses journées à contempler le ciel. »_**

Tiens, j'ignorais que Gabriel_le_ était une femme. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Enfin elle aurait pu l'être. Franchement une femme très intelligence occupant un haut poste, c'est super. Elle relève de beaucoup le niveau de ces messieurs.

Par contre, le reste . . . Démise de ses fonctions, enfermée quelque part, poupée comateuse . . . A tout les coups, c'est un homme ne supportant pas de voir une femme en tous points lui être supérieure qui a dû vouloir remédier au 'problème'. Genre avec une tentative de meurtre. Il a apparemment dû échouer en partie. Il ne l'a pas tué, mais elle est dans le coma, donc incapable d'assumer ses fonctions . . . Oui, c'est plausible. Et puis je dis un, mais ils pouvaient bien être plusieurs. Les hommes sont souvent plus hardis et plus aventureux lorsqu'ils sont en groupe, que seuls.

**_« Je dois beaucoup à Zahikel qui m'a aidé à trouver un refuge en ces lieux . . .,_** continue l'ange noir.**_ C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il m'a demandé « la garde de l'âme de Sara », je n'ai pu faire autrement que de la lui accorder. Bien que sincèrement cela ne m'enchantait guère car j'allais être obligé de rencontrer celui qui abritait l'âme d'Alexiel. »_**

Wow wow wow ! Une minute ! Mon cerveau ne digère plus toutes les informations qui affluent en masse ! Qui est Zahikel ? Un autre ange ? C'est vrai que tous leurs noms ont l'air de finir en –el, alors . . .

Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de « garde d'âme » ? C'est courant ici de les garder comme on le ferait avec des enfants ? Y'a du trafic d'âmes ?

_« Hey Biduel !_

_- Oh, salut Poubel !_

_- Dis, tu gardes quelle âme aujourd'hui ?_

_- Celle d'un certain Gérard. Et toi ?_

_- Marcel._

_- Oh la chance ! On échange ?_

_- Allez, soyons fous ! »_

Du grand n'importe quoi, vraiment . . .

Oh, mais . . . est-ce pour cela que j'erre sans cesse ? Est-ce parce qu'aucun ange n'a le droit de garde sur moi ? Est-ce parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a voulu de moi ? Ou alors que suis passée entre les mailles du filet des attributions . . .

_Ou alors je suis tout simplement encore en train de raconter du grand n'importe quoi . . ._

Et au sujet de l'âme d'Alexiel ? Un homme ? Une femme ? Setsuna accueillerait en lui une âme autre que la sienne ? C'est possible ? Enfin cela expliquerait pourquoi Uriel l'appelle de deux façons différentes. Il a jadis connu Alexiel qui est désormais dans le corps du jeune homme. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il . . .

« Tu ne voulais donc pas me voir ?, s'étonne Setsuna. Et pourquoi ? Se serait-il passé, autrefois, quelque chose entre nous ?

- Hé hé !, rigole le blond. T'as fait des cochonneries avec Alexiel grand fou ?

- Je vous prierai de ne pas prendre votre cas pour une généralité ! Surtout si ça concerne Uriel-sama !, s'emporte une nouvelle fois la brune, sensible à ce que l'on peut bien dire sur son maître bien aimé.

- Bien vu ma p'tite ! » se moque son vis-à-vis.

Nouvelles informations que je ne digère pas. Pas dans leur totalité en tout cas. Par exemple le fait qu Setsuna utilise le 'nous', ce qui inclut 'toi' et 'moi' et non 'vous' qui inclurai 'toi' et 'il/elle'. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il accepte l'âme d'Alexiel comme faisant partie intégrante de lui depuis toujours ? Mais peut-être est-ce le cas. Peut-être Alexiel s'est-il/elle réincarnée/e en humain. Il n'y aurait donc qu'une seule âme, mais âme qui aurait perdu tout souvenir de sa vie antérieure.

C'est aussi comme ça que je perçois le 'autrefois'. Comme si cela s'était passé il y a fort longtemps (peut-être est-ce le cas, je ne connais pas la durée de vie d'un ange), mais qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Comme si ce n'était pas lui alors qu'il sait que c'était pourtant lui.

_Ouh . . . Ma pauvre tête . . ._

Hey mais . . . Cela ressemble assez étrangement à ma situation, non ? Peut-être aurais-je dû me réincarner, moi aussi. Peut-être ont-ils une étape, je ne sais trop où, qui efface les souvenirs de notre vie antérieure - c'est sûrement pour cela que l'on a parfois l'impression de revivre quelque chose que l'on a déjà fait, même lorsque c'est la première fois. Peut-être ai-je subi cette 'intervention'. Peut-être le problème est-il survenu après, une fois ceci passé. Peut-être me suis-je perdu en allant rejoindre mon nouveau corps ! Oui, ceci expliquerait ma perte de mémoire, non ?

Ou alors, il se peut que je sois atteinte de cette affection nommée paranoïa ou encore d'une autre appelée mythomanie . . .

Pendant qu'ils discutaient et que je réfléchissais, nous sommes arrivés devant une immense porte noire sculptée de scènes de punitions parfois de tortures. Immense ? Que dis-je ! ? Colossale ! Même Uriel parait minuscule à côté. La serrure semble être en forme d'étoile à cinq branches. Trois pierres rouges disposées en triangle ornent sa branche la plus haute. Un gros crâne blanc en son centre semble faire fonction de poignée, bien que j'ignore de quelle façon.

**_« Voici le terminus,_** annonce Uriel. **_Nous sommes au cœur de l'Arbre de l'Univers. Je vais maintenant vous montrer ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. »_**

Nous sommes dans un arbre ? Non parce qu'avec tout ce qui a été dit . . . Mais j'ai beau scruter autour de moi, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir quitté le château. Enfin le manoir comme il a été appelé. Le décor est toujours le même, gris et froid.

Mais peut-être que . . . Peut-être que nous sommes dans cet arbre depuis le début ! Uriel avait déjà évoqué le fait que sa demeure était faite avec ses racines, non ?

**_« Bien sûr, porter ce masque a été une lourde erreur . . . Je n'aurais pas dû chercher à la fuir . . ._**

_- Ah ah ! Alexiel_le_ est donc une femme !_

-**_ J'ai failli commettre la même erreur une seconde fois . . . et assassiner . . . celle que j'aime !_**

_- Heiiiiiiiiin ? »_ m'écrié-je alors qu'une douleur sourde me vrille soudainement le cœur.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre, laissant échapper une lumière aveuglante qui me brûle les yeux. Enfin l'expression est mal choisie. Parce que je n'ai pas mal, mais je suis tout de même incapable de garder les yeux ouverts. C'est pourquoi je les ferme, alors que la douleur à mon cœur se fait plus puissante encore.

'_Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer, pas toi . . . Pas celle que j'aime . . .'_

_Ouh . . ._ Je serre encore plus fort les paupières. Enfin je pense que je le fais. Je ne sais pas si c'est un réflexe dû à la lumière qui me semble toujours éclatante ou bien à cause de cette phrase qui vient de me déchirer le cœur. J'aurais reçu mille coups de couteaux, elle serait encore insignifiante comparée à celle que je ressens maintenant.

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Un souvenir de l'ange noir ?

Un . . . des miens ?

C'est alors que cette langueur bien connue m'envahit une fois de plus. Je perds toutes mes forces. Mon cerveau se vide délicieusement de toutes les pensées qui s'y étaient nichées avec douleur. Je n'ai plus la volonté nécessaire pour me forcer à ouvrir les yeux et ainsi vérifier si mon corps luit de la même façon qu'auparavant. De toute façon à quoi ? Cela changerait-il quelque chose pour moi de le savoir ?

_J'ai peur . . ._

C'est étrange. Pourquoi ce sentiment reste-t-il présent alors que tout s'efface sous la douce torpeur qui déferle en moi. D'habitude, rien ne subsiste. Juste cette sensation de sommeil. Alors pourquoi est-ce différent cette fois-ci ? Pourquoi cette terreur sourde qui semble jouer avec mes intestins ? Pourquoi ne puis-je m'arrêter de penser ?

_Pourquoi ?_

Cette question - ce simple mot - est décidément omniprésente dans cette journée. Peut-être dans toute mon existence remarque. Elle est peut-être en quelque sorte le leitmotiv qui m'aide à avancer un peu plus loin à chaque fois et . . .

_« Ne liquidez pas trop vite vos blessures : elles peuvent, si vous en avez la grâce et le courage, donner naissance à de magnifiques ailes aux plumes immaculées. »_

**_xXxXx_**

Ce murmure s'échappe des lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme alors que, dans un scintillement total, la lumière l'enveloppe, l'absorbe puis la fait disparaître. Si elle avait eu plus de forces pour lutter, pour pouvoir rester consciente un peu plus longtemps, elle aurait vu Uriel écarquiller les yeux dans sa direction alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait sur des paroles muettes.

Elle aurait également pu voir Setsuna et le voyou blond scruter de tous les côtés, tous les sens en alerte, pour détecter l'origine de cette voix. La sienne.

Sans oublier la jeune brune qui regardait autour d'elle, les points sur les hanches et une mine soucieuse sur le visage. Elle ne voyait pas d'un bon œil cette voix féminine faire irruption là où était son domaine privé.

Oui, elle aurait pu. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas . . .

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoO **_

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

_Alors ? L'intrigue avance quelque peu, non ?_

_Bon, on stagne un peu et il y a plus d'hypothèses qu'autre chose, mais 'Yûrei' se forge peu à peu une personnalité, non ?_

_Puis-je espérer avoir votre avis et vous revoir au prochain chapitre ?_

_Review ?_


	8. Ce que les autres veulent

**Titre :** Errance éternelle

**Autrice :** Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Résumé :** Imaginez qu'en vous réveillant, vous ne vous souveniez de rien, que vous ne sachiez plus qui vous êtes. Imaginez que personne ne puisse ni vous voir, ni vous entendre ? Cette jeune fille est confrontée à ce problème. S'en sortira-t-elle sans dommage ?

**Disclamer**** :** Les personnages de _Sang et Chocolat _appartiennent à Annette Curtis Klause. J'aimerais vraiment réussir à écrire avec autant de talent qu'elle un jour . . . _*Soupir.*_

**Couple :** Un Gabriel/Vivian à sens unique.

**Mot à insérer**** :** Lune

**Note :** Je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente qui a précédé la publication de ce chapitre. J'ai tout d'abord eu un petit souci avec un juge qui ne donnait plus signe de vie, puis je n'ai plus eu le temps du tout. Je pense que vous avez dû remarquer que je n'étais guère productive ces derniers temps . . .  
Du coup, je laisse tomber le concours que j'avais mis en place, cette fic étant ma particpation.  
Je vous rassure, pour les rares personnes qui la suivaient, je ne l'abandonne pas pour autant.  
Les parutions seront justes très clairsemées et peut-être y aura-t-il plus de 12 chapitres maintenant que je ne suis plus restrainte par le nombre . . .  
En tout cas, je vous prie encore une fois de m'excuser.  
J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce 8ème chapitre. n.n  
Bonne lecture ! ! !

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoO **_

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

**Errance éternelle**

**Chapitre 8**** :**_ Ce que les autres veulent n'est pas forcément ce que je désire . . ._

L'Enfer . . . Rien que de penser à ce mot m'effraie. Oui, je suis terrorisée. Jamais je n'ai été autant bouleversée, même après la révélation de Kanna. Non, bouleversée n'est pas le mot. Je suis plutôt . . . anxieuse. Oui oui, c'est le mot, anxieuse.

Parce que cette rencontre avec l'ange de la terre m'avait fait prendre conscience de quelque chose. Une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas encore songé. A l'avenir.

J'ai beaucoup pensé à un éventuel passé que j'aurais pu avoir. A une vie dont j'aurais pleinement pu jouir. Parfois aux raisons qui auraient pu me pousser à devenir l'âme que je suis.

Jamais à ce qui arriverait après.

Le futur . . .

L'avenir . . .

Tout ça n'était qu'un point sans importance à mes yeux. Parce que, au fond de moi, je crois que je reste persuadée que mes errances ne finiront jamais. Que chaque fois que je fermerai les yeux, je m'endormirai pour ensuite me réveiller dans un univers inconnu. J'ai pris goût à cette 'vie' peuplée d'incertitudes et de surprises, de rires comme d'horreurs.

Du coup, je crois que je ne l'imagine pas autrement. Même si parfois je regrette ce que j'aurais pu avoir, je sais que je n'ai à envier à personne ce que je vis. Parce que c'est une opportunité, non, le mot est mal choisi, disons plutôt une situation que je suis peut-être la seule à expérimenter . . .

Cependant, aujourd'hui, alors que les affres du sommeil me quittent, je pense à ce futur que je n'ai que très rarement envisagé. De quoi sera-t-il fait ? Errerai-je éternellement ou y a-t-il un quelconque aboutissement à ce que je suis en train de 'vivre' ? Est-ce une épreuve, une seconde chance, un hasard du destin, une erreur divine ?

Même si je suis loin, très loin de croire à ma dernière supposition, je me dois de toutes les envisager. Après tout, si les vampires et les anges existent, pourquoi pas Lui ?

'_Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer, pas toi . . . Pas celle que j'aime . . .'_

Repenser à ces paroles me trouble toujours profondément. Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce que je suis incapable de dire si ce sont mes souvenirs ou ceux d'Uriel ? Est-ce parce qu'elles font douloureusement leur chemin en moi, se creusant leur propre voie comme des vers dans une pomme pourrie ? Comme de la vermine me rongeant petit à petit de l'intérieur ?

Une clameur continue et un grondement de tonnerre lointain me tirent de mes sombres pensées et me forcent à ouvrir les yeux. La première chose que je vois est la lune, ronde et pâle, et pourtant si présente, si lumineuse. Si attirante, comme une entité impalpable. Quelque chose gronde en moi et j'ai soudain envie de hurler de tout mon saoul, de me libérer de toute cette pression qui m'étouffe. Oui, l'idée de hurler à la lune me séduit fortement.

Un rire guilleret me fait sursauter.

« Elle ne veut pas faire de peine à sa vieille maman, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? Elle m'encouragera. »

Baissant les yeux et tentant d'ignorer cette demande pressante qui semble vouloir me submerger, j'examine l'endroit où je me trouve. Ce me semble être une sorte de parc ou de clairière entourée d'arbres ornés de milliers de gouttes d'eau miroitantes.

De nombreuses personnes sont présentes et semblent se rassembler, bien que j'ignore pourquoi. Les hommes sont plus nombreux et semblent rouler des mécaniques plus que nécessaire, tout comme les adolescents. Quelques femmes minaudent, sûrement désireuses de séduire quelques mâles en rut.

Mes yeux se tournent en direction de la personne qui vient de parler. Une jeune fille est perchée sur le tronc d'un arbre calciné, sûrement abattu par un quelconque orage. Sa vision me coupe le souffle tant sa beauté me subjugue, alliant grâce et douceur ainsi qu'une pointe d'un côté sauvage et insaisissable.

Elle est grande, sûrement 1m70 au minimum, avec une jolie poitrine ronde, une taille fine, des hanches étroites, de très longues jambes au galbe parfait et une peau délicatement hâlée. Ses yeux sont d'un vert profond, parfois légèrement piquetés de reflets dorés. Sa bouche aux lèvres fines semble appeler le baiser. Une épaisse chevelure fauve encadre son visage fin et lui tombe jusqu'au bas du dos.

Je ne me détourne qu'à grand peine, devant lutter de toutes mes forces pour y réussir. Mais ce n'est que pour tomber sur une autre beauté. Presque la même, mais en plus âgée. _Sûrement la mère et la fille._ Oui, comme l'indiquaient les paroles prononcées juste avant. Aucun doute à avoir là-dessus. A part que l'aînée a des épais cheveux blonds, plus clairs que ceux la cadette.

Une troisième femme se trouve non loin d'elles, mais je la distingue moins nettement. La seule chose qui me marque est son short entrouvert et l'abondante pilosité qui recouvre son ventre. _C'est dégoûtant !_

C'est alors que je baisse les yeux sur mes propres habits. Je retiens avec peine un cri étranglé. Mon corps tout entier est recouvert d'une épaisse fourrure marron. Mes doigts sont terminés par des griffes, tout comme mes orteils. Je louche un peu et m'aperçois que mon nez est remplacé par un museau terminé par une truffe. J'imagine sans peine mes oreilles pointues et les crocs saillants de mes babines. Mon corps garde cependant, malgré tout cela, une force relativement humaine.

_Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?_ Pourquoi suis-je transformée en une créature mi-humaine mi-chienne ou mi-louve ? Pourquoi ? Oh ! Serais-je un loup-garou ? Alors après les vampires et les anges, c'est au tour des lycans ?

Une sorte d'excitation semble contaminer les personnes présentes qui ne tiennent plus en place. Levant les yeux, je remarque que les premiers rayons de lune viennent d'apparaître au-dessus des arbres. L'envie de hurler me reprend.

Cependant, tout le monde semble se diriger vers le même point, soit deux hommes d'un certain âge, l'un avec les cheveux blancs, l'autre légèrement grisonnant, qui viennent d'arriver. Les trois femmes se mettent aussi en marche. Je leur emboîte donc le pas, saisie par la curiosité. Oui, même si je sais que c'est un très vilain défaut.

Presque immédiatement la mère et la fille – faute d'un nom à leur donner – attirent l'attention de certains hommes. Si la seconde les décourage du regard, la première n'hésite pas à papilloter ici et là. Je repère un grand blond à la carrure impressionnante et à l'air inquiétant. L'homme à côté est moins imposant et semble plus intéressé par la mère que par ce qu'il se passe ici. Il s'approche, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres alors que la mère minaude déjà.

« Bonsoir, gente dame. Mon nom est Tomas, se présente-t-il. Pourrais-je avoir l'insigne honneur de connaître le vôtre ?

- Je m'appelle Esmé, lui répond la mère avec un sourire ravi. Et voici ma fille, Vivian. »

L'interpellée grogne un vague bonsoir avant de s'intéresser au groupe qui grandit au fil des secondes.

« Allez-vous vous battre ce soir ? » demande Esmé.

_Se battre ? Pour quoi faire ?_ Ils n'allaient tout de même pas faire une bataille générale, non ? Il faudrait être idiot pour organiser et participer à un truc de ce genre ! Et que feraient les femmes au milieu des hommes ? Elles seraient nettement désavantagées. Remarque, il y aurait quand même une certaine intention de parité homme/femme. Ou alors, ils feraient ça dans le but de prouver leur supériorité sur la gent féminine. Ils en seraient capables, j'en suis certaine . . .

Pour toute réponse, l'homme lui rit au nez avant de se reprendre pour réussir à lui répondre.

« J'aime trop la vie pour me battre avec ces brutes, dit-il. Le titre de chef ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère chasser seul. » Il lui fait un clin d'œil. « Quoi que je puisse faire des exceptions, ajoute-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

- Quel culot ! » s'exclame la mère en frétillant de joie.

_Le titre de chef ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?_ Ils faisaient tous partie d'un gang et voulaient élire leur chef lors d'une bataille générale ? Ce qui signifiait que le dernier debout serait sans doute le vainqueur . . . _Quelle bande de barbares !_

« Je vais réciter la Loi, annonce l'homme aux cheveux blancs, au centre du cercle qui s'est formé autour d'eux. Quand le chef est tué par un loup, c'est ce loup qui le remplace. Quand le chef est tué accidentellement, l'Epreuve départage les candidats. Tous les adultes peuvent combattre, mais dès qu'un combattant est blessé, il est obligatoirement disqualifié. Si aucun des deux derniers combattants ne se rend, c'est la mort qui les départage. Telle est la Loi. Frères, rendez hommage à la Lune. »

Wow wow wow ! Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait là . . . Ils allaient se battre contre des . . . loups ? Et si un loup gagne, il devient le chef ? Comment un loup pourrait-il être le chef d'humains ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces inepties ? _Inepkoi ?_ Enfin non, cela importe peu.

Si j'ai bien compris l'Epreuve en question départage les candidats qui veulent prétendre au poste de chef lorsque celui-ci meurt accidentellement – ce qui implique que toute mort non liée à un loup est accidentelle, comme la maladie, un accident de la circulation, être avalé par un anaconda . . . Non, je crois que je m'emporte un peu, là.

C'est un combat qui n'oppose que les adultes, chose rationnelle. Aucune mise à mort entre les participants parce qu'une blessure disqualifie, sauf entre les deux derniers s'ils ne sont pas départagés.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois que les hommes commencent à se dévêtir. Et là, je sais que suis sûrement aussi rouge que faire se peut. Ils ne comptent tout de même pas se battre nus, non ? Je ferme très fort les paupières, pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Mais, malgré moi, mes yeux se rouvrent pour me forcer à contempler ce singulier et, quelque part, magnifique spectacle qui m'est offert.

Enfin techniquement, ce n'est pas pour moi qu'ils se déshabillent, mais bon . . . Et puis si cela les dérangeaient, choix ou non, ils ne le feraient pas et, comme Tomas, se désintéresseraient de la place de chef.

« Les sœurs peuvent aussi se battre ! » déclare une voix, surmontant le brouhaha ambiant.

Une femme à la longue crinière rousse et à la tenue provocante se détache de la masse et s'avance en direction des deux hommes qui semblent présider et diriger ce qu'il est censé se passer. Je vois un sourire furtif se dessiner sur les lèvres de Vivian. Est-elle son amie ? Est-elle heureuse qu'elle prenne ainsi la défense des femmes en les élevant au même rang que les hommes ? Je ne pense pas avoir de réponses à mes questions, à moins – chose impossible – qu'elle ne me les révèle.

« Tu fais erreur, rétorque poliment l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Non, insiste la rousse. Reprends la Loi. Il est dit que tous les adultes qui le désirent ont le droit de se battre. Pourquoi les femelles seraient-elles exclues ?

- C'est la tradition, gronde le vieil homme alors qu'une flamme semble prendre vie au fond de ses prunelles sombres. _Aucune_ femelle ne combattra. Ceci n'est pas un jeu, Astrid. La première blessure peut être fatale, surtout quand l'adversaire est deux fois plus fort. »

Je vois bien que la dénommée Astrid est indignée et, pour ainsi dire, je le suis autant qu'elle. Non mais pourquoi appelle-t-il les femmes des 'femelles' ? Nous ne sommes tout de même pas des animaux !

Ceci dit, je suis tout de même d'accord avec lui sur un point : comment une femme pourrait-elle sortir vainqueur, et même vivante, d'un énorme combat où tous ses adversaires sont de beaucoup plus forts qu'elle ? C'est quelque part rabaissant, mais il faut aussi savoir reconnaître ses limites lorsqu'on les a en face de soi.

« Laisse-la faire, intervient un grand blond à la carrure encore plus impressionnante que celle du premier blond.

- Quoi ? Gabriel ! »

Il ne porte plus sur lui qu'un boxer noir qui laisse entrevoir la moindre courbe, le moindre muscle de son corps puissant qui semble entièrement sculpté dans du marbre. Il est beau, même si ses traits sont durs. De lui émane ce charisme que peu de personnes possèdent, ce don qui fait sûrement de lui un orateur écouté et quelqu'un que l'on respecte et suit aveuglément. J'en suis certaine.

Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'il me rappelle quelqu'un . . . Un instant, je repense à ce Sesshômaru que j'ai entrevu par le passé. Oui, quelque chose dans son attitude me le rappelle. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas à lui que je pensais de prime abord. Tant pis, je sais que tenter de me forcer ne sert à rien, alors je tente d'oublier ce souvenir qui ne veut pas complètement faire surface.

Tous ceux présents montrent les signes de la surprise la plus totale. Vivian n'échappe pas à la règle. Le vieil homme est, lui aussi, stupéfait. Quant à Astrid, un rictus triomphant se dessine peu à peu sur son visage.

« Elle a raison, explique Gabriel. La Loi n'exclut pas les femelles. L'audacieuse Astrid est libre de combattre : elle comprendra pourquoi la tradition a toujours écarté les femelles de l'Epreuve. »

Le rictus disparaît peu à peu du visage de la rousse alors que cette dernière est visiblement partagée entre la fierté et la colère.

« Elle n'a aucune chance de gagner. Pourquoi veut-elle participer à l'Epreuve ? » demande Vivian à sa mère en se penchant vers elle.

J'avoue que, curieuse, je me penche aussi pour entendre la réponse.

« Je crois que j'ai deviné, chuchote Esmé. Elle pense sans doute qu'en envoyant au tapis quelques mâles, elle établira sa domination sur les femelles. »

Pourquoi n'arrêtent-ils pas de parler de 'mâles' et de 'femelles' ? C'est dégradant à la fin ! Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes, moi comme eux ! Nous sommes des êtres humains ! Enfin, je crois que j'ai pu l'être et, eux, même s'ils ont des coutumes bizarres, le sont aussi.

Dans la clairière, il n'y a maintenant plus que le silence. Chacun attend la décision du vieil homme.

« Y a-t-il une objection ? » demande-t-il finalement.

Tous se regardent, mais personne ne dit rien. Le vieil homme secoue la tête, visiblement déçu.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Je vois la dénommée Astrid retenir un cri de joie et de fierté d'avoir triomphé. Je pense qu'elle tente de rester digne pour ne pas donner une mauvaise image d'elle avant le départ de cette sorte de concours. Néanmoins, ses yeux brillent intensément.

De l'autre côté du cercle formé par l'attroupement, quelques remous attirent mon regard. Un jeune homme s'avance, suivi par quatre autres. Enfin jeune homme . . . Si si jeune homme. Je lui donne entre 17 et 19 ans, comme aux quatre autres.

« Et nous ?

- Es-tu en train de remettre en cause le mot _adulte_ ? lui demande le vieil homme alors que son visage s'assombrit devant cette nouvelle perturbation.

- Exactement, » répond le concerné en passant les pouces dans les passants de sa ceinture.

L'un des jeunes hommes semble nerveux et sautille imperceptiblement d'un pied sur l'autre tandis que son regard va de son ami (enfin je pense qu'ils le sont) au vieil homme ridé. Les trois autres sont plein d'assurance et ne semblent pas gênés par ce défi à l'autorité et aux règles.

« Il ne suffit pas d'avoir une érection pour être adulte, mon garçon, » fait remarquer Gabriel, moqueur.

Des femmes se mettent à glousser et la plupart des hommes rient. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les imiter. Le pauvre garçon vient de se faire descendre, mais c'est une manière amusante de lui rappeler quelle est sa place, même si cela l'est moins pour lui. D'un signe de la main, le vieil homme à la peau parcheminée leur fait signe de se taire.

« En l'occurrence, la Loi est très précise sur ce point, Rafael. Il faut du temps pour faire un homme. Deux cent cinquante-deux lunes, voilà l'âge requis. »

Deux cent cinquante-deux lunes ? Euh . . . Alors, sachant qu'il y a quatre lunes par mois et douze mois par an, alors cela fait, voyons . . . Deux cent cinquante-deux divisé par quatre fois douze . . . Euh . . . Et puis c'est quoi cette façon bizarre de compter ? Ils ne peuvent pas parler en printemps ou en années, comme tout le monde ?

« C'est-à-dire vingt et un ans, au cas où vous ne sauriez pas compter, ajoute le second homme au centre du cercle.

_- Merci monsieur. Enfin un qui parle normalement._

- Comment puis-je savoir que vous n'êtes pas en train d'inventer cette histoire de lunes ? » s'écrie Rafael.

Des protestations s'élèvent soudainement. Apparemment, les gens présents n'apprécient guère que l'on s'attaque de trop à leur Loi. A moins qu'ils n'aiment pas que les deux anciens soient traités de menteurs. Je vois le jeune homme de tout à l'heure sursauter à l'entente de ce brouhaha.

« La Loi ne ment jamais ! » lance quelqu'un dans la foule.

_Apparemment, c'est un peu des deux à ce que je vois._

Le vieil homme lève les bras. Son visage ridé paraît soudain aussi ancien que la Lune elle-même.

« Telle est la Loi, dit-il d'une voix puissante. Vous avez le choix entre l'obéissance ou la mort.

_- Pfffui . . ., sifflé-je. Ils ne rigolent pas ici ! »_

Les hommes commencent à encercler silencieusement les cinq jeunes. _Oui, vraiment pas . . ._ L'un d'eux commence à paniquer, les trois autres ne sourient plus. Rafael sert les points, les lèvres crispées.

« Viens, Rafe, plaide l'un d'entre eux. Une autre fois, d'accord ?

- Il a raison, dit à son tour un autre. Nous aurons d'autres occasions. »

Durant une minute, personne ne parle. Je suis presque certaine que j'aurais pu entendre une mouche voler si le silence n'avait pas été si pesant et tendu qu'il les dissuadait sûrement de prendre leur envol.

« Allez tous vous faire foutre ! »

Le cri de défaite de Rafael s'élève, tonitruant et enragé. Déçu de devoir capituler alors qu'il pensait réussir. Humilié d'échouer là où une femme avait triomphé.

Tapant dans le dos de l'homme d'âge mur, Gabriel lui dit quelque chose qui le fait rire. Ce dernier ne doit pas être n'importe qui. Il a certes une présence qui en impose, mais c'est lui qui est intervenu par deux fois. Une fois pour encourager la participation d'Astrid, une autre pour décourager celle de Rafael . . . Je suppose que c'est le principal challenger au titre de chef. Mais où sont les loups ? Ils vont les lâcher au dernier moment ?

Comme s'ils avaient attendu cet instant, tous les hommes finissent de se dévêtir et s'éparpillent. L'homme d'âge mûr, quant à lui, raconte la blague au vieil homme. L'un des hommes, passant à côté d'une femme, la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse longuement. A en juger par ce que je vois, ils doivent être mariés. Ou au moins sortir ensemble. J'aperçois la jeune femme à l'abondante pilosité en train d'enlacer un homme, elle aussi.

Esmé vient de piteusement baisser la tête. J'en déduis donc – ainsi que par ses minauderies passées – qu'elle est célibataire et qu'un homme à ses côtés lui manque beaucoup. Vivian se penche vers elle.

« Suis-moi, » souffle-t-elle à l'oreille de sa mère.

Elle la prend par la main et l'entraîne à l'autre bout de la clairière. Je me décide, encore une fois, à les suivre. Une fois là-bas, elles se déshabillent à leur tour. En une seconde, elles sont nues. Un coup d'œil embarrassé à la ronde m'assure que tous ceux qui se sont rassemblés là le sont désormais, hommes comme femmes. _Mais ils n'ont aucune pudeur ou quoi ?_

Au centre de la clairière, ceux qui vont combattre – enfin probablement - s'alignent, dos à la foule, mais face à la lune. Au bout de la rangée, Astrid parait ridiculement petite comparée aux hommes. J'ai presque envie de la comparer à un enfant têtu qui veut à tout prix imiter les gestes des adultes. Bien sûr, il me faut mettre de côté le fait qu'elle est, elle aussi, adulte.

L'envie me prend de savoir combien de courageux – ou de suicidaires – convoitent la place de chef. Je les compte, lentement. Dix-sept . . . Ils sont dix-sept hommes à braver la mort ou de graves blessures. Dix-huit en tout en comptant la rousse.

De dos, je n'arrive pas à repérer les quelques hommes que j'ai pu observer tout à l'heure. Seul l'homme à la forte présence et l'inconnu blond sont reconnaissables : plus grands que les autres avec des épaules plus larges.

« Là, à côté de Raul, c'est Jean, dit Esmé à son amie, semblant s'amuser à mettre à nom sur tous ces dos. Je le reconnaîtrais les yeux fermés.

_- Euh . . . Et c'est lequel Raul ? »_

Je sais qu'il n'est pas poli de montrer les gens du doigt – une intuition qui me taraude -, mais si elle le désignait, je pourrais peut-être reconnaître qui est qui . . . Enfin, en même temps, je ne connais pas leurs noms, alors à quoi cela m'avancerait-il ? A rien, oui, je le sais bien . . .

Lorsque je termine ma phrase, je me rends compte du profond silence qui règne sur la clairière, à peine troublé par quelques insectes. Juste au-dessous de la lune, j'entends alors bruisser les grands arbres. _Ç__a y est, les loups arrivent . . ._ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette intime conviction brûle en moi et j'ai l'impression de sentir tous les muscles de mon corps se tendre d'appréhension devant le spectacle qui ne devrait pas tarder à se dérouler sous mes yeux.

Soudain, une silhouette pâle sort lentement de l'obscurité. C'est une vieille femme longiligne aux cheveux blancs, vêtue d'une longue toge argentée. Elle tient dans ses mains une coupe de même couleur en psalmodiant doucement une sorte de prière mélodieuse. Elle est encore loin et, pourtant, je suis bouleversée par son chant. J'ai l'impression de trembler de l'intérieur. C'est une sensation bizarre, mais pas désagréable en soi.

La vieille femme continue à avancer et arrête de chanter le temps de tendre la coupe au premier combattant.

« C'est la Lune que vous buvez. »

Elle le répète à chacun des combattants, à chaque fois qu'elle leur tend le récipient pour qu'ils s'y abreuvent, l'un après l'autre.

C'est alors que je perçois quelque chose de bizarre. Tandis qu'elle progresse le long de la rangée d'hommes terminée par une femme, les corps – et pas uniquement ceux des participants – se couvrent de fourrure, les membres se déforment, les oreilles pointues et les crocs aiguisés jaillissent.

A côté de moi, partagée entre l'horreur et la fascination, je vois lentement Vivian se transformer et j'entends distinctement ses vertèbres craquer. La grimace qui déforme ses traits exprime à la fois la souffrance et un sentiment extatique, comme si la douleur amenait avec elle le plaisir qui permettait de la supporter.

Lorsque la vieille femme arrive enfin à la hauteur d'Astrid, cette dernière est déjà recouverte d'un pelage roux brillant sous les rayons argentés et, sans se servir de ses doigts restant, elle se met à laper à même la coupe, tel un antique dieu égyptien dont le nom m'échappe. Astrid relève alors la tête, une goutte de liquide suspendue à ses lèvres noires.

L'ancêtre prononce alors quelques mots aux sonorités gutturales d'une langue que je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà entendue, même si je sais que je ne peux pas entièrement me fier à ma mémoire défaillante. Elle renverse alors la coupe au-dessus de sa tête.

Vivian se met soudainement à hurler dans la même langue inconnue pour finir par se retrouver à quatre pattes. Du coin de l'œil, je vois que c'est le cas de presque tout le monde, excepté pour les participants, et les trois plus âgés.

C'est alors que je me rends compte de ce qui est en train de se passer. Il n'y aura pas de loups. Ou plutôt si, mais pas de la façon dont je me l'étais imaginée. Les loups ne viendront pas, ils étaient là depuis le départ, tapis dans chacun d'entre eux, attendant le bon moment pour surgir à l'air libre. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai cette apparence mi-humaine mi-louve . . .

Les mâles reculent tous dans un même ensemble, semblant exécuter une sorte de danse collective sous le clair de lune. Seul Gabriel remonte la rangée, jusqu'à Astrid. Il lui décoche soudainement un coup violent de son bras qui s'allonge et se transforme.

« Premier sang ! », s'écrie-t-il d'une voix qui résonne étrangement dans sa cavité buccale en pleine transformation.

Astrid tournoie sur elle-même. Sous l'effet du choc, son museau maintenant ensanglanté reprend sa forme humaine.

« Tricheur ! », hurle-t-elle avant d'achever complètement sa mutation et de bondir à la gorge de Gabriel.

Ce dernier, lui aussi complètement transformé, la repousse d'un simple coup de patte, sans le moindre effort apparent, comme une mouche importune. L'homme d'âge mur et l'étranger dragueur, Tomas, je crois, accourent dans sa direction, incomplètement métamorphosés. J'ai l'impression qu'ils tentent de l'éloigner de ce qui sera bientôt un champ de bataille. Mais elle leur échappe et mord le premier au bras. Un autre mâle – j'ai moins de difficultés à employer ce mot maintenant – lui saute dessus et elle lui arrache la gorge dans un jaillissement de sang.

Indécis, les autres mâles reculent, ne sachant que faire. C'est alors que Gabriel la plaque sur le sol. Je ne suis sûre que c'est lui que grâce à son impressionnante carrure bien supérieure aux autres, même à l'étranger blond. Lui montrant ses longs crocs, il la force à lui présenter son ventre et il me semble me souvenir que c'est le signe de soumission chez les loups comme chez les chiens.

Puis il la libère et elle file d'un bond sous les arbres les plus proches. J'entends des grondements s'élever tout autour de moi, et Vivian ne fait pas exception. Puis, nul ne bougeant, elle parait enfin se détendre peu à peu, le museau posé sur les pattes.

Un long hurlement déchire soudain la nuit.

La tête de Vivian pivote ainsi que la mienne. J'aperçois alors un vieux loup au pelage couleur de lune qui hurle, la tête levée en direction de l'astre nocturne, un tas de vêtements argentés à ses pieds. La vieille femme de tout à l'heure !

Tous les participants répondent en chœur, ainsi que quelques autres loups-garous. Vivian, sa mère et son amie restent muettes, les oreilles dressées. J'en déduis alors que seuls les mâles sont invités à participer à cet appel. Pourtant j'ai envie de me joindre à eux.

Puis, d'un seul coup, la clairière n'est plus qu'un enchevêtrement de fourrure et de crocs.

Un cri m'échappe devant la sauvagerie de ces créatures mi-hommes mi-loups. En un clin d'œil, je vois quatre mâles rejetés hors du cyclone bestial, les flancs ensanglantés. Ils s'enfoncent en titubant, la queue basse, sous le couvert des arbres, chacun de leur côté.

Tomas et l'homme d'âge mûr ne sont toujours que partiellement transformés, comme s'ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'être entièrement, pour une obscure raison. Raison qui m'apparaît alors qu'ils arrachent un autre mâle aux pattes qui le labourent et vont l'étendre sous un buisson. Si eux deux seulement restent ainsi, c'est pour porter secours aux perdants tout en prouvant leur appartenance à la même espèce. Oui, je ne vois que ça. Sinon comment l'expliquer autrement ? Enfin allez savoir, mais peut-être qu'ils étaient bloqués à ce stade de la métamorphose et qu'ils ne pouvaient, par conséquence, aller plus loin . . .

Si j'ai bien compris le principe de ce combat, le but est de blesser les autres tout en restant indemne, une blessure disqualifiant immédiatement le combattant.

Tendant l'oreille et ouvrant grand les yeux, j'entends les puissantes mâchoires claquer, je vois les griffes lacérer les chairs.

N'étant capable que de reconnaître Gabriel dans cet imbroglio – _hein ?_ – de têtes, de pattes et de queues velues, j'essaye de le repérer tant bien que mal. Mais tous bougent si vite que j'ai beaucoup de difficultés à y arriver.

Puis, je le repère enfin, mordant un de ses adversaires à l'épaule. Il se retourne alors en direction du second loup imposant présent qui est sans aucun doute l'étranger blond. Ce dernier, devant ses babines retroussées sur des crocs luisant de sang, ne demande pas son reste et bat immédiatement en retraite. _Quelle lavette . . ._

Je sais que je suis dure avec lui, qu'à sa place, j'aurais certainement fait pareil, mais . . . Enfin non, déjà je n'aurais pas participé à cette boucherie. A quoi bon devenir chef si on finit borgne, aveugle, défiguré ou estropié ? Cette place vaut-elle tous ces sacrifices ? _Apparemment, pour eux, oui_, me souffle une petite voix.

Bon, alors imaginons que je me retrouve à leur place, sur le terrain, en train de combattre, autant à éviter qu'à donner coups de crocs et de griffes.

Alors . . . C'est un lâche procédé, mais je crois que je m'en prendrais aux adversaires les plus faibles en premier, pour que les plus forts se fatiguent lors du combat. Oui, c'est une méthode que je n'apprécie guère, mais si je tenais réellement à devenir chef . . . Quoi que non. Un bon chef se doit de combattre loyalement et équitablement. Donc j'aurais attaqué n'importe qui, mordant et griffant ce qui serait à ma portée. Quel intérêt de devenir chef si on n'a pas eu cette place en ce battant de toutes ses forces ? Sinon, c'est comme si on avait volé ce titre . . .

Un bref hurlement, comme un hurlement de triomphe, retentit et me sort de mes pensées, juste à temps pour voir un loup quitter la clairière, ventre à terre. Au centre, je repère Gabriel et l'étranger blond – apparemment il avait finalement retrouvé le courage nécessaire d'affronter un adversaire digne de ce nom - se tournant autour, les crocs découverts, le poil hérissé. Un mouvement derrière ce dernier attire mon regard et j'aperçois l'un des concurrents, au pelage noisette, prêt à bondir sur un loup gris solitaire et essoufflé.

Ce qui paraissait être une aubaine se révèle en vérité être une erreur . . .

Je retiens un cri alors que l'étranger se jette sur le loup châtain, lui déchiquette le museau d'un coup de crocs, et fait volte-face. Le perdant, les oreilles basses et la truffe ensanglantée quitte le champ de bataille. Aussitôt, un autre prend le relais et attaque le loup gris qui, jusque là, a bénéficié d'une chance insolente.

Gabriel et l'étranger sont toujours en train de tourner en rond, les babines haineusement retroussées. Le premier attaque, mais rate sa cible de quelques centimètres alors qu'elle bondit souplement de côté. Il retombe sur ses quatre pattes avant que l'autre n'ait le temps de refermer ses mâchoires sur lui.

Je remarque alors une chose : il n'y a plus que quatre loups encore en course. Gabriel, l'étranger blond, celui qui avait chassé le loup gris – enfin je crois - et un autre que le dernier semblait connaître.

Autant les deux premiers sont semblables par leur carrure et différents par leur fourrure, autant les deux derniers sont étrangement similaires sur les deux points. Seule une mince bande de poils noirs sur le dos d'un des deux les distingue. _Hmm . . ._ Leur trouver des noms pour les distinguer . . . _Hmm . . . Allez . . . Marcel et Maurice._ _Maurice pour celui qui a la bande de fourrure noire._ Oui, pas terribles comme noms, je sais . . .

Marcel incline la tête sur le côté, ce qui lui donne un aspect comique avec ses oreilles dressées, et regarde son camarade. C'est étrange. C'est comme s'il lui demandait : _'Dis, tu veux qu'on se batte ou qu'on s'allie contre eux ?'_.

Maurice lève une patte arrière et projette un bref jet d'urine dans la direction des deux autres combattants. Deux significations possibles. Soit : _'On va les avoir !'_ ; soit : _'Laissons tomber.'_

J'hésite encore sur la signification jusqu'à ce qu'ils bondissent en même temps et se heurtent violemment. _Je crois bien que la seconde solution était la bonne . . ._, pensé-je ironiquement.

Marcel tombe lourdement sur son adversaire. Mais ce dernier n'a pas dit son dernier mot et plante ses crocs dans la gorge ainsi offerte . . . Maurice tente de se dégager, mais Marcel le mord au ventre, enfonçant ses crocs dans son estomac. Maurice hurle de douleur.

Le combat est terminé. Maurice a perdu. Mais Marcel ne le lâche pas.

_« Hey ! Marcel ça y est, tu as gagné ! Lâche-le maintenant ! »_

Sous mes yeux horrifiés, je vois Marcel arracher les entrailles de Maurice alors que le sang coule à flots. Regardant à droite et à gauche, je cherche quelqu'un susceptible d'arrêter là le carnage, d'appliquer leur Loi, celle qui dit qu'il n'y a que les deux derniers qui ont le droit de donner la mort . . .

Mais tous les mâles bavent, la langue pendante, encourageant le massacre, sans doute excités par l'odeur du sang. Je n'arrive même pas à trouver Tomas et l'autre homme. Ils ont dû se transformer comme les autres, n'étant pas les infirmiers ou les ambulanciers du match.

C'est alors que je m'aperçois que Gabriel et l'étranger, disons Édouard, se sont mis à décrire de grands cercles autour du bourreau et de sa victime. L'étranger gémit, comme pour dire qu'il veut participer, mais Gabriel, dont la truffe palpite, se met à gronder. Sans doute pense-t-il à la même chose que moi, que ce mâle n'a pas le droit de donner la mort.

C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée de le voir tirer Marcel par la peau du cou, pour le forcer à s'éloigner.

Édouard fonce, tous crocs dehors, et referme ses mâchoires sur la gorge de Marcel, que Gabriel vient juste de lâcher. Il se met à le secouer avec sauvagerie. La surprise est visible dans les yeux de celui qui vient de passer de l'état de meurtrier à celui de victime.

_Il va mourir . . ._

C'est la pensée qui s'impose à mon esprit. Mais quoi de mieux pour rendre la justice ? La mort devait être punie par la mort. Mais qui sommes-nous pour prétendre rendre la justice et prendre son nom ?

Gabriel bondissant par derrière sur l'étranger me ramène, une fois de plus, à la réalité, loin des brumes de réflexion dans lesquelles mon esprit semble se perdre aujourd'hui. Ce dernier lâche prise et Marcel recule puis trébuche sur le cadavre de Maurice, glissant sur le sol imbibé de sang. Il le regarde quelques secondes avant de courir se cacher sous le couvert des arbres. Peut-être est-il saisi d'horreur et de dégoût par ce qu'il vient faire. Ou alors, il est seulement mauvais joueur et irrité d'avoir perdu.

Maurice reprend lentement sa forme humaine. Il se crispe, puis tout son corps se relâche pour n'être plus que chair déchiquetée à jamais immobile. _Quelle horreur . . ._

Mes yeux se reportent malgré moi sur le combat qui n'a pas cessé, malgré la nausée qui m'envahit. Serais-je capable de vomir alors que je suis incapable de manger ? Probablement pas. Mais si je suis capable de pleurer sans boire, rien n'est impossible, je dirais . . .

Les crocs en avant, Édouard se tourne alors vers Gabriel. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir abandonner la partie. Il y aurait donc un autre mort avant que l'aube ne vienne chasser la nuit. Avant que les rayons dorés du soleil ne remplacent ceux, argentés, de la lune.

Ils roulent l'un sur l'autre en grognant puis se séparent un instant . . . pour mieux attaquer de nouveau. Les chairs se déchirent dans un bruit de fruit mûr. Le sang coule en rigoles semblables à de petites fontaines. Les mâchoires claquent dans un bruit de tonnerre. Les griffes labourent la terre dans de sourds raclements.

Le spectacle est à la fois magnifique, envoûtant et horrible à regarder. Pourquoi doivent-ils s'enlaidir ainsi, fières créatures qu'ils sont ? Comment sont-ils capable de tuer leurs propres amis et d'inviter des étrangers à une mise à mort rituelle ? Courir librement dans la nuit ne leur suffit-il donc pas ?

Et soudain, la lutte s'achève.

Refermant sa mâchoire sur la fourrure de l'étranger, Gabriel bondit et lui renverse la tête en arrière. Même de là où je suis, j'entends nettement le craquement de ses vertèbres. Les yeux exorbités, l'étranger s'affaisse. Gabriel lâche prise et s'effondre au sol, la tête pendante, un filet de sang au coin de la gueule.

Tout autour, des hurlements retentissent et, lentement, toute la meute se serre, fourrure contre fourrure.

Soudain, un glapissement aigu me fait tourner la tête. Tel un chiot courant après sa propre queue, Esmé, dont je reconnais la fourrure claire, tourne en rond. La raison en est toute simple : Astrid, et son pelage roux, a la truffe enfoncée dans sa nuque.

Je vois à mon côté Vivian se dresser d'un bond sur ses pattes. Regardant d'un côté et de l'autre, elle cherche visiblement de l'aide, quelqu'un qui vienne au secours de sa mère. Mais tous se sont mis en cercle autour des deux femelles. Je vois le poil de la jeune louve se hérisser.

Elle doit être furieuse que la rousse revienne à l'attaque, surtout sur sa mère qui ne participait pas au combat. Quel est l'intérêt pour elle de faire ça ? Que gagnera-t-elle à battre Esmé ? La domination sur les autres femelles ? C'est si important pour elle ? Elle a si soif de pouvoir ?

Astrid raffermit sa prise et Esmé gémit.

Sans que j'ai vraiment le temps de me rendre compte comment, Vivian se retrouve soudain sur Astrid, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Mais cette dernière refuse de lâcher prise. La jeune femme – bizarre que j'arrive encore à penser à elle comme à un être humain - se met alors à la secouer de toutes ses forces, en grondant furieusement. Au bout de quelques secondes, voyant le peu de résultat qu'apporte cette méthode, elle commence à se servir de ses griffes.

Mais, sanguinolente, Astrid persiste à s'accrocher au cou d'Esmé. Les crocs plantés dans son museau, Vivian lui lance de grands coups de pattes, en vain. Au dessous, Esmé gémit. Nul doute qu'elle commençait à manquer d'air. _Elle est en train de s'asphyxier._

Redoublant d'efforts, Vivian fait de son mieux pour les séparer. Il lui faut plusieurs essais avant de trouver l'angle parfait. Les premiers coups rebondissent contre l'os de l'orbite, puis son croc s'enfonce dans l'œil jaune d'Astrid qui éclate comme un grain de raisin.

La louve rousse lâche enfin Esmé. Elle roule sur elle-même en poussant des cris à réveiller les morts, cris auxquels se mêlent les miens devant cet affreux spectacle de femmes se battant avec tant de violence. Et moi qui croyais que les hommes étaient les seuls à être aussi stupides . . . Enfin, Vivian a une excuse : elle l'a fait pour sauver sa mère. Maintenant, c'est chose faite. Le combat est terminé. Tout est terminé. Le nouveau chef est élu et . . .

Vivian fonce sur Astrid qui se débat énergiquement, toutes griffes dehors. Ma surprise est totale. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que la jeune femme ferait pareille chose. Et, alors que le combat se prolonge, la plus âgée ne me paraît ni aussi forte ni aussi rapide que son assaillante, comme l'indique la terreur que l'on peut lire dans l'œil de la diablesse rousse.

Et soudain, j'ai peur. Peur que l'ivresse de puissance que je lis dans les yeux de Vivian ne la contrôle et ne lui donne l'envie de tuer, comme ce qu'il s'est passé entre Marcel et Maurice.

_« Non ! Arrête ! »_

Mon cri s'élève, solitaire. Mais bientôt, il est rejoint par le hurlement de la meute qui augmente et se fait de plus en plus fort.

Vivian secoue la tête et se prépare à bondir.

Elle se retrouve soudain au milieu d'un cercle de femelles. Je le sais parce qu'elles sont plus petites que les mâles et plus fines, moins musclées, plus gracieuses dans leurs mouvements. Elle essaye de se faufiler, mais en vain. Les louves tournent autour d'elle, la désorientant complètement, si bien qu'elle ne semble plus savoir dans quelle direction se trouve Astrid.

Puis toutes les femelles s'immobilisent.

Rassemblés derrière elles, les mâles observent en silence. Tous les yeux sont braqués sur Vivian. _Que se passe-t-il ?_ A voir sa mine perdue, je suppose que la jeune femme pense la même chose que moi. Puis, nerveuse, sûrement apeurée, elle s'immobilise, tremblante. La rage qu'elle éprouvait peu auparavant semble avoir disparu.

Relevant la tête, elle commence bravement à soutenir les regards rivés sur elle.

_« Tu as raison, ne te laisse pas dominer ! Tiens-leur tête ! »_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'encourage alors qu'elle a failli commettre un crime, un meurtre. J'éprouve comme une sorte de compassion pour elle. Une compassion dont l'origine m'est inconnue et m'intrigue. Le pourquoi que j'avais un temps oublié est de nouveau de retour.

La louve au pelage argenté s'avance et, malgré l'assurance que Vivian affiche, elle frissonne. J'ai peur pour elle. Peur qu'elle n'ait à subir une sanction.

Mais ce qui se passe n'est pas ce que j'escomptais. La vieille louve se couche devant elle, les oreilles rabattues, puis elle se roule sur le dos et lui présente son ventre. _Qu'est-elle en train de faire ?_

L'une après l'autre, devant nos deux regards ébahis, toutes les femelles suivent son exemple. Elles lui présentent leur ventre et lui offrent leur gorge, en signe de soumission.

Vivian jette des coups d'œil affolés et pousse de petits gémissements plaintifs que je suis incapable de comprendre. Apparemment terrorisée, elle se couche à son tour et enfouit sa truffe entre ses pattes avant de fermer les yeux

Esmé vient lentement lui lécher le museau. Réagissant sûrement à cette odeur et à ce toucher familiers, Vivian ouvre les yeux. Se redressant d'un bond, elle entreprend de fêter sa mère, comme un jeune chiot. Ou plutôt un louveteau.

Mais Esmé recule et le cercle des femelles s'ouvre alors qu'un grand mâle s'avance. Je reconnais là la fourrure sombre et la puissante musculature de Gabriel.

Vivian se raidit alors que le grand loup retrousse les babines en la regardant de toute sa hauteur. La jeune femme fait entendre un grondement qui enfle au fond de sa gorge.

C'est alors qu'une idée me vient. S'il y avait un combat pour élire le mâle dominant, pourquoi n'y en aurait-il pas un pour élire celle qui serait sa compagne ? Et Astrid, ayant perdu le combat pour devenir chef, avait décidé de tenter celui de la compagne qui était, sans doute, mieux que rien. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Esmé ? Peut-être qu'il fallait avoir un certain âge pour participer . . . Non, dans ce cas, Vivian n'aurait pas pu.

Quoi que, vu sa réaction, je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait fait sciemment. Elle a simplement voulu défendre sa mère en oubliant l'enjeu de ce combat. Ce qui faisait logiquement d'elle la compagne de Gabriel. Et elle n'en paraissait pas enchantée. Pas le moins du monde.

En quelques bonds, elle est à l'abri des arbres, et se met à courir. Sans savoir pourquoi, je m'élance à sa poursuite et ne tarde pas à être enivrée par le parfum grisant de la liberté qui s'offre à moi. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, mais j'arrive à me maintenir à sa hauteur, slalomant entre les arbres et évitant les buissons.

_« YOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! C'EST GENIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL ! ! ! »_

Complètement exaltée par cette expérience nouvelle, je mets un bon moment à me rendre compte que Gabriel nous poursuit . . . Enfin qu'il poursuit Vivian. Moi, je n'existe pas pour eux. Je ne suis rien, encore une fois . . . Et je ne suis rien de plus pour les deux hommes qui marchent au loin, partiellement cachés par les grands végétaux . . .

Une douleur me vrille soudain le cœur et je m'effondre sur le sol en gémissant. Lorsqu'elle disparaît, aussi vite qu'elle est venue, j'ouvre lentement les yeux.

_« Qu'est-ce que . . . ? »_

Je vois Vivian, entièrement nue sous son apparence humaine, se glisser par une fenêtre ouverte et tituber jusqu'à un lit. Elle a le souffle court, les pieds et les mains en sang. Suis-je dans sa chambre ? Comment sommes-nous arrivées là ? Pourquoi vois-je le soleil entrer timidement dans la pièce ? Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé ? Pourquoi ai-je ce trou de mémoire ? Cela ne m'est encore jamais arrivé . . . Pourquoi maintenant ?

Je ferme très fort les paupières, enfin je crois, et je tente de me calmer. _Du calme . . . Il doit bien y avoir une explication plausible à tout ça !_ Ouais, plausible, hein . . . Rien de ce qu'il m'arrive n'est plausible, ni même envisageable, et encore moins naturel. Ne suis-je vraiment qu'une . . .

Des coups répétés à la porte me font sursauter et ouvrir les yeux. Les rayons du soleil m'enveloppent, même si je ne sens pas leur chaleur sur ma peau. Les rayons du soleil ? Hey ! Combien de temps a encore passé sans que je ne m'en rende compte ! ? Quelle heure est-il ?

Du coin de l'œil, je vois un tas de couvertures bouger sur le lit et je reconnais la chambre dans laquelle je suis entrée. La chambre de Vivian, sans aucun doute.

Quelque chose attire mon regard, une fresque peinte à la main sur le mur vierge de toute autre chose.

Cette fresque représente une forêt, sombre et sauvage, illuminée par l'éclat féroce d'une lune majestueuse. Entre les arbres se distinguent des tâches rouges : des yeux et parfois du sang. Au centre, Vivian est représentée sous sa forme humaine et regarde courir, au loin, une meute de loups.

Cette peinture est magnifique et tellement réelle, presque vivante, que je m'attends presque à entendre le souffle du vent entre les branches, les hurlements de la meute en pleine chasse. J'ai l'impression qu'un simple toucher suffirait à faire bouger les protagonistes pour . . .

« Quoi ?, s'écrit une voix ensommeillée – celle de Vivian, je la reconnais -, sans doute excédée de se faire réveiller par les coups insistants contre sa porte.

- Tu comptes te lever bientôt ?, demande la voix de sa mère.

- Non.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Pas question, rétorque la jeune fille d'une voix déterminée.

- Écoute-moi, insiste Esmé. Tout le monde a compris pourquoi tu t'étais enfuie. Ce qui s'est passé t'a bouleversée, c'est normal, tu es jeune. Tu n'as pas l'habitude des hommes, mais tu es suffisamment mûre, je le sais. Tu es une femme, à présent. Et tu es _ma_ fille.

_- Je ne suis pas sûre que . . ._, commencé-je.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès de me battre avec Astrid. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de participer à l'Epreuve, et je ne veux pas être la compagne de Gabriel. Vas au diable, Maman !

- Vivian ! »

Esmé semble sincèrement peinée par le ton agressif de sa fille unique.

Quelque part dans la maison, le téléphone se met à sonner.

« D'accord, dit enfin la louve en s'éloignant, je te laisse réfléchir. »

De toutes ses forces, la jeune fille lance un verre qui explose contre le mur en une myriade d'éclats irisés. Le son de l'impact m'étourdit et résonne dans ma tête, comme des battements de tambours incessants. De douleur, je ferme encore une fois les yeux.

Un éclat de rire m'attire loin de la douleur, comme si le bruit était la seule chose capable de me soulager. J'ouvre les yeux. Vivian est au téléphone et semble radieuse.

« Je t'appellerai demain pour te dire comment je me sens, dit-elle.

_**- Téléphone-moi le plus tôt possible,**_ entends-je une voix masculine presque suppliante lui répondre.

- D'accord, » promet-elle.

Elle sourit encore lorsqu'elle arrive dans une autre pièce – je m'aperçois que nous ne sommes plus dans sa chambre – qui me semble être le salon. Mais je vois soudain son visage changer radicalement d'expression pour adopter un masque sombre de colère.

« Comment es-tu entré ? »

Avançant le cou, je vois une silhouette reconnaissable entre toutes installée dans un fauteuil à l'air confortable. _Gabriel . . ._

« Comment es-tu entré ?

- Rudy, » répond-il simplement.

Qui est Rudy ? J'avoue que la question ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement. J'observe plus attentivement le jeune homme qui doit avoir aux environs de 25 ans. Un pansement lui entoure le cou et ses bras sont couverts de cicatrices encore fraîches. Vivian frissonne et Gabriel lui sourit.

« Ne lui en veux pas. C'est moi le chef à présent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?, lui demande-t-elle.

- Je pensais que tu le savais, dit-il d'un air étonné.

- Eh bien, il n'en est pas question. Vas-t-en ! »

La voix de Vivian vivre d'une colère qu'elle tente tant bien que mal de contenir. Gabriel, lui, est d'un calme imperturbable. J'ai l'impression qu'il me rappelle quelqu'un, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler qui. Une fois encore, ma mémoire me fait défaut.

« Non, je ne partirai pas.

- Vas-t-en, répète-t-elle en croisant les bras et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Rien ne presse, dit-il. Il faut que tu apprennes à me connaître. Que tu découvres qui je suis réellement. Ça peut prendre un peu de temps, mais qui sait ? Tu finiras peut-être par m'aimer.

- Ça m'étonnerait ! »

Une lueur d'amusement brille dans les yeux de Gabriel qui se lève et vient près de Vivian. La jeune fille se raidit.

« Ou alors . . . » Il la prend soudain dans ses bras. « On peut aussi essayer la manière forte. »

Il plaque sa bouche contre la sienne de manière brutale, sans douceur. Elle se débat, mais il l'attrape par les cheveux et la serre plus fort contre lui, entre ses bras musclés. Je la vois au bord des larmes.

_« Lâchez-la ! »_

Vivian tente de lui donner un coup de genou bien placé, mais il la relâche, les yeux rieurs, et elle le manque.

« Tu te crois terrible, c'est ça ?, lui demande-t-elle tout en s'essuyant rageusement la bouche.

- Tu n'es pas de cet avis ? »

Vivian fonce dans la cuisine.

Gabriel lui emboîte le pas.

Je les suis à mon tour.

« Tu veux peut-être que je te fasse la cour dans toutes les pièces de la maison ?

- Fiche le camp d'ici ! »

Le sourire de Gabriel disparaît.

« Vivian, je vais te faire la cour. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner la partie. Je t'attendrai comme je t'ai attendue, l'autre nuit, près des rochers, et je te suivrai comme je t'ai suivie jusqu'ici, prêt à te défendre. Je patienterai parce que tu m'es destinée . . . » Le désir altère sa voix. « . . . et parce que tu en vaux la peine. Au revoir, Princesse. »

Gabriel s'en va alors, aussi silencieusement qu'il est arrivé, telle une ombre dans la nuit. Lui parti, la pièce reste imprégnée de son odeur.

« C'est moi qui choisis, jure-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le téléphone, et personne d'autre ! »

'_C'est moi qui choisis et sûrement pas vous ! C'est ma vie merde ! Je vous déteste !'_

_Ouh . . ._ Encore une fois, les mots sont la plus efficace des armes pour me faire du mal. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer alors que je ne respire pas, de mourir alors que je ne sais même pas si je peux me considérer comme 'vivante'. J'ai mal, très mal. Et, encore une fois, la peur m'envahit sans que je sache pourquoi.

Serait-il possible que ces mots soient comme des clés menant aux abysses englouties de ma mémoire ? Serait-il possible que cela signifie que je commence à me souvenir de qui j'ai pu être ? Que je commence à retrouver une identité, _mon_ identité ?

Ou cela ne veut-il rien dire du tout ? Développerais-je un talent d'empathie ? Quelque chose qui me permettrait d'entendre les pensées des gens m'entourant ? Ou des souvenirs enfouis ? Peut-être . . .

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi cette peur latente est-elle là et jaillit-elle lorsque je m'y attends le moins ? Pourquoi est-ce que je souffre autant en entendant de simples mots ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?

Alors que mon esprit tente de trouver des explications à ce qu'il m'arrive, de calmer la peur qui déferle en moi, j'arrive de moins en moins à me concentrer et ma réflexion se fait moins vive, plus embrouillée.

Mon corps commence à émettre cette lueur translucide que je connais si bien et qui, je le sais, va m'emmener auprès d'autres personnes qui seront tout aussi ignorantes de mon 'existence', de ma présence, que les précédentes.

Fermant les yeux, j'ai la lâche envie que tout se termine au plus vite, l'envie de ne plus avoir peur, l'envie d'avoir les réponses à mes questions, l'envie que le jour prochain soit le dernier.

Je crois qu'en fait, j'ai simplement l'envie de ne plus avoir envie . . .

_« Aimer, c'est facile. Mais le plus difficile, c'est de se faire aimer par celui ou celle qu'on aime. »_

**_xXxXxXx_**

Ce murmure s'échappe des lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme alors que, dans un scintillement total, la lumière l'enveloppe, l'absorbe puis la fait disparaître. Si elle avait eu l'envie de lutter ne serait-ce que quelques secondes supplémentaires, elle aurait pu voir Vivian sursauter et se retourner, tous les sens en alerte, alors qu'elle scrutait la pièce, telle une bête sauvage attaquée par surprise.

Oui, elle aurait pu. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas . . .

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoO **_

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

_Et voilà un 8ème chapitre qui se termine . . .  
J'espère qu'il a répondu à une partie de vos attentes (je ne prétends pas non plus être assez expérimentée pour arriver à répondre à toutes, lol) et surtout que vous avez apprécié sa lecture.  
L'histoire avance petit à petit, comme l'oiseau qui fait son nid. lol  
Je pense que vous avez pu remarquer une différence notable, non ?_

_Et maintenant, review ? n.n_


End file.
